New Found Love
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Cody Rhodes has to tell Kelly that her older brother Ted DiBiase was killed in action. He expects her to be mad at him, what he doesn't expect is for her to ask him for his help, or to fall in love with her. What is a man to do? *I Know Summary Sucks*
1. Letter From Home

_**Ted's P.O.V**_

"DiBiase, you got another letter." I heard my commanding officer say. "Looks like it's from your sister." he added.

I knew it was from Kelly when he handed me the pink envelope. It made me chuckle no mater. She was the only one that I knew who would use them. When John or Randy wrote they would use white or cream envelopes. Of course I knew that would be caught dead than be known to send a letter with a pink envelope. Kelly said she used the pinks so I would know who sent them.

"Oh another letter from your sister." I heard my army buddy Cody Rhodes say. "That's the second one this week." he added.

"Yeah I know. Something must have happened at home." I said to him.

"Maybe she wanted to tell you that she either got engaged, married, or is pregnant by Mike." he said to me.

I gave him a dirty look, picked up the football next to my bunk and threw it at him. It hit Cody on the head which made him drop his DS game.

"You better hope not." I said giving him a dirty look.

"Hey, I was just kidding man. No need to throw things." he said walking over to me and sitting on his bunk which was next to mine. "She probably wrote to tell you she broke up with that tool of her boyfriend." Cody said to me.

"I hope so. She can do better than him." I added.

I loved my sister and all, but sometimes I wonder about her. The only boyfriend of hes that I ever liked was John. He treated her like a man should treat a women. When they broke, I admit I was a little upset, but just happened. They fell out of love with each other. They were now really close friends.

John was now married to Kelly's best friend Mickie, and they were expecting their child.

I knew before I opened the letter that she sent more pictures. I pulled them out before I pulled out the letter. One was of John and Mickie. John had both of his hands on Mickie's stomach and they both were smiling. Another picture was of Randy and Candice. Randy was on his knee and had a little black box opened. I could tell from the picture that Randy had asked Candice to marry him.

Randy was another one of Kelly's ex boyfriends. I was friends with Randy, and was mad when she told me that they were dating. Randy had a temper and when he lost it, he would do crazy things. But he never did anything lie to her or around her. She had changed him. She had conviced him to get help and he did. They were together for almost a year before breaking up. No one knew the real reason why they broke up, but they said that it was mutual. They were good friends now.

From the letters that John and Randy had sent me, they both had taken over as being Kelly's big brothers.

The last picture was of Kelly. I looked on the back and seen that the picture was taken not to long ago. I flipped it back over to look at my little sister. It looked like she had gotten some light brown streaks done in her hair. She looked like our mother more and more everyday.

I handed the pictures to Cody so he could look at them. I noticed that he took his time looking at the picture of Kelly.

I thought he had a thing for my sister. He would always want to talk about her when I got a letter. Even though he knew that it wasn't from her unless it was pink. He would always talk about how pretty she was and if we were in the mesh hall and some of the guys would bring up family, Cody would bring up Kelly. I knew that he didn't have any siblings.

"I know that you probably hear this alot exspecially from me, but man, your sister is hot." Cody said giving me back the pictures. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean what happened with me?" I asked confused.

"Well like I said. Kelly is hot, and well your not." he said laughing.

"Well im glad you think that im not hot. That would be weird if you did." I said to him.

"You know what I mean." he said back. "So what does the letter say?" he asked me.

"I don't know yet. Haven't read it." I said to him. "You will b the first to know when I do." I said to him when I was pulling out the letter.

_**Dear Ted,**_

_** I know your probably wondering why I am writing to you so early after my last letter. There some things that I wanted to tell you and I couldn't wait. First thing is that I finally broke it off with Mike. I found him cheating on me with Maryse. Don't worry about him though. Randy, John, Candice, and Mikcie were with me. John and Randy beat him up pretty good good for you. You should be proud of Mickie though, she kicked him, really hard. Candice slapped him a couple times. I can't believe that you ever dated Maryse. The second thing I wanted to tell you was that Mickie and John are having a baby boy. They don't know what they to name yet though. They want to wait until he is born before giving him a name. Like mom and dad did with me. The last thing I wanted to tell you was thta Randy finally asked Candice to marry him. He told me to tell you that they will wait until you get to come home to get married so you can be the best man.**_

_** P.S. Tell you friend Cody, I said hi. Oh && don't tell him but me and the girls think he is cute.**_

_**Love you BigBro. Come home safe.**_

_**Love your little sister. **_

_**Kelly 3.**_

I could feel the smile on my face after I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. I never let Cody or anyone else for that matter read them. I would tell him some of the things, but only wanted I him to know. I was glad that my sister had left Mike. Hopefully for good. She deserved someone better than him.

"Hey Rhodes." I said to my best friend. "Guess what?" I said.

"What DiBiase." he said walkig back over to me.

"Kelly broke it off with Mike." I told him smiling.

"Really why?" he asked me.

"She said that she caught him cheating in her with my ex." I told him.

"Damn man. If he is going to treat her like that, he doesn't deserve her." Cody told me.

"Yeah I know. But she said that Randy and John beat him up pretty good." I told him.

"Nice. I told you she would come to her sense man." he said slapping my arm and walking away.

I grabbed the pictures again and looked at the one of Kelly. I felt bad that she had to go through what Mike did to her alone. Well I knew that she wasn't alone. She had Randy, John, Candice, and Mickie all there for her. But I was her brother. I was the only family she had left. Our parents were killed when she was 16 and I was 18.

As I put the pictures away I heard a blast off to the distance and then the attack alarms go off. I grabbed my gear and quickly went outside to help my fellow brother and sister in arms.

Myself along with a couple more men from my unit was behind a humvee when it blew up. I felt being thrown in the air and landing really hard on my back. I hurt everywhere. I felt someone hot and liquidy on my chest. I knew it was blood before I out my hand on it. The blood was coming out to fast. I knew I wasn't going to make it home. I knew I was going to die today, but that wasn't the only thing that was going through my mind. I couldn't help but think about Kelly, and who was gonna take care of her now.

_**XXX**_

_Ok readers this is where you come in. I want to know what you think about this story._

_I want to know if you guys would like to contiune it or not?_

_This is ALL up to YOU_

_Thanks for reading._

_Love you all._


	2. The Meeting

**A/N- Thanks to *****breezyroo****, && *****kiki254****, && *****AngelsDestiny2****2 , && *****leland20**** for the reviews.**

**You guys wanted more && here it comes.**

**Tell me what YOU LIKE && what YOU DON'T LIKE**

**

* * *

**

**Cody's P.O.V**

What felt like a lifetime, we finally had everything in control. I kept walking around looking for Ted.

"Corporal Rhodes, we found Sergeant DiBiase." I heard a medic yell from behind me. I turned to see Specialist Evan Bourne run up to me. He was the youngest member out of all medics stationed with us. He was another buddy of me and Ted. "He was injured pretty bad." he added.

"How bad?" I asked him.

"A large piece of shrapnel went into his heart. He don't have much time." he told me. "He is asking to see you." he added showing me the way.

It took a couple minutes with the both us running to get there. I saw how bad Ted was and knew that Evan was right. He wasn't going to make it home alive. This attack surprised everyone. Ted and I were supposed to leave in a couple days. Ted would stay with his sister for a couple weeks, while I was staying. I decided not to re-enlist in the army.

"Hey Ted." I said walking over to his side. I pulled a chair up next to his bed, and sat down. "I'm here." I added.

"Hey." hey said softly. "I want you to promise me something." he said.

"No, I am not going to iron your boxers again." I said making him laugh.

"Ha ha real funny, but that isn't it." he said. "I want you to look after Kelly." he finally said.

"She don't need me man. She has Randy and John to look after her." I said to him.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to. I want you to be there for. Your the only I trust with her through this." he said to me.

"That doesn't make any sense. John and Randy have known her longer. It wouldn't make any sense for me to look after her." I said to him.

Which was the truth. Yeah I though Kelly was pretty and from what Ted told me about her she seemed like a nice girl. I would like to meet her, but not this way.

"Just promise me that you will. Yes John and Randy will be there for her, but they won't be able to help her like you can." he said choking.

"What are you doing DiBiase? Are you trying to hook me up with your sister." I asked making him laugh.

"Maybe, just promise that you be there for her." he said softly.

"Yes, I promise I will take care of her." I said to my best friend.

"Thank you Cody." he said taking a deep breathe. "Just one more thing." he said to me.

"What Ted?" I said to him standing up to look at his face.

"Tell my sister that I love her and that I will always be with her."

And that was the last thing he said to me before taking his last breathe. I watched as the chaplain bless Ted's lifeless body. I felt some tears run down my face as I kept hearing Ted's last words running through my mind.

_Tell my sister that I love her and I will always be with her._

I couldn't believe that I promised my now best friend that I would look after his sister. I was kind of glad that I wasn't the one who had to tell her. I wouldn't know what to say.

_Man this is gonna suck._

**2 days Later**

I looked up at the house of Kelly and Ted DiBiase. Well now just Kelly's house. There were two cars in the drive way. One was yellow with black racing stripes on the top Dodge Charger. The other was a solid black BMW. I decided to park my car in the front of the house. I had a clear view of the front door. I just sat there for a minute looking at the house. So many things were running through my mind right. I told Ted several times that I wanted to meet his sister, but I never imagined it being like this.

It took me a few minutes to get my thoughts together before getting out of my rental car. I wouldn't be going home for another couple days. I had called my mom and dad and told them that I had to see a friends family. I figured that my parents would be upset about me not coming home when expected but they said that they was fine with it. They knew who it was I going to see. When I would write my parents I would always bring up Ted. He was like the brother I never had.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even know that I had reached the door. I was about to knock when it was opened by a man. I looked to see that it was John Cena. Kelly's ex boyfriend and Ted's friend. I knew what they looked like because I would always look at the pictures Kelly sent Ted.

"Can I help you?" he asked me with a tired look.

"Yes sir. I need to talk to Ms. Kelly DiBiase." I said to him. "I'm Corporal Cody Rhodes." I added.

"If you cam to tell us that Ted is dead, don't bother. We found out yesterday." he said.

"I know sir, but Ted made me promise to talk to Kelly." I told him.

"Well she don't need to talk to you. She is to upset right now." he said about to shut the door in my face, but was stopped by a slender hand.

I held my breathe to see who it was.

"John don't be rude to young man." I heard a soft voice say from his side. "Who are you?" she asked coming into my veiw.

"I'm Cody Rhodes ma'am." I said to her. "You must be Mickie. John's wife." I said putting my hand out to shake hers.

"Yeah I am." she said shaking my hand. I didn't let it last to long in fear of what John might do. Ted said he was a nice guy but when someone would come onto Mickie or even Kelly when he was around he would overprotective. I don't blame him. Mickie was a beautiful woman, even pregnant.

"Ok. So you really do know Ted." John said moving aside and telling me to come in the house. "Sorry about all that. People act like they know Ted all the time." he told me reaching his hand out for me to shake it and I did. "Let me formally introduce myself. I'm John and this is my wife Mickie." he said pulling his pregnant wife to his side and kissing her forehead.

I felt myself smile.

"John why don't you go tell Kelly that someone is here to see her." Mickie said to her husband. I watched as John walked around the corner.

"Oh no you don't have to do that. You can just tell her im her, I can come back later if she isn't up to seeing me." I said to them.

"Oh no your good. Kelly is out back on the patio. If she is up to seeing you, I'll have John take you back there." she said showing to the front room.

"Oh thats fine." I said to her.

I took my hat off and looked around the front room. There were several picture frames lining the wall and fireplace mantel. Some were of Kelly and Ted. The one of them that stood out the most was of Kelly in a black cap and gown standing next to Ted who was in his Marine Corps uniform. A couple were of them with their friends. And some were of their family, or I guess.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" I heard Mickie ask me.

"You don't have to do that. Just show me where the kitchen is and I can get it." I sad to her.

"Oh no that's no problem. Besides, your the guest." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, im sure." she said with a smile. "We have tea, bottled water, and that's all I know of." she said with a short chuckle. "Randy and Candice went to the store.

"Ok. I'll take a water." I told her.

When she walked out the front room, I went back to looking at the photographs. It amazes me that Kelly and Ted look nothing alike. I remember Ted telling me once that when ever he told someone that she was his sister, no one believed him. I didn't believe him until he showed me a picture of himself, Kelly, and their mom. Kelly looked like exactly like her mom, but had her father's blue eyes. Ted looked exactly like his dad. That's why he got named Ted Jr.

"Here's your water Cody." I heard the brunette say to me.

"Thank you." I told her sitting down.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said.

I didn't have anything to hide. I figured that I would probably get more question once I talked to Kelly. I knew that once John and Randy got me alone they would ask even more questions.

"Was you with Ted when he passed?" she said.

"Yeah I was." I told her.

"Is that why your here? He made you promise to look after Kelly?" she asked me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Don't tell Kelly I told you this, but the last letter John sent Ted, John told Kelly of some problems shes been having." she told me.

"He didn't tell me she was having some problems." I said to her.

"Yeah. It started about a month ago. At first it was flowers. We thought it was Mike sending them as his way of apologizing. But them about two weeks ago, someone broke in and took all her bras and panties." she told me. "It isn't Mike, the police done cleared him. Yesterday, they sent her a letter saying 'she will be theirs' and along with that was a picture of her." she added.

"Wow. What was the picture of?" I asked her.

"It was of her Ted at a restuarnt. It was taken the last time he was hone which was about 6 months ago." she added.

"So that's what he meant." I said shaking my head and out it in my hands.

I felt so stupid now that I know why he wanted me to look after her. Everything he said to me was now fallinginto place.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"When Ted made me promise to look after Kelly, he said that 'John and Randy will be there for her, but they won't be able to help her like you can'." I told her.

Mickie was about to say something when her husband came back into the living room.

"Kelly will talk to you now. She is on the back porch." John said to me. "Do you want me to show you the way?" he asked me.

"No, I don't want to bother you anymore. You can tell me which way to turn and I should be just fine." I said to him.

"Ok." he said before telling me how to get to the back porch.

"Kelly wants me and Mickie to leave. She has her cell phone on her, don't try anything stupid or I will have to kill you." he said to me.

"Don't worry big man. All I am here for is a talk." I said. "Besides, from what Mickie just told me, you and Randy could use all the help you can get." I added.

"Oh so Mickie told you." he said.

"Yeah, Ted told me that I was the only one who could help her. I didn't get it at first until Mickie filled me in." I said. "Is there anything I can do help." I added.

"Just don't leave her here all alone. Even if she wants you to leave don't." was all John said.

"If you need anything have Kelly call okay." Mickie said to me.

"Ok. You two have fun." I said. "It was nice meeting you." I added.

I was shocked when Mickie gave me a hug but I gave her one back. John shook my hand and then left with his wife. I headed off to find my way to the back porch. I followed John's directions and got there without stepping into the wrong room or a wall.

I took a deep breathe when I opened the door to talk my dead best friend's little sister.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So what do you guys think of this now?**_

_**Do you still want me to continue?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**Keep the reviews coming.**_


	3. Her Bodyguard

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter **_

_**&& to those who have read my Cena/Kelly storry **__**Great News**__**will be updating it 2moro**_

_**Sorry for the wait, busted my but skating last week && can't sit 4 a long period of time.**_

_**Thanks 4 the support && lets get this tory going...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V**_

I was sitting on the swinging couch on the patio also known as out back porch. Ted, Randy, and John had built it when me and Ted moved in her 18 months ago.

I was wearing my white track pants with one of Ted's old Marine shirts. I can't believe that he is acually gone. I remembered when I got the call.

_~Flashback~_

_The Call_

_I was standing in the kitch making John and Randy some lunch when I heard the door from the garage open up. I turned around to see Randy. _

_"I'm not done making your lunch yet." I told him and turned back around._

_"Kelly, someone called your cell phone." he said to me._

_"Oh who was it?" I said turning around to look at him._

_He sounded upset and hurt. So many things were running through my mind right now I didn't know what to expect or to think._

_"It was some Marine guy." he said finally looking up at me._

_"Ted caled and you didn't bring me my phone." I said walking over to him and grabbing my cell._

_I went through the numbers and seen that it was local._

_"It wasn't Ted." he said softly._

_"Then who was it Randy?" I asked him._

_I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. The look on his faces and the tone in his voice said it all._

_"Kelly, Ted is dead." was all he said._

_"What?" I said shocked. "No your lying." I added._

_"No Kell. I'm not." he said taking a step toward me._

_"Yes you are Randy. You have to be." I said to him. "He is coming home in a few days." I added._

_"No he won't Kellz." he said to me._

_"Oh god." I said and started crying._

_I knew from that point that the only family I had left, my only brother was dead._

_I almost dropped to my knees on the floor but Randy had caught me. I clung to him for what felt like forever. _

_The girls weren't home. They went shopping for the baby. I was supposed to go, but wasn't feeling good._

_Randy and John were in the garage fixing up John's Charger._

_~End of flashback~_

I felt the tears forming in my eyes and this time I didn't even bother trying to hold them in. I heard my name being called so I looked toward the door and seen John.

"Kelly someone is here to see you." he said walking over and sitting next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

I knew it wouldn't be Mike or Maryse. They wouldn't bother showing up. I talked to Maryse last night on the phone. She found out she was pregnant. She told me that Ted was the father because she was six months along. It broke my heart because now Ted's child would be raised with it's father. I would be aunt to a little boy. I told Maryse to come by later today and me and her could talk. When I found out that she slept with Mike I was a little upset, but she told me that it didn't mean anything. She was upset because she had found out she was pregnant and didn't know what to do.

"He claims his name is Cody Rhodes. He said he knows Ted." he told me which made me chuckle abit.

John was being over protective right now. He knew what Cody looked like. I would show him the pictures Ted would send me.

"I know who he is. Ted talked about him alot in his letters. They like brothers over there." I said to him.

Over the past two days John and Randy had started acting like my brothers than my best friends. Randy and Candice decided to wait a little while longer for the wedding, against my request. They made sure that some one was always with me no matter what. Of course it wasn't easy when you have crazy lunatic watching my every move. But I know that they were doing it because thye loved me and it would be what Ted expected of them.

"Do you wanna see him?" John asked me.

"Yeah. Can yuo send him back here." I asked him. "Why don;t you take Mickie out to lunch or something." I told him.

John and Mickie have been living with me since Ted went over seas 6 months ago. John and Ted made up some bullshit lie as to why, but I knew why. Ted didn't like Mike. At first I didn't know, because when me and Mike first got together he was the perfect gentleman. But as time went on he got more secretive about things and then he started cheating on me. That was the end of that relationship when I found out.

"No. We can wait till your done talking Rhodes." he said standing up in front of me.

John was not only a tall man, but he was big to. Not fat big, but muscular bug. Looking at him standing up infront of me made him look even bigger and more intimadting.

"No. You two go. Do something as a couple." I said to him. "I'll be fine." I added.

He must have known that I wouldn't take no for a answer because all he did was kiss the top of head.

"If you need anything call okay." he said to me. "If he messes you with call Randy." he added.

"Yes dad." I said chuckling at him.

He gave me a weird and confused look before walking back into the house.

_Typical John._

I was grateful for both John and Randy along with Mickie and Candice. They neer left my sde no matter I said. If it weren't for them I don't know how I would get through this. Both John and Randy were my ex-boyfriends, but that was in the past. I was glad that we were close friends now. it was weird though because Randy and John were the only two of my exs that Ted had liked. So for them to become family was weird at first but it was better this way. They were like brothers to Ted. The three of them always got along.

Then I thought about all the times me and Ted had fun since our parents passed away. I went back to when I graduated college. I was a little upset that Ted wasn't going to able to make it. I was surprised to see his face when I had walked across the stage to get my bachelors in education. I had become a history techer. After the ceremony I ran to him and jumped in his arms. I loved and missed my brother. He and I had a close brother/sister relationship.

I felt the tears in eyes again so I just let them fall. I wiped my eyes when I heard the footsteps by the back door.

"Ms. DiBiase." I heard a man say.

I looked over to see the one person that until John told me was here, I never expected to see. Ted would send me pictures all the time. Some were of himself, but most of them were with his buddy Cody. I had to admit Cody was handsome. He had pitch black hair and deep blue eyes. His face haunted my dreams since the first time I seen his picture.

"Yeah im right here and its Kelly. Not Ms. DiBiase." I said to him. "Sorry for being rude. I hate being called that. Makes me feel old." I said which made him chuckle a bit.

He had a nice voice and a nice laugh. His wasn't deep like John or Randy's.

"Oh im sorry. I'm Cody Rhodes. You brother Ted was my best friend." he said putting his hand out for me to shake it and I did.

When my hand touched his I felt a zap go through my body which shocked me.

_What the hell was that? _I asked myself and from the look in his eyes I knew he felt it to.

"Please sit." I told him patting to seat next to me and moving my hand away before he sat on it.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kelly. Is there anything I can do?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him. All I wanted to do was shout at him, but I knew that that wasn't going to bring Ted back.

"Where you with Ted when he died?" I asked.

No point in trying to sugar coat it.

"Yes I was." he told me. "That's why I'm here. Your brother wanted me to tell you something." he added.

"What?" I asked him.

I knew what Cody was going to say, but it doesn't help knowing that it was my brothers last words.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and that he will always be with you." he said.

Even he had tears in his eyes. I put my hand over his and lightly squeezed it. I knew that this couldn't be easy for him. He must have seen the tears in my eyes because he moved his hand from under mine to wrap them around me. After that point there was no hiding the tears or mistaking the sound of my crying. I hated the fact that this man was the last one to see my brother alive, but I couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault. Or was it

"How did he die?" I asked through my tears.

"He had just gotten your letter. The one you sent telling him that you broke up with Mike becuase you caught him cheating." he said to me.

I was glad to hear that he had gotten that letter. I don't know what I would have done had Ted passed away still thinking that I was dating Mike. I knew Ted didn't like Mike. Hell, no one liked him. Half the time I didn't even like him.

"He was behind a humvee when it was blown up." he told me.

Now hearing what had happened, I wished that I didn't ask. All I could in my mind was of Ted and what he must have been going through. Then I thought about Maryse. She doesn't know that Ted was killed. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. Ted didn't even know that Maryse was pregnant. She had told me the day before I got the call about Ted. I had asked her she wanted me to tell him and she had said yes. I was going to tell him when he got home but never got the chance.

"Do you know if Ted got a letter from a Maryse?" I asked him.

I had to know if she wrote him about the baby. I knew that if he knew about his child he would have mentioned it at some time in one of letters.

"I don't know." he said. "His things should be here in a few things along with his body." he told me.

"Why does it take so long for a dead person to get here, but it only took you a couple days." I asked him.

"Well I was leaving that day." he told me. "I didn't re-enlist." he added.

"So you won't be going back there?" I asked him.

I know what he meant when he said he hadn't re-enlisted. I don't know why I even asked such a stupid question.

"No." he said shortly.

I don't know why but when he said no I felt a little flutter in my head.

"Oh." I said. "What else did Ted tell you about me?" I asked pulling out of his hug and wiping the tears off my face.

I asked him because there was some questions that he might have the answers to. According to Ted, Cody was like his brother and they got along great over there.

"He talked about you all the time." he said to me which made me smile. "He was so proud of you, he would show your pictures to all our buddies, even me." he chuckling.

"Oh really." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah." he added still laughing.

"He told me about John, Mickie, Randy, and Candice." he also said.

"He told you about my history with men didn't he?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

When he chuckled instead of saying anything I knew the answer to my question.

_What was you thinking Ted?_

"Did he tell you about my so called problem?" I asked him.

"No, he didn't. But your friend Mickie did." he said.

I shocked that Ted didn't tell him. I was sure that Ted knew about it. I over heard Candice and Randy talking about it.

"Why didn't Ted tell you?" I asked him sounding confused.

"I don't know. He told me that you would need my help. I though he was trying to play matchmaker, bu he told me that you would need more than just John and Randy." he told me.

"Why would he think that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe because John has a wife and child on the way and Randy has a fiancee. Maybe your brother was trying to hook us up." he said looking at me.

And once again I got caught up in his eyes. It reminded me of the song 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood.

"OK Captain Obvious. But I still don't want know what that has to do with you." I said to him.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to help Randy and John take care of you." he said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need any more help." I said standing up from where I was sitting.

"To bad because Ted would haunt me if he found I didn't help his sister like I PROMISED." he said making sure that I knew he promised my brother.

I was about to say something when my cell phone started ringing. Cody handed it to me and I looked at the screen and seen it was a blocked number.

I looked up at Cody who stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Answer the phone, but don't let who it is know that I am here ok." he said softly.

I didn't see him grab his phone and put it up next to mine. He must be recording it just in case.

I hit the answer button and slowly put it up close to my ear so I could hear it, but also so Cody could hear it also.

_**H-hello**_

_Hello my beautiful Kelly_

_**Who's this?**_

_You don't need to know who I am right now._

_**Yes I do. You say you love me but I don't even know your name**_

_You will find out my name eventually. It's a shame your brother died._

_**What do you mean? What did you do?**_

_Oh I didn't do anything to him. It's not him I want. It's you. It's always been you._

_**Why are you doing this? **_

_Like I said Kelly, you will be mine soon. No one can stop me. But it is a shame your brother died, I would have love to see the look on his face when I finally get you._

_**You will never get me you sick son of a bitch.**_

_Now, now. You don't wanna go get all riled up over something you have no control over now do you my love._

_**Now you listen to me you sick son of a bitch, I WILL NEVER BE YOUR LOVE**_

_That's where you are wrong sweetheart. I have an advantage over you and your little friends._

_**Oh yeah and what's that being a cowardly bitch**_

_You shut your little mouth you little slut_

_**No you shut your mouth and listen to me. You leave me and my friends alone.**_

_Oh I don't want nothing to do with your friends, and I give you my word, no harm will come to them, but you on the other hand, well I can't promise anything._

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_You don't need to know why love._

_**Whatever. Leave me alone.**_

_Sorry no can do._

_**Bullshit. You come near me, I'll kill you.**_

_Oh listen to you blondie. Finally standing up for yourself. I like the new you. It makes me hot._

_**Well then you better stop at the store and get you a porm mag and some lotion that's all the action you'll be getting anytime soon.**_

_You shut up little bitch. You don't know who your messing with you whore._

_**Oh please. Your nothing but a coward. Hiding behind a phone.**_

_You won't be calling me a coward when I hae your pretty blonde ass under me screaming for more._

_**Only your dreams sicko.**_

_Oh trust me for right now its only in my dreams, but not for long. By the way, it's a shame that John and Randy left a nice peice off ass like you alone. You never know who might stop by for a little fun._

I heard the other end of the line get cut off and all I could do was look at the floor.

_*How did he know I was alone?*_

"Kelly, Kelly are you okay?" I heard Cody say shaking me slightly pulling me from the trance that I was in.

"How did he know I was alone?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know, but I am not leaving anytime soon." he said pulling me into his arms for a hug.

I felt his hands run up and down my back. I felt safe and protected in his arms. It was an odd sence to feel so secured in someone's arm that I only knew for less than a hour.

"I don't understand why me?" I asked him. "I never intentionaly pissed someone off." I added.

"Don't worry about it Kelly. I won't let nothing happen you, and neither will John and Randy." he said trying to comfort me.

"What are you going to do? Huh, you won't be here long." I said pulling out of his warm and sooting embrace.

"Look, I know your a little upset right now, but please calm down." he said to me putting his hands on my arms.

"A little upset." I practically yelled at him. "My brohter is dead and now I have psycho after me, and you expect me to be calm." I yelled.

"Not completly calm, but being upset isn't going to help either." he said rubbing my arms again.

"Oh jeez you think." I said taking deep breaths. "Sorry I flipped out." I said to him.

"You don't need to apologize me. I just need you to calm down." he told me.

"I'm trying to. It's not easy for me." I said taking more deep breathes. "Didn't Ted tell you that I have anxiety attacks?" I added.

"Yeah he mentioned that, but I figured they had you on medicine." he said.

"Yeah, but I don't take them unless I need them." I said in between breaths.

"Do you want me to go get them for you?" he asked me.

"No, I'll be fine." I said closing my eyes and putting my hands on Cody's wrist taking more deep breaths.

After awhile, I could feel my heart beat slow down and go back to normal. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see Cody looking at me.

"Better?" he asked putting two finger to my neck and looking at his watch.

I knew he was checking my pulse. I may be a teacher but I did take health.

"Yes, im fine now." I said to him. "Thanks." I said when he pulled his fingers from neck.

"No problem." he said.

"Were you recording the call?" I asked him.

I knew he had his phone out when I got the call, but I didn't know what he was doing.

"Yeah. I figured Randy or John might want to hear it." he said to me.

"Oh lord." I said sitting back down and putting my head back in my hands.

"What?" he asked sitting down next to me and putting his hand on my back.

_Why does he keep touching me?_

"Please don't tell them." I asked him.

"Why not Kelly? They have the right to know." he said moving his hand from back.

"If you tell them, my life as I know it will be over." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

"They will never leave me alone. They will be with me 24/7. Randy will talk to his dad about hiring me a body guard. I can't do it." I said to him. "I have a life." I added.

"I know you life, and so does John and Randy. They want you to keep it. Thats why they act the way you do." he said to me.

"I know that. Its just John has a son on the way, and Randy is about to get married. I don't want them to have to worry about little old me. That's not fair to them." I said.

"They don't see it that way Kelly. They see you as their little sister. All they want to do is keep you safe, and that what we all are going to do." he said standing up in front of me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" i asked him with a confused look on my face.

"I'm still going to tell John and Randy. They the right to know." he said. "But you don't have to worry about the trying to protect you." he said calmly.

I looked up at him and seen the seriousness in his voice and the look on his face.

_What the hell does he mean by that?_

"What do you mean?" I asked him sitting back to look at his face better.

"What I mean is that from here until we get this guy, I will be your bodyguard." he said to me.

"What?" I asked looking at him like he was stupid.

"You heard me Kelly." he said to me. "From here on out, I will be with you 24/7" he said looking at me.

* * *

_**So what do you think so far?**_

_**Feel free to give me suggestions on what you want to see.**_


	4. Sleeping Arrangments

_**A/N: Thanks AngelsDestiny22, kiki254, && Vixxy Vampire for the great re-views.**_

_**You people are WONDERFUL!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe that the guy actually called her cell phone.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her.

"Only for the past couple months. At first it was just letters and roses This is the first time he called." she told me.

I didn't believe the last part she said. I remembered the look on her face as she looked at her cell and seen that it was a blocked number. She had looked horrified.

"Are you positive that this is the first time he called?" I asked her again. "Kelly, I need to know everything." I added.

"Yes, this the first time he called. Well I think it's the first time. It is the first time he actually said something." she said to me.

"How do you think it's the first time he called? It's either he has or he hasn't called. Plain and simple." I said kind of rude.

"Why are you being such an ass?" she shot at me.

"I'm not trying to be an ass. I'm just trying to help you." I sad to her.

"I never asked for your help Cody." she shot at me.

"I know you didn't, but your brother did, and I promised him I would help." I said to her.

"You this is one promise you can break. I don't want your help." she said to me before sitting down on the swinging couch.

Man why did she have to be exactly like Ted. Both stubborn as hell. I would rather deal with Ted than her. Between the two she was more stubborn.

"I don't care if you want my help or not, I promised your brother and I keep my promises." I said to her.

I was still looking outside through the windows. I was making sure that nothing seemed out of place. I was gonna wait for one of the guys to get back before taking a look around the house and outside. Just to make sure there wasn't any camera's around. I knew there must be one somewhere out front because he had known that John and Randy had left. He never mentioned me. Maybe he had a tracker on their cars. I would have to talk with them about it.

"Well like I said, I don't want your help. So don't think I am going to do anything you tell me to." she said getting up and walking into the house.

I was glad that was a few steps behind her or I would have been hit by the door. Even though I was pretty sure that she did intentionally.

"Wat the hell was that?" I said to her as I followed her into the kitchen.

"What was what?" she said with a smirk that was somewhat similar to her brothers, but was cuter than his.

"Are you trying to break my face?" I said to her.

"What if I am?" she said to me.

"Why are you being so hostile towards me. I am only trying to help." I said to her.

"I am not being hostile, yet. And I never asked for your help." she said standing her ground. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and trying to take over my life." she added.

"I am not trying to take over your life. I am only trying to keep you alive." I shouted at her.

"Oh by telling me what to do and when." she shot at me. "If that's your idea of protection, then I don't want it." she said to me.

"Well what do you want me to do? Do you want to get killed and end up like your brother?" I shot at her.

I knew that as soon as I said that I regretted them. I can't believe I even seen said something like that. I watched as her face went motionless. I could tell that I hurt her.

"Kelly, I'm sorry. I never meant to say it, it just came out." I said softly.

"Of course I don't want to get killed, but this guy doesn't want to kill me, he just wants me." she said.

"Or so he says. I'm not trying to tell you how to run your life, but until this guy is caught then you should be careful." I said walking over to her. "I know your brother is gone, but you still have John and Randy and Mickie and Candice." I added. "They love you two."

"I know. I just don't want to depend on them. They ave their own lives. Randy and Candice is getting married. John and Mickie are expecting their first child." she said sounding sad.

"I know you don't. That's why I'm here." I said to her.

"I thought you said you promised my brother you would help." she said to me.

"I did promise him. See, I'm kinda like you two. I don't have any siblings. The only family I have left is my mom and dad in Georgia and some friends there to." I told her.

"Oh ok." she said. "Why are you here instead of with your parents?" she asked. "And don't say that it's because your promise with my brother." she added.

"Well I told my mom and dad that I would stay here until after your brother's funeral, then I would come home." I told her. "But know I don't know since you have Mr. Loverboy." I said chuckle.

"Real funny Rhodes. He's not my anything except for stalker." she said playfully hitting my arm.

"Hey that hurt." I said pushing her slightly.

"What? You are such a liar. I barely hit you." she said hitting m again.

This time she hit me harder. Of course it didn't hurt but I was trying to lighten the mood. It was easy with her. She had one of those nice and friendly personality's. I couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt her.

"Your right it didn't hurt." I said. "I was just playing." I added.

"And you call me hostile." she said laughing.

"You can be when you get mad, and next time remind to me to not piss you off. I would love to keep my 'dashing' face." I said giving her a smile which made her laugh.

"'Dashing' Really. That is so old." she said to me. "No one says it anymore." she added.

"Hey are you calling me old?" I said trying to grab her but she was quick and dodged all my attempts.

"Maybe, maybe not, but hey, if the shoe hits." she said laughing.

"I am not old. Your brother's older than me, and if I am not mistaken we are about the same age." I said.

Thankfully I was a good athlete. I was able to catch her after tricking her with some of my basketball and football skils.

"Hey you cheated." she said laughing.

"No I didn't. I just used my skills." I said and started tickling me.

I felt like a kid again. Never since I was in middle school, had I had so much fun with a girl like this. I'm sorry woman. It was nice.

I was shocked when Kelly was able to twist out of my grip, but in doing so she made us fall on the floor. She tried to tickle me but I caught both of her wrists and pinned them on the floor just slightly above her head. I looked down at her and got lost in her eyes. She had really beautiful eyes. They were also blue, just like Teds. The difference is that Ted's eyes were a lighter color, while Kelly's were more of a deep blue. Like the ocean.

"Are we interuting something?" I heard a male vouce say and I looked up and seen it was the newly engaged couple Randy and Candice.

"Huh. Oh no." I said moving to stand up and put my hand out to help Kelly to get up.

When her hand touched mine I felt the same zap as earlier.

_What the hell?_

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Kelly asked giving the couple a hug.

"I told you we would come over later." the dark haired woman said to the blonde.

"Oh that's right. I forgot." she said smiling.

"Yeah, we see." Randy said.

I could tell that Randy was looking at me up and down.

"Randy don't be mean." she said to him.

"I'm not. Just clearly stating the facts." he said to her.

"Babe don't be a dick." his finacee said slapping his abdomen with her hand.

"Yeah, Randy don't be a dick." Kelly said laughing.

"Kelly, are you going to introduce us?" I heard Randy ask.

"Alright fun. Take all the fun away." she said.

After she introduced all of to each other she started explaining things to the couple. It was odd sitting her and listen to her talk to the couple because it was clear that Candice was the only one paying attention to Kelly. Randy kept watching me and after a while it felt akward. I kept wondering when she was going to tell them that her stalker had called but she never brought it up. I was debatig on whether or not to tell them. I knew that if I did Kelly would be mad at me, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I made a promise to her brother and there was no way I was gonna let it go. Not after meeting her and acully getting to know each other.

I was about to tell the couple about the call when John and Mickie walked into the house. I had forgotten that they was staying here. I had meet them when I first got here. They was a nice couple.

"So did anything happen while we was gone?" John asked her.

"No." she quickly said.

"Yes, When me and Candice got here, they was on the floor." Randy told him with a smirk.

"What was you two doing on the floor?" Mickie asked laughing.

"Nothing like Mickie. Gosh. We fell okay." she said.

"It looked more than just you two fell." Randy said.

I laughed with everyone else when Kelly threw a pillow at Randy. I was surprised when it hit in the face. I figured he would have dodged it or tried to catch it.

"Hey what was that for?" he said laughing and throwing it back at the blonde.

Kelly laughed some more when she smacked it out the way and made it fall to the floor. I remember Ted telling me that while she was in high school, Kelly played volleyball all four years and for her senior year, ended up as team captain. I was glad to know that after 5 years she still had it in her.

"I felt like it." she said laughing.

"You deserved it babe." Candice said smiling up at her finace.

"Yeah sure. You girls awlays stick together." John said. "It's kinda scary." he added.

"Hey it's wat we do." his wife said. "Would you rather us follow guys around all day." she added.

It was funny when John had said no at the same time as Kelly said yes.

"Hey, I can say that. I am single." she said to him.

"Yeah sure you are. For now." Randy said.

"Hey, what is tht supposed to mean?" she asked him.

"Nothing just saying." he said looking from her to me.

I wondered if he thought that there might be something between me and Kelly. As of right now there wasn't, but I would love to in near future.

"So Cody, do you know about Kelly's 'little' problem?" I heard Randy ask me.

"Yeah, and so did Ted. That's why I'm here." I said to him.

"How did Ted find out?" Candice asked him. "Babe, you promised me you wouldn't tell him." she said to him.

"I didn't tell him Candy, John told him." he said. "Go yell at him." he said to her.

"John." she said to him.

"Don't look at me like that. He had a right to know. I'm glad that he did or Cody wouldn't be here to help." he said to all of us.

I could help but be grateful for John telling Ted about the problem.

"He called Kelly while you all were gone." I said bluntly.

I could tell that the two couples were shocked. Candice and Mickie looked at Kelly while Randy and John from each other to Kelly to myself. I looked over at Kelly who looked mad. I watched as she got up and went towards the back. I went up to follow her but was stopped by the girls.

"We got this. You just fill the guys in." Mickie said before grabbing Candice and walking towards the back to be with Kelly.

"She is gonna hate me for a while isn't she?" I asked the guys.

"Naw, just for a couple hours, she will get over it by the end of the night." John said.

"Yeah, it's not in Kelly's nature to stay mad at someone for longer than a couple hours." Randy said. "So what did this guy say." he asked.

"Well he knew that you two wasn't here with her, but he didn't know that I was here." I told him.

"He must have a tracker on mine and John's car. If he a camera or was watching the place he would have seen you." John said.

"Yeah that what scares me." I told him.

"What else did he say?" Randy asked me.

"I have it recorded onto my phone if you want to hear it." I said to them.

When they agreed I pulled my cell out of my pocket and went in search of it. I played for them and watch their face after hearing what this sick bastard have to say. I put my phone back into my pocket after they was done listening to it.

"Man, this guy is twisted." John said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah I know." Randy said to him. "I thought it was weird he kept referring to her as 'his love'." he added.

"Yeah that was what I found strange." I said to him.

"Why is that strange?" John asked.

"It means that Kelly has either meet him or she knows who he is?" Randy said.

"So this is personsal." I said to them.

"According to his tone, real personal." John said.

"How long are you going to be here?" John asked me.

"Officially just until Ted's funeral. But I can stay longer, if needed." I told him. "Why?"

"Well with you here it's easy to keep on eye on Kelly." he told me. "Especially since I am about to become a parent and Randy is getting married." he added.

"It takes some pressure of us." he said.

"Oh." I said to them. "I know."

"That's probably asked you to come." Randy said laughing. "Among other reasons." he added.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"If I know Ted correctly and since I have known him since we were both in diapers, he not only sent you to help look after Kelly." he said to me.

"What Randy is trying to say, he probably thought you had a thing for Kells and thought you would be good for her." John added.

"There is nothing going on between me and her." I said to them.

Unfortunately it was true. Kelly was no where wanting to start a relationship and frankly I didn't blame her. After what Mike did and losing her brother, I was surprised at emotionaly stable she was.

"Well from what I seen when Candice and I walked in, there is defantly something there between you two." Randy said.

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it just yet. Not until I had the chance to go throw it all in my head.

"Were will you be staying at?" John asked me.

"Oh I don't know. I just got in today. Haven't had the chance to rent a hotel room." I told them.

"Good, then don't bother." I heard John say. "You can stay here." he added.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I don't know." I said to them.

"It's the least we can do." Randy said. "Besides we won't take no for an answer." He added.

"Alright fine. You two win. For now." I said to them. "So where do you want me to sleep. There are only 3 rooms here." I added.

"You can sleep in Ted's room because you are so not sleeping in my room." I heard Kelly say from behind me.

I turned to see her, Candice, and Mickie walking back into the front room.

"Now come on Kellz. No need to be rude." John said. "We just want to make sure you stay safe." he added.

"Yeah, and since Candice and I will be staying in Ted's room, your room is the only one left." Randy said to her.

"How about you and Cody share a room and Candice can sleep with me." she said giving him a dirty look.

I watched Randy just looked at her with a shocked looked. Everyone except those two were laughing including myself. It was odd knowing that the two used to date. But it was more of a brother/sister relationship.

"No chance." Randy said. "Cody will be sleeeping in your room and that's final." he said getting up and walking to the back.

"Fine, but he is sleeping on the floor." she said getting up and walking upstairs.

I looked over at John, Mickie, and Candice to seem them trying not to laugh. Hell, even I was trying not laugh.

"You are in for one long night." John said before getting up and walking back to follow Randy.

I looked over at the two women.

"Did she really mean it that I will be sleeping on the floor." I asked them.

"I don't know. But don't get your hopes up." they said before leaving me alone in the front room by myself.

_Man this is gonna be a hell of a night._


	5. Calls, Handcuffs, and Something else

**A/N: Thanks to **_**AngelsDestiny22**_** && **_**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**_** for the great reviews.**

**2 to **_**AngelsDestiny22:**_** I don't plan on revealing who the stalker is until later on. But trust me, it will be a surprise.**

**

* * *

**

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_I can not believe Randy._

Why would he let Cody sleep in my room.

_I hate men._

"Are you really going to make me sleep on the floor?" I heard Cody ask me from the doorway.

"Yeah. You sure as hell ain't sleeping in my bed." I told him.

"That's not fair." he said giving me a sad look.

"You can give me a sad look all you want. It's not going to work." I said to him.

"Your mean." he said laughing.

"Yeah I know." I said to him. "There should be an air mattress in my closet. It's only a twin. But it should do." I said to him.

"Thanks." he said walking over and opening my closet. "Where exactly is it?" he ased me.

I didn't say anything to him. I just walked over there pushed him out the way and went in to look for it. I knew exactly where it was at. I knew that he was watching my ass. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Here." I said handing it to him and walking around him.

"Thanks." he said to me. "Aren't you going to help me blow it up." he asked me.

"Uh no. It has a pump and the batteries are in there. It should take about 20 minutes to blow up." I told him.

I went to my dresser to get out my pjs.

"I'm taking my shower." I said.

I didn't wait for him to say anything. I just walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I just hoped that Cody wouldn't just walk in. That was the only bad thing about not having locks on the bathroom door. The other bathroom had a look in its door. Except mine. I figured since the only way to get into mine was through my room. Normally I would just lock my bedroom door. My shower today was longer and hotter than most. I had the hot water almost all the way up. It felt good. As I got of the shower and went to grab a towel.

All of sudden the door opened up and Cody walked in.

"Cody what the hell are you doing?" I asked screaming and trying to grab a towell but couldn't reach it.

"Oh shit. I am sorry." he said quickly walking out and shutting the door.

_Oh my god. This wasn't going to work._

I just stood there in shock for a minute. I can't believe he just did that.

_What was he thinking?_

I stayed in the bathroom until I for awhile aftre I got dressed. I didn't know if I could go out there and face him. I don't know what all he seen. I hoped it wasn't anything, but the look on his face told another thing. I took a deep breathe and walked out to my room. He must have changed into his pjs because all he had on was a pair of grey sweat pants and a white beater on.

_Man did he look good._

Cody was paceing back and forth in front of my bed. Either he wasn't paying any attention or he just didn't care because he continued doing it.

"Are you going to tell me why you walked in on me earlir?" I asked him.

He must have been in his own little world because he didn't look at me. He just kept pacing, and it was starting to freak me out. So I walked over and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he asked me.

"Well one becasue you were freaking me out pacing back and forth. Its like you was in a trance. Secondly because you walked in on me while in the shower." I shot at him.

"I told you I was sorry." he said to me. "I forget you was in there." he added.

"You forgot I was in there. Didn't you hear the shower running?" I yelled at him.

"No. Besides, you should locked the door." he said.

"The door doesn't look smart ass." I said walking over to sit on my bed.

"Well you should have told me." he said sitting at the end of my bed.

"I didn't think I had to. You should have knocked. You knew I was taking a shower." I shot at him.

"I said I forgot. God what more could you want?" he said to me.

I was startled when Randy and John barged into my room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" John asked.

"Yeah and why are you two yelling. Some of us are trying to sleep." Randy said looking at me.

"Cody walked in on me while I was in the shower." I told him.

"You wasn't in the shower when I walked you. You was reaching for a towell." he shot at me.

"Did you see me naked?" I asked yelling at him.

"No I didn't see you naked." she shot back. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before." he said to me.

"So but they weren't me." I shot back at him.

"I told you that I didn't see you naked. What is your problem?" he asked me.

"My problem is you. Didn't your momma teach you to knock." I said to him.

"Yeah, and I did. You didn't answer. It wasn't my problem." he said yelling back.

"Yes it is. You knew I was in the shower and just walked on in. I didn't hear you knocking." I shot at him.

"Again not my problem." he said to me.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't throw things at me." he said to me.

"It's my house, I will do what ever I want." I said rolling my eyes and looking at my phone.

"Kelly be nice to him." Randy said. "And stop yelling please." he added.

"I wouldn't have to yell had someone used common sense." I said to him.

Cody was about to say something back but was cut off by John.

"If you two don't quit argueing I swear I will cuff you two together." John said to us.

"Like hell you are." I shot at him. "Since you two like Cody so much, why don't you share a room with him." I added.

"Not going to happen Kel. Me and John are staying where we are. You have no choice." Randy said to me.

"You guys are mean." I shot at them.

"Yeah, but we love you. This is how it's gonna be until who it is that is messing with you is caught." John said to me.

"Like hell it is. I can't stand him." I said to them.

"I don't like you either princess." Cody shot at me.

"Why are such a grumpy dick?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't be grumpy if someone would stop yelling." he shot giving me a dirty look.

"OMG. Just shut up." Randy said.

It scared me because for as long as I have known him, he never raised his voice at me. I have heard him do it, but it was never at me.

"The both of you need to get over it and right now." John said.

"Fine. Kelly, I am sorry for walking in on you while you was in the bathroom. I shoud have knocked louder. Next time I will scream for you." he said to me.

"Oh there isn't going to be another time. After tonight you can sleep on the couch." I shot at him.

"The hell I am. If you hate me so much, you can sleep on the couch." he shot back to me.

"You two thought I was kidding." John said before walking over to me and Cody.

"You are not handcuffing me to Cody." I told John.

"I told you if you don't stop arguing that I was going to." he said.

He put the cuff on Cody and was about to grab my wrist and when I moved. I was stopped by Randy who handed John my right hand. I tried to get loose but it wasn't working. All I could do was watch as John literally cuffed me to Cody.

"You can't do this. What if I have to pee?" I shot to him.

"Don't know. Don't care. I will uncuff you in the mourning. If I hear anymore arguing, I will cuff your other hands." John said before leaving my room.

"Randy you can't let him do this to me." I said giving him a sad look.

"Sorry Kellz. I can't." he said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

I wanted to smack him so bad. I couldn't help it, but he must have expect it because he moved. So i went to hit again and well it didn't work either. Next thing I knew, We was both laying on my bed. Cody had me once again on my back pinning to the bed. He had pinned my hands just abaove my head. This time he wasn't holding my wrists, are fingures were intwined with each other.

"Looks like me and you will be sharing a bed aftre all." he said with a smirk.

"You think this is funny." I said to him.

I so badly wanted to yell, but I didn't want John or Randy to come back. Randy would be mad to see this again. I knew that when he walked in on me and Cody in the kitchen he was upset. Between him and John. Randy was more protective of me.

"Yeah I do. You couldn't stop argueing could you." he said to me.

"Just shut up." I shot at him. "Will you get off me?' I asked him politely.

"If you promise not to try to hit me again for the rest of the night." he said to me.

"Fine. I promise." I told him.

"You promise to what?" he said with a smirk.

"I promise not to try to hit again for the rest of the night." I said.

"Good. Then yes. I will get off of you." he said. "After this." he said.

I was shocked when he kissed me. His lips felt nice and soft against mine. Deep down inside of me, I knew that I wanted this also. So I kissed back. Neither one of us let it get out of hand. It stayed nice and sweet. At first I was the one who started teasing him with my tongue, but then he caught on, and well after that, the kiss began to feel better. It felt right. Which didn't make any sense to me. I had just met him today. I knew a couple things about him, but that was only because of my brother telling me.

When Cody ended the kiss I kpet my eyes closed. I was trying to wrap my mind about what w was supposed to do now. When I finally opened my eyes, Cody was watching me. He gave me another pick before getting off me and laying to my right. I was about to ask him why he kissed me when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and seen that the number was blocked. I knew who it was before even answering the phone. Cody knew who it was cause he grabbed his phone and went to record the call like he did last time.

_Hello my beautiful Kelly._

_**I'm am not yours. Stop calling me that.**_

_You will be mine. Soon._

_**That's where your wrong. I will never be yours.**_

_Oh no. You will be mine sweetheart. When the time comes._

_**I am not your sweeheart. Stop calling me that.**_

_Or what? What are you going to do?_

_**Nothing because I am nothing like you.**_

_Your wrong. We are exactly alike. We were made for each other._

_**No your wrong. We are nothing alike. You are nothing but a coward who hides behind a phone.**_

_You take that back you little slut._

_**Or what? You gonna call and threaten me again. Cause that all it seems you can do.**_

_I can do more than you think. So if I was you, I'd watch it._

_**Watch what. You are nothing but a worthless coward who hides behind a phone and torments an innocent women. Does that make you feel any better? Did your mommy not show you enough love when you was little? **_

_You shut up you little bitch. You know nothing about me or my mother. Don't you dare talk about her._

_**Or what. Like I said. Your nothing but a coward. You hide behind a phone. Your nothing but a fucking coward. Don't call me again you little bitch.**_

I didn't wait for him to reply or anything before hanging up. I didn't care what he had to say anymore. I shouldn't let him get to me like that. I was tired of this and tired him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

I just sat there shock after hearing Kelly go off on the guy. Part of me was proud that she stood up to him, but part of me was scared. We had no idea who this guy was or what he was capable of. Which was what scared me the most.

"Kelly, why would you do that?" I asked her.

"I can't take it no more. I am tired of not being to sleep because I have nightmares about him. I just can't take it anymore." she said breaking down and started crying.

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid no more." I said to her. "I won't let anything happen to you." I added.

She just nodded her head in agreement. She was still crying a but but not as much. I pulled her over to me and let her rest her head on my chest. It was kind of hard to get comfortable since her right hand and my left hand was cuffed together. But after a while we was able to get comfortable. And that's how she feel asleep. I watched her sleep unitl I felt myself getting tired. I used my free hand to turn off the light beside the bed. I kissed the top of her head and then feel asleep myelf.


	6. Going Home with a Visit

**A/N: Thanks to **Cena's baby doll** && **Animal-Viper-Cena Fan** && **AngelsDestiny22** for the great reveiws.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Kinda lost my muse for this story. Had so many ideas but couldn't find a way to write them.**

**Hopefully after this chapter I will be able to update more. *crossing my fingers* **

**Only a few more chapters left. **

**

* * *

**

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

_**4 days Later**_

It's been four days since Kelly's stalker has called. Which made everyone happy. Including Cody. Kelly was able to focus on Ted's funeral and what she would say. Randy, Candice, John, Mickie, and Cody were all going to say something as well. Cody had talked to his CO about staying with Kelly throught the service and was glad that he was bale to. He knew that she would have her friends there he just wanted to be there for her. Not only for himself, but for Ted also.

When they pulled up to the church were the funeral was going to be taking place they had noticed that it looked it most of the town was there.

"I didn't think that there was going to be so many people there." Kelly said to them.

Ted's casket was closed because of when the bomb went off it burnt some of his face and scratched it up really bad.

Cody had feld Kelly's hand through the survice. To any one who seen them would have thought that they were more than just friends. That was until Cody went up to speak about Ted. Everyone who went including John, Mickie, Randy, Candice, and Cody. Kelly had chosen to give his eugiloy. Cody wanted to go up there but Kelly said because it would cause to much suspension. They didn't know who he was or where he was. They hoped that who ever it is doesn't know about Cody being there.

Kelly had wanted to go home after her brother was buried. Neither couple nor Cody objected. As soon as they had gotten home Kelly locked herself up in her room. She left some things for Cody outside of the door.

* * *

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

It's been a couple days since Ted's funeral and nothing changed. Kelly had locked herself in her room. I had to sleep on the couch. It was comfortable though. Kelly would only come out of her room to get her food and leave me my clothes. We was all worried about her.

"We need to get her out of the room?" Mickie said to us.

"Yeah but how?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Mickie said.

The past couple of days I was able to get to know the two couples a little bit better. I could tell then Randy and John love Kelly like a sister. They had admitted at first it was akward but after awhile it got better. I was glad that she was able to keep them as friends.

I was about to say something when we heard Kelly open her door and come out of her room. She was wearing some pink track pants and a baby blue tank top.

"Hey you okay?" I asked walking over to her.

She didn't say anything just nodded her head and waled around me toward the kitchen. I turned and seen hwo everyone else was watching her to.

"Kelly. Come on. Talk to us." Candice said to the blonde.

"Maybe I don't want to talk." she said to the dark haired woman.

"Then don't. Sit down with us. Stop locking yourself in your room." Mickie said to her.

"Why. It's not going to change anything." she shot at the pregnant woman.

"We know that Kelly. We are worried about you." Randy said to her.

"Well don't be. I am fine." she said to him.

"Really. Because your fooling us." John shot at her.

_This is going to get real ugly real fast._

'What is that supposed to mean John?" Kelly asked him.

"Your say your fine Kelly, but we know better. Why won't you talk to us?" John said to her.

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was being sincere. He wasn't to make Kelly feel bad about her attitude. He was just wanting her to talk to them. It's not good to her keep her emotions all bottled up like she is.

"Why should I talk to you? None of you know what I am going through." she shot not only at John but to everyone.

"So that don't mean you can alienate yourself from your friends." I said to her.

"Oh please. The only reason you all are here is because of Ted." she said to them.

"That's not true Kell and you know it." Randy shot back at her.

"Oh really. The only reason you staying here in this house is because you promised Ted." she said to him.

"Yeah. I promised to look after you. If I didn't love you like a sister, I wouldn't do it." Randy shot at her.

"Oh so before when hwe were dating you didn't care if I was hurt then, but now that I am like your sister you care. Real nice Randal." she shot at him.

"That was a long time ago Kelly. No need to bring it up." Candice said to her.

"Why don't you shut up. No one asked you." Kelly shot at the dark haird woman.

"Don't talk to her like that Kelly." Randy said at her.

And let me tell you, boy did he sound pissed. His facial expression said it all to.

_What the hell is wrong with you Kelly?_

"Or what? You gonna hit me?" she shot at him making everyone in the room gasp.

John had moved from standing behind them to standing in between the two. Candice was holding Randy and Mickie was standing next to him. In a way it looked like everyone was ganging up on the young blonde and in a way they were. But only becuase they loved her enough to do this. They wanted her to talk about it and this was probably the only way they thought they could.

"If it would knock some sense ito you then yeah I should." he said to her.

"Kelly come on. Stop it." John said looking at her.

"Why? You all started this. You couldn't leave me alone." she shot to him.

"Because we care. It is not right for you to look yourself up in your room all alone." he said ti her.

"If you cared about me you would leave me alone." she said to him.

"We have. For the past couple of days." John said to her.

"We know your greiveing Kelly, but we are here for you." Mickie said to her.

"What do you know about what I am going through?" Kelly said to the pregnant woman.

"I don't know what you are going thtough. But they don't mean we can't be here for you." Mickie said sounding sincere.

"Maybe I don't want you guys here." she shot to them. "None of you is here for me." she added.

"That's bullshit Kelly and you know it." I said to her.

She must have forgotten that I was here because she looked shocked at me.

"Oh really. Why are you here again?" she shot at me.

"Kelly that is enough." John shot at her. "I am done standing here and listen go off on your friends." he added.

"My friends. Your kidding me right. The only reason why all are here is becuase you all made a stupid promise to MY brother." she said.

"Yeah that's right. We made a promise to your brother. So what. If we didn't care about you, we wouldn't have done it. Did you ever think about that. Or are you to wrapped up in your self to realize that." Mickie said to her.

"Shut up you fat bitch. You don't have the right to call me a selfish." Kelly shot at her.

I was shocked that Kelly would even say something like that to one of her friends. I could tell by the look on Mickie face that she was shocked to. She looked almost in tears. Thankfully Candice was there to support the women.

"You know what Kelly. If yout going to treat us like this, then you get your wish." Randy said to her. "Come on Candice. Lets leave the bitch alone." he said to his fiancee.

Kelly stormed up the stairs before anyone left. So Randy and Candice decided to stay.

It took all of us a while to say something becuase we all was in a bit of a shock.

"Has she ever acted like that before?" I asked everyone else.

"No never." John said.

"Yeah she did once." Mickie said.

John and Randy just looked at her. Along with Candice and myself. I could tell that Mickie hadn't told them about that one time. They were just as shocked as myself.

"When?" John asked his wife.

"When her parents died. She did the same exact thing. What she did know was her way of coping with it all." Mickie said to them.

"Yeah but that doesn't give her the right to talk to us the way she did." John said her.

"I know. Just give her some time. It won't be long until she comes down and starts apologizing left and right." Candice said to them. "And you will forgive her to." she said with authority.

The look both her and Mickie gave John and Randy was quite funny. To me. John and Randy were very strong men. They would do anything to for the people they love. But when it came down to Mickie and Candice getting theit way, well that was another story. I may have only them for a week, but living in the same house with them you get the chance to know them.

"Alright fine. But I am still mad at her." Randy said to them.

"Why would Kelly bring up your relationship with her?" I asked him.

I knew that I had no right to ask but something kept bugging me about it.

"I only what happened between you two from what Ted told me." I added.

"What all did he tell you?" Randy asked me.

"That when the two of you were dating you had abit of a temper. She broke up with you and told you to get some help. Which you did. But that's all I know." I said to him.

I knew from the look on his and Candice's face that that it was something they don't like to talk about. But I needed to know.

"First off, I'm just gonna say that I never hit her." he said. "But I did have anger problems. I would beat up anybody and everynody. One day I was walking home with Kelly and some guy came out of no where and started messing with her. I didn't know that she knew him but I still beat him up pretty good. Kelly seen it all and broke up with me then. She told me that if I didn't start going to conseling or something then our friendship would be over also. She had told me that after I was done with counsling we could get back together but didn't because I meet Candice." he added.

"I'm guesing she didn't take it to well?" I asked him.

"I don't know. She said that she was happy for me, but she never talked to me about it." he said to me.

"She was heartbroken at first but she got over it after seeing the two of you together." Mickie told them. "She never said anything bad about Candice or you for that matter." she added.

I could tell that not only Randy but Candice was happy about the news. I was sure that up until now either couple nor Kelly had sat down and talked about it.

"What about you John?" I asked him.

"What about me?" he asked me.

"How did you and Kelly break up?" I asked him.

"We just fell out of love. At first everything was great. We got along and everything. We were the 'it' couple. Well that was what the town called us. But after awhile people started expecting things from us and we grew apart. It was a mutal decission." he said to me "It took us awhile to get over it, but after a couple months we started talking and we became friends. She is the one who introduced me to Mikcie." he said pulling his pregnant wife to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"What about the two of you?" Randy asked me. "Is there anything going on?" he added.

"No there is nothing going between me and her." I told them.

"Maybe. But I know you feel something for her." John said to me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked looking at him confusd.

"Come on man. We all see the way you look at her." John said.

"Yeah that and Ted would tell us about how you used talk about her all the time." Randy added to John's statement.

All I could do was groan. I didn't think Ted would acually tell his buddies about that. I wondered if Kelly somehow found out. I hoped not.

"Don't worry Cody. Kelly doesn't know about it." Mickie assured me.

We talked awhile longer about anything that came to mind. But most of the talk was about Kelly. They would all share stories about her and told me what happened between her and her ex boyfriend Mike. I would tell them stories about Ted. It was nice. I knew they appreciated me telling them about their friend.

After what seemed like only a hosrt time which was about six hours.

Mickie and Candice had went up stairs to check on Kelly.

"OMG!" we heard Candice and we all ran upstairs.

I looked in the door and seen that the window was open and so was her closet door. John and Randy had looked at her closet.

"She packed some of her clothes." Randy said.

"We have to find her now." Mickie said in tears.

"It's gonna be okay Micks. We are going to find her." John assured his wife.

"I'm going to try callin her." Randy said.

"Don't bother. She left her phone." I said looking over at her dresser to see her pink BlackBerry laying there.

"Shit. Were could she have gone?" John said.

I was about to say something when Randy's cell phone went off.

"Hey... What's up? ... You did... Where?... Thanks man... Yeah sure... See you in a few..." he said before hitting a buttom on his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Randy what's up?" Candice said sounding concerned.

"That was Mike. He seen Kelly walking and picked her up." Randy said with a sigh.

"Oh thank god." Mickie said putting one hand on her forehead and the other on her six month pregnant stomach.

"Were are they now?" I asked him.

"He is bringing her home now. He said they will be here shortly." He said before walking oout of her room and going back down stairs.

I stayed in her room a bit longer after the couples went down sairs. I went to look at her screen when ith started going off. It was a text message.

_**Not so smart to walk out of your house without protection Kelly. Never know when I am going to get you. Better watch out love.**_

"What's wrong man?" I heard Randy ask me from the door way.

I turned to him with Kelly's phone still in my heand.

"Kelly's stalker knew she left the house with out you or John." I said walking over to him and showing him the message.

"Shit." was Randy could say.

We made our way downstairs and told John, Mickie, and Candice about the text mesge.

"I want her to go with me. To Georgia. To meet my parents." I told them.

"I think it's a good idea. She needs to get away from all this." Micie said.

"Yeah me to." Candice added backing up Mickie.

"Will she agree to it though." I asked them.

"Looks like I have no choice." I heard Kelly say from the entry door.

We all turned to see her. She was holding her left hand and that was when I noticed that she had a cast on. Mike came in behind her with her bag and set it on the floor before shutting the door.

Mikcie and Candice rushed to hug the blonde. I was glad when Kelly hugged the two women back. I looked over to Mike. It was my first time seeing him and to be honest, I wasn't worried. He looked like an odd guy.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked looking from Kelly to Mike.

"I don't know. I was walking through the park when some guy started messing with me." she said to him.

"Is that why your left wrist is in a cast?" John asked her.

She just nodded her head and looked down at the floor.

"I was with my brother and his wife when I seen the guy messing with her. By time I got to her he had already left." Mike said to them.

I looked over to John and Randy to see what they thought. I personally don' t know if I should believe him or not but apperently neither did John or Randy.

"He is telling you the thruth." Kelly said to us.

"Thanks Mike for bringing her home." Randy said shaking his hand.

"No problem." he said shaking his then John's hand. "I better get back to my brother." he added then left.

"I know who it was." she said.

"I thought you said you didn't know?" I asked her.

"I only said that in front of Mike." she said to us. "I do know who it was but I don't who it is." she added

_And they say that blondes are stupid._

"I don't get it." Mickie said looking at the blonde.

"It was my stalker." Was all she had to say.

I felt Randy and John tense up. Randy looked ready to kill someone. And I wasn't going to get in his way.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Because he said '_I finally got you, my love.'_." she said.

She looked like she was about to break down. We all knew that the past week hadn't been the best for her. With losing her brother and having to deal with this stalker. Which was probably why she snapped earlier. She was in to much stress.

"That's it." Randy said. More like yelling. Which made the girls jump a bit. "When I get my hands on him, I;m gonna kill him." he added.

"Kelly we all decided that you need to go with Cody for awhile." John said to her.

"Go where?" she asked looking to me.

"To my parents home. In Georgia." I told her.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked softly.

"No not really." John said chuckling.

"Then I guess it's settled." she said to us. "Guys I wanna apologize for earlier." she added.

"No need." Mickie said. "You have been under alot of stress over the past month. I didn't think it would be long before you snapped." she added.

"But I do need to apologize. I had no right to say those things to you guys." she looking at everyone.

"It's alright Kelly. We get it. We accept your apology." Randy said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks." she said returning his hug.

"Yeah. Besides, it was funny seeing the firey side of you." John said chuckling.

"Oh shut up." she said laughing abit herself before giving him a hug also.

I was glad that she was now home and safe. I still couldn't believe that her stalker had attacked and broke her wrist. I didn't understand how a grown man could put his hands on a woman. Exspecially one they claim to be in love with.

"Now let's go upstairs and properly pack." Mickie said to Kelly.

"What all should I pack?" she asked looking over to me.

"Whatever you like. Just make sure you also have some pants. It does it kinda chilly." I told her.

"How long will we be down there?" she asked me.

"For about a month." I said to her.

She just nodded her head and walked upstairs with the girls.

I looked back the guys and was glad to see that Randy had calmed down.

"You good now?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah. I can't believe he put his damn hands on her though. It makes me sick." he said to us.

"Yeah I know. Anyone who outs their hands on a woman like that should be shot." John added.

All I could do was nod in agreement.

"Do you guys want to come with?" I asked both John and Randy.

At first they objected but I was glad to convince them otherwise. Randy had yelled to both Candice and Mickie to not only pack their clothes but also his and John's.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" John asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides my mom would love it." I assured them.

"Good." Randy said with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**I know that it is not my best. **_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers;**_

_**1.) What do you guys WANT to see?**_

_**2.) What do you NOT want to see?**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.**_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_


	7. Meeting the Parents

_**A/N: Thanks to **__**Cena's baby doll**__** && **__**kiki254**__** && **__**AngelsDestiny22**__** for the great reviews.**_

_**You three are AWESOME! Love to you all.**_

_**2: **__**Cena's baby doll:**__ Here You Go!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Don't know who long this story will be. Have several ideas for it. I will try to make it around 15 - 20 chapters.**_

_**P.S. I added a little something in this chapter, I want you guys to pay close attention to the FIRST P.O.V. you'll realize something.**_

_**LET ME KNOW IF YOU FIND IT.**_

_**F.Y.I - I don't know Cody Rhodes' moms's real name, so I just picked a name. Sorry. :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stalker's P.O.V**_

I almost had her, again. If it weren't for her stupid boyfriend. I'm sorry ex-boyfriend. I knew that Kelly had broken up with Mike because he had slept with Maryse. Which just so happened to be pregnant. No one knew who the father was, but she claimed it to be the blonde's deceased brother. I didn't know whether or not Kelly believed her or not. I know I didn't believe her.

After the incident at the park I decided to wait for a better oppertunity. I don't know why exactly I went after her in the park. There something about her being there alone and vulnerable. But to be honest there was nothing vulnerable about her. She maybe a sweet and nice person, but everyone who knew the petite blonde, knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. And yesterday she did just that. She hit and kicked me several times and probably would have worked later on had Mike minded his own business.

As I was sitting in front of her house. Well not directly in front of her house, but close enough to watch her but not be seen. I watched as her and friends took several bags from the house to two different cars. The to offical couples John and Mickie Cena looked like they would be sharing a car with the newly engaged couple Randy Orton and Candice Michelle. Kelly would be sharing with a guy I didn't know. He was at Ted's funeral and spoke. The only thing I knew about him was that his name was Cody and he served with Ted. I had someone look into it. Just in case. No way was I going to lose her now.

I checked my watch again to see what the time was. Michelle should be here any minute with the information I needed. So until she came, I watched the beautiful blonde who would soon be mine. I watched her reaction with the new guy. I didn't think they were lovers. They didn't have the attitude, nor did she touch him like. She didn't touch John or Randy that way anymore either. I rememebr when she was dating both guys, she would not only touch them but also look at them like that. Exspecially with John. Them two were hot for each other. Always touching and kissing. I even watched them once haveing sex. They didn't know I was there.

It was her Senior year. Both Randy and John were Freshmen in college. Kelly had went with Candice to John and Randy's first basketball game. Their team had won. Candice left with Randy and Kelly left with John. He had driven her to hissecret spot. But only it wasn't so secret. At least they still believed it. I watched from behind a tree as the couple claimed each other. I remember wanting to go beat John to death for even touching her, but knew I couldn't. The one person that I should be mad at was Randy. He was her first. Randy was a Senior in high school whie Kelly was a Junior. It was Promtime. Randy had won Prom King. They had went to a hotel afterwards. I was glad that I couldn't watch or I would have done something.

After I make Kelly mine, I would make John and Randy pay for what they did to her. She was and will always be mine. Some people though that I would go after Candice or Mickie, but I wouldn't. They didn't do anything wrong except love the wrong person. So they were safe, from now. Unless they got in the way.

I heard a knock on the window and I looked over to see Michelle Callaway. Wife to my best friend and PI Mark Callaway.

I unlocked the door and motioned for her to get in fast which she did. All the time I was watching Kelly's house to make sure that no one was looking over here and was glad to know that they weren't paying any attention.

"Is she moving" Michelle asked me.

"Don't think so. Whos is that dark haired man with her?" I asked her.

"His name is Cody Rhodes. He was a friend of Ted's over in Iraq." she informed me.

I turned my attention back to Kelly and her house.

"I know that from just being at Ted's funeral. I meant did you find anything in the search." I asked her.

"Not much. Just that his full name is Cody Garret Rhodes. Ranked Corporal. Born and raised in a small town in Georgia." she said to me. "He must have been in some deep operation over in Iraq because everything and I mean everything is classified." she added.

"Do you know where she is going?" I asked her.

"Maryse said something about going out of town for a while. I think she is going with that Cody guy to his home." she said looking from the blonde to me.

I didn't pay much attention to Michelle. Just listened to her. I didn't want to risk losing Kelly while looking somewhere else.

"So she is leaving the state." I said to her softly.

"Yes. I believe so. But I would advice doing anything with or to her down there." she said to me.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked her.

I was glad that Michelle was on my side. Well she worked for me. She had no choice but to be on my side.

"Because if you do something to her in Georgia, instead of going to a state prison you would go to federal. Since you crossed state lines." she said to me.

"That's only if I get caught." I said to her with a smile.

"You think that John and Randy will let you get to her. They already hate you as it is, what do you they would do if they knew it was you who is messing with her." she said to me.

"They will never know. I am to clever for those two idiots." I assured her.

"Maybe but what about this Cody guy. He is in the military." she shot at me.

"I don't know about him. I just have to be extemly careful." I said to her.

"You better be. If you do by any chance get caught there is no lawyer in the country that can get you out of it." she told me.

Now I just looked at her. Michelle knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught.

"Don't woory about it. I got this." I assured.

"Yeah that's what you said last time. Your lucky she nor Mike was able to ID you." she said to me.

I didn't really have anything to say after that. I knew she was right. Even though I had a baseball cap on, I was glad neither one was able to get a good look and if they did, they wasn't telling anyone.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Michelle asked me.

"No. I only need me." I assured her. "Besides, if I get to many people, it's only gonna get messed up." I added.

"True." she said. "Don't be afraid to call if you need help." she added before leaving the car.

I looked at my watch again to notice that I have been sitting her for over an hour and still nothing. They had taken some bags to the cars, but that was it. So I kept waiting. Even though Michelle had given me Mr. Rhodes parents address. At first I was going to stay here and wait for her to come back, but after I heard that she was leaving with Cody and was staying there for a month. I decided to go. I didn't want to take a chance on losing on her.

About twenty minutes later they had left the blonde's house. I decided to follow hoping I wouldn't lose them. I knew that with Cody being military he would keep on eye on his surroundings. So I had to stay far enough back to watch but yet again not be seen.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

_**(In Georgia)**_

When I pulled into my parents large sounthern Georgia estate I couldn't help but feel at home. I hadn't been since for over a year and to tell you the truth I kinda missed the place. Even though I remember it always being quite, it was always home. When I parked the car behind my dads Benz and looked in my rearview mirror to see Randy parking his Black Hummer, I decided to look over at Kelly. I seen the awe in her eyes.

"You live here?" she asked in worried.

"Yeah. Problem." I said with a chuckle.

"No. This place is beautiful." she said opening her car door and getting out.

I decided to get our bags while she just stood there and looked at the house. I smiled and shaking my head at her. Sometimes she didn't even know how cute she could be.

"Nice place." I heard Randy said to me.

"Thanks. But it's my parents. Not mine." I said to him.

"It's yours to son." I heard my dad say.

I must have so caught up in watching Kelly's reactions to not tnotice my mom and dad walk towards us.

"Yeah. Only when you pass away, which better not be anytime soon." I said to him.

"You know me to well." my father said to me.

I walked over to give them both a hug. I would be lieing if I said that I didn't miss them. Me and dad didn't always get along but who did. He was proud that I had decided to join the Marines. I remember in one of the letters that I got from my mom. She had told me that my dad couldn't stop bragging about me and what I did.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends Cody." my mom asked looking at Kelly who was now standing to left of me.

"Of course mother." I said which made Kelly laugh. "Mom, Dad, this is Kelly, Ted's sister." I said introducing her first.

I knew that my mother knew who she was. I had written about her several times in several letters. I made sure to let my mom know not to mention that. I didn't want to be embarresed or make Kelly feel akward. I wanted her to clear her mind and relax.

"It's nice to meet you Kelly. Sorry to hear about your brother." my mom said walking over to give her a hug.

I silently thanked my mom for not bringing up anything in those letters.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Rhodes and thank you." Kelly said to my mom.

"Oh please. Call me Sharon." she said to her.

"Ok." Kelly said smiling and pulling out of the hug.

"Nice you meet you Kelly." my dad said to her. "You can call my Dusty or D or short." he added.

"Ok. Can do." she said smiling.

"These are her friends, Randy and his fiancee Candice and John and his wife Mickie." I introduced them.

My mom had given all four of them hug unlike my dad. He gave Mickie and Candice a hug but shook John and Randy's hand. Which didn't surprise me. He didn't hug and guys unless he knew them real well. From the looks from their faces, they didn't mind either.

"Oh Cody. Justin called and said that him and the boys will be over shortly to play basketball." My mom said to me.

"Really. You couldn't tell them to wait until possible tomorrow." I asked her.

"I tried to son, but your mom told them you were bringing home a girl and her friends and they wanted to meet her." my dad said laughing.

"Oh God." I said with a groan.

_This outta be fun._

I knew what they really wanted to see. The last girlfriend of mine they meet was Layla. And that was only because we all went to high school together. But me and her had broken up years ago. Even though I was dating Kelly, they knew me better.

"Why do you mke sound like seeing your friends is a bad thing?" Kelly asked me.

"You'll see once you meet them." I said to her. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to take our bags in." I added.

"You do that son. John, Randy would mind heling him." my mom said to the men.

"Sure thing." they both said to her before grabing theirs and their girls bags. I had mine and Kelly's.

"You know which rooms they can use." my mom said to me. "The girls are coming with me and will be in the garden." she added pulling the girls with her.

"Dad you told me mom would behave." I said looking at him.

"And she is. She didn't say anything to embarrese you infronr of your lady love." my dad said with a smile. "Yet." he added.

The smile that was once on my face faded. I looked from my dad to the direction my mom had taken Kelly.

"Oh no you." my dad said pulling my arm. "You can go ruin it after we take in the suit cases." he added.

"But dad." I said looking at him. "You know how mom is." I added.

"Yes I do. That's why I married her." he said lokking at me and the guys. "Now come one. The sooner we take the suitcases up, the sooner you can get to your girl." he added.

"She is not my girl." I shot at him.

"Yet." Not only John but also randy said in complet unison.

"Did you tell your mom about when you walked on her while she was in the shower?" Randy said in fron of my dad.

"You did what?" I heard my mom say from behind me.

_Oh shit. I am in deep trouble. _

"Hey mom. Where are the girls?" I asked nervously.

"They are out back in the garden." she told me. "Now why would you walk in on her whie she was in the shower?" she asked.

I gave Randy a dirty look. Both him and John were trying not to laugh. Hell even my father was trying not to laugh.

"It was an accident mom. I didn't mean to." I said to her.

"Doesn't matter. I raised you better than that." she shot at me. "Did you say sorry?" she asked me.

"Yes mom." I said looking from her to John and Randy.

Both was trying to hide the fact they was trying not to laugh in front of my mother.

"John handcuffed me and her together for the whole night." I said to her.

My mom looked from me to him. I knew my mother well enough to know that she would give John some words to. That was the way she was. She didn't care who you were, if you disrespected her or another female in front of her, yuo better watch out. My father and I was the same way, but my mother was the one people should be really scared of.

"Why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Well they was arguing about that and because they was yelling they kept everyone awake and Kelly kept tying to hit him. So I figured if they were handcuffed they wouldn't do anything to hurt themselves." he said innocently to my mother.

My mom didn't say anything at first just looked from me to John to the house were the girls were probably were. My mother had said that they was in the garden, but I didn't think they was. My mother hadn't been gone that long to have walked them there. Unless she had one of the housekeepers show them.

"Well I don't do it again. It is disrespectful to cuff a ladt to man." she said poking his chest.

"Yes Mrs. Rhodes." John said polietly.

"That's better." my mother said walking away from us to go back in the house before she stopped. "Now hurry up and take the clothes in." she said before continuing walking away.

"I love your mom." Randy said laughing.

Both my father and I just laughed. Everyone loved my mother. She was one of the most down-to-earth and honest people I know. And now Kelly was the second. My dad always told me that I once I found someone like my mother that I should marry him. I never knew what he meant until now.

"Your not the only one." I said to them.

"Don't worry Randy. By the time you all leave your girls will love her to." my dad said to him.

"Will that be a good or bad thing?" John asked him.

"Well it just depends." he said with a smile.

Neither one of the two said anything. Since we was done talking we was now able to get the suitcases in everyone's room. John, Mickie, Randy and Candice would be staying in the guest house. Which was still connect to the main house but it was in the back. It was next to the pool and the garden. My mom figured that Mickie and Candice would like it better since Mickie is pregnant and Candice brought her wedding magazines.

Kelly and myself would be staying in the main house. I would have my old room and Kelly would have the guest suite. They were the same size room and eerything. But my room was blue while the other was a tan. my mother assured Kelly would love it. It was also right across from mine. Both rooms had a private bathroom.

My mother and father had told me that they would give Kelly and the other couples a tour of the house while I got my stuff situated. I made my mom and dad promise not to embarrese me or tell Kelly about the letters. I would tell her eventually but not right now. We all need her to relax and not worry about anything.

After taking the girls cases to their rooms, the guys and myself including my father decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Mr. Rhodes, you have visiters." Rosa our maid said to me.

"Let them in Rosa." I said walking to the front room to see who was here.

I was surprised to see Justin, Heath, and Christian walk in.

"Hey solider boy. How you doing?" they said joking.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I have never seen a house so big since my mom and dad was alive. My dad owned a big sports managment agancy. My mom worked there two. Along with my brother, John, Randy, Candice and Mickie. After my parents passed, it went to Randy's dad since he was the Vice President. But my brother was supposed to take over when he got out of the Marines. But now I don't know what to do now. Randy and John both worked there and was happy. I might just sing the company over to them.

"Kelly are you okay?" I heard Cody's mom ask me.

I turned to see her walking our way. She had one of the housekeepers show us to the gardens so she could tell the boys were to put our things.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This is a lovely place you have here." I said to her.

"Thank you." she said to me. "How is your wrist?" she asked me.

I looked down to my left wrist which was in a cast. Thanks to my idiot stalker.

"It's fine. I might have to take my pain meds in alittle bit." I told her sounding not to thrilled.

"You make it sound like a burden." she said laughing.

"Only because she thinks it is. She hates taking pain meds, but we have to make her." Mickie said to her.

I loved my friends, I really did. But sometimes they needed to mind their own business.

"Oh don't worry. Cody was the same way. I remember one time he was playing basketball with his friends and fell and broke his ankle." his mother said.

So for about the next or so we all sat and talked about anything that came up. Well Sharon did. Which was fine with me. She told us about Cody and what he was like. Now I finally understood why him and my brother got along so well. They were just alike.

"You know he talked about you in his letters?" his mother said to me.

I was shocked. I didn't know any of this but then again why would I. My brother wouldn't have told me and if JOhn or Randy knew they didn't say anything either. It sounded like something Ted would do.

"Really now?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Nothing bad. He would just tell me that he thought you was pretty and he understood how Ted was so protective of you." she said to me. "Cody thought of Ted as a brother." she added.

I felt the smile on my face. I hope that I would get Ted's things soon.

"I didn't know that. I know Ted would talk about Cody in his letters to me. I guess they both thought that way." I said to her.

I could almost feel the tears in my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back. I didn't want to cry in front of Cody's mom.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry so sorry." she said moving from her chair to sit by my side. "I didn't mean to make you upset." she added.

"No. It's okay. I'm happy that's all. I'm glad that Ted had someone like Cody over there." I admitted to her.

"I know Cody feels the same way." she told me.

I was glad to here this. I knew from Ted's letters that he and Cody was close over in Iraq. But hearing it from Sharon that Cody felt the same way ust made me feel better. I was glad that brother was able to find someone he could get along with over there. Someone to talk to, kid around with. I was lucky that he had Cody as a friend. I didn't know how I would react if I didn't know about Cody or if Ted didn't have any friends.

After awhile Randy, John, Cody, his father Dusty joined us. ALong with three other guys who I'm guessing was the friends Cody and his mom was talking about.

"Hey momma." the boy with red hair said to her. He had a weird accent.

"Hey boys. How are you guys doing?" she asked them.

"Were good momma. See you made more friends." the blonde said looking at us.

He was cute. Along with the other guy. He had black or brown hair, couldn't really tell in this light. He looked a teddy-bear.

"Yeah. Cody are going to introduce the girls, or should I?" Sharon said to him.

Me, Canidce, and Mickie couldn't help but laugh. Now I knew where Cody got his attitude from.

_I wonder if he was a mommas boy._

"Yes mom. I was waiting for them to get done talking to you. Didn't want to be rude." he said to her.

"Like that has stopped you before." the bark haired boy said. He had a accent to. But it wasn't nothing from America.

"Ha ha real funny." Cody said shoving him abit. He introduced us starting with Candice. He made sure that they knew that Candice was Randy's finacee and that Mickie was John's pregnant wife. The last one he intoduced was me. "And this is Kelly DiBiase." he said sitting next to me. "Ladies these idiots are my friends. The blonde is Christian, the red head is Heath, and the other is Justin." he said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said waving to them.

"Nice to finally meet you." Justin said to me.

I seen Cody shot him a dirty look which made Justin look away.

"What do you mean finally?" I asked him.

"Momma told us about you." he said looking from Justin to Cody's mom. "Sorry to hear about your brother." he added.

"Thank you." I said to him. "Would mind if I go lay down. My wrist is starting to hurt and I'm tired." I said looking from them to Cody.

"Yeah." Cody said getting up. "Let me show you to your room." he added.

"Alright. Thanks." I said follwing him out of the garden room.

"Night everyone." I said givingvmy friends along with Cody's parents a hug. "Nice to meet you guys." I said to his friends.

When Cody showed e to my room, I was in awe. The room was beautiful. The bed was huge. It had nice paintings on the wall.

"You like it?" I heard Cody ask from behind me.

"Yeah I do." I said to him. "Thanks." I added.

I walked over and gave him a hug. Cody was such a nic guy. Since I meet him a week and a half ago, I sometimes caught myself wondering what it would be like if me and him dated each other. I knew that I would make Ted proud.

"My room is right acroos the hall if you need anything." he said pulling away and looking at me.

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

I must not have realized how close I was to the dresser becuase when I turned around I hit my left wrist against it hard enough to here it. Man did it hurt like hell. Cody just looked at me before walking over to my bad and started going through it. I just looked at him weird until he walked over with my pain meds.

"Wait here. I'll go get you some water." he said before walking out.

I didn't know hitting a broken wrist that was already in a cast hurt so bad. Well I knew.

"Did you run to the kitchen?" I asked when Cody returned.

"No." he said with a slight chuckle. "Here." he added giving me a already opened bottle of water. "Don't worry. I didn't drink from it."

"I never said you did." I said before taking the pill.

"Why take one pill instead of two." he asked me.

"Cause if I take two, I will be sick come mourning time." I said to him.

"Oh. That never happened to me. Is it always like that for you?" he asked me.

I didn't say anything just nodded.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." he said looking at the ground.

"Why not?" I asked him slightly confused.

"I don't my mother or anyone getting the wring impression." he told me.

"Oh ok." I said.

I would be lieing if I said that I wasn't dissappointed.

"It's not like that Kelly." he said to me.

"No. I get it Cody. I really do." I said to him. "It was just a question." I added.

"Fine. I'll watch a movie with you." he said before walking over to the bed and sitting on it. "What movive do you want to watch?" he asked me.

I just loocked at him confused. One mintue he didn't want to watch a movie then the next he does.

_What is wrong with this boy?_

"Forget about it Cody. I wouldn't want to ruin your rep with your boys." I said before walking over to him and grabbing the remote. "Shut the door when you leave." I said to him.

I waited until he shut the door before ploping on the bed for a bit. It was quite comfortable. But not as comfortable as the bed in my room at my house.

I quickly changed into my pajams. I had put my shorts on and was about to put my top on when Cody just walked in and shutting the door behind him.

_Oh Gid. Not again._

"What is it with you and walking in on me while im getting dressed." I shot at him.

He didn't say anything just looked at me.

"Hello Earth to Cody." I said to him.

I then realized what he was looking at. I was still shirtless. I quickly put my shirt.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked him again.

I watched as him as he walked closer to me. An boy do I mean close.

"I'm sorry." he said to me.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For the way I acted. It's not that I don't want to." he said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to show you." he said before crashing his lips next to mine.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Did you guys find out what I was talking about it?**_

_**Here's a little hint: Read the Stalker's P.O.V. very closely.**_


	8. Will You Go Out With Me?

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**kiki254; Cena's baby doll; AngelsDestiny22; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**__ for the reviews. _

_You guys are truly awesome. _

_**A/N: **__You will meet another character in this chapter. _

_When you read it, you will understand everything._

_**A/N: **__I didn't use the stalker's real name, want to keep the suspense going in the story._

_**: Cena's baby doll - **__Yeah, they really are. They will be a few more chapters._

_**: AngelsDestiny22 - **__Like I said don't count Justin out yet._

_**: kiki254 - **__I'm glad you get it. I'm trying to keep the suspense going._

_**P.S. **__I have a poll on my page that I WOULD LOVE for all of you to answer. It would mean alot._

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_Kelly wake up girl._

I felt someone shaking my sholders trying to wake up. I knew it wasn't one of the guys simplying by the way they was touching me.

I moaned for them to leave me alone but it didn't work. Next thing I knew, my covers were being pulled off my body. I was glad that I respectable pjs on because when I opened my eyes I seen not just Mickie but Cody also.

Mickie had on some loose pants with a red shirt one. While Cody had one white basketball shorts and a blank shirt with sneakers.

"What do you want?" I asked with a still sleepy tone.

"You need to get up and dressed. We are going to the mall." Mickie said getting up and walking out of the room. Leaving me along with Cody.

"What?" I shot when he he just kept looking at me.

"Do you normally sleep in this late?" he asked me.

"No. It's those damn pain pills." I shot at him.

"You told me they make you sick." he said to me.

"Yeah, if I take two. But I only took one and that was right before bed." I shot him.

"Oh, I see." he said looking around the room.

"Are you gonna leave now so I can get dressed, or do you want me to put on a show for you?" I shot at him.

Yes, you could say that I was still mad about last night. I don't know who he thinks he his. Going around and kissing people.

"Wow, some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he shot back.

"No, that has nothing with sleep." I shot back. "I am annoyed by you." I added.

"Why?" he asked sound innocent. "What did I do?" he added.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you going around kissing me whenever you feel like it." I said to him.

"Is that what you are mad about?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back to resist him. I don't know what it was, but I was drawn to him. Maybe it was his intense blue eyes mixed with the cole black hair. I didn't know, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Mad isn't the word for it." I said going to my closet to get my clothes for the day.

I stood in there awhile before picking some brown shorts and a orange tank top.

"It was just a kiss Kelly." he said to me.

"Oh, so you go around kissing all the girls that you know then? Is that it?" I asked him.

"No. That's not it at all." he shot at me. "What is your problem?" he added.

"My problem is you." I shot yelling at him.

"Like that tells me anything." he said.

"Your an ass." I shot before walking into the bathroom and changing.

I was thankful that I decided to take my shower last night. Even though it was a little hard to do with a broken wrist. But I managed. Barely.

"Get of my room." I said walking back out of the restroom.

"Your not wearing that to the mall are you?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, I am." I said with a slight attitude. "You have a problem?" I asked him.

"Yes I do have a problem with it." he said to me. "You shouldn't wear something like that. You don't know the guys here." he added.

"Oh. If they are anything like you, I won't need to worry." I shot at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shot at me.

When I looked at his face, he looked pissed. I honestly didn't care. I hated him right now.

"You should already know." I said to him.

I walked over to the dresser on my bed and grabbed my phone off the charger and put it in my purse. I checked to make sure I had everything. I didn't want to go to the mall and forget something important. Like me debit/credit card.

"You know what, I am done with you." he shot at me.

"Oh really now. There was nothing here to be done with you." I shot at him. "You don't have no one to blame but yourself." I added.

"Oh plase. Like you would give me a chance."he said with a slight laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot at him pissed.

"I know what Mike did to you. I know what happend. Between you and him. Along with you John, and Randy." he said to me. "Face it, you wouldn't give me the time of the day." he added.

"You think you know me just because you talked to my friends who just so happen to be my ex." I shot at him. "You don't know a damn thing about me. So don't stand there and act like you do." I added.

"I don't have to stand here to act like I know you. I do. You are so predictable Kelly." he said.

"Oh coming from you.' I said to him. "You know what leave me alone." I said walking out of my room.

I knew once I felt the tears in my eyes, that I wouldn't walk into the front room with everyone else. They would ask me questions that I didn't want to answer. So I walked to the garden room. I didn't get to spend much time there yesterday before leaving because I was tired an dthe pain of my wrist. So I decided to sit here alone for awhile and think.

Even when we had everyone in here, it was nice. It had a beautiful veiw and the temperature wasn't to bad.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from behind.

I turned to see Justin standing there. He had one the something some what simliar to what Cody was wearing. Some basketball shirts and a white even with that on, I could see what was underneath. Any woman would be a fool not to take a double look at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said looking from him back to the garden.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking to stand to my side. "You sound sad." he said looking at me.

"It's nothing." I said to him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you want to talk, I'll listen." he said back to me with a smile.

I couldn't hep but chuckle at him. Not only sexy but nice. He would make some woman proud one day.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think you want to here any of it." I said to him.

"Does it have anything to do with Cody?" he asked.

I turned to look at him slightly confused.

"I never said there was anything between me and him." I said to him.

"I didn't say there was." he said with a chuckle. "I just know there is something there." he added.

"Why would you think that?" I asked looking at him.

"Just from the look he gave me, Heathe, and Christian when he introduced you to us yesterday." he said.

"What look?" I asked him

"The 'Leave her alone. She's mine.'." he said to me.

I just shook my head and chuckled abit. Cody had no right what so ever to do that.

_What is wrong with that boy._

"Well, I don't know why though. He doesn't have any claim on me." I said to him moving over to let him sit down next to me.

I honestly don't know why Cody would do that. There was nothing between me and him. He made sure of that.

"Well what is going on between you two?" he asked sitting in the empty seat next to me.

"Well nothing really." I said ti him.

Which was only half true. There wasn't really nothing going on, but there was something. Or else we wouldn't have kissed. Well he kissed me. But it wasn't like I was objecting. I had dreams of kissing him since I first him in a picture Ted sent me. I thought it was crazy that I was lusting after a man I had never meet before. But I was. Well now, I don't know anymore.

"Well there has to be something. Cody woulnd't do something like that if there wasn't." he said looking at me.

"Well we . If that counts." I said to him.

He just looked at me and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a smile.

"Who kissed who?" he asked me.

"He kissed me. Both times." I shot at him.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked him an adorable smirk.

I didn't even want to answer, just smiled and looked down.

"I guess I got my answer." he said. "So where do you two stand?" he asked.

"No where. Well that's what he told me." I said to him.

He didn't answer just looked at me for alittle bit then looked towards outside.

"Would you mind going out with me. Tonight?" he asked bluntly.

At first, I just looked at him. I then thought to myself abit.

_So predictable, huh._

"I would love to." I said to him with a smile." What time?" I asked.

"Well how about 6:30?" he asked lookign at me.

"Sounds good to me." I said to him. "What should I wear?" I asked.

"Nohing to fancy. But something casual. Like a cocktail dress or soemthing." he said to me.

I gave him a smile and kissed his cheek before leaving the garden room. On the way from there to the front room where everyone besides myself and Justin was at. Cody looked at me, but I just ignored him. I was in a happy mood. No way was I leting his attitude get in the way of it.

"You girls ready?" I asked Candice, Mickie, and Sharon.

"Yeah. We were just waiting for you." Sharon said with a smile.

I noticed that she kept looking from me to Cody. I still wasn't paying any atention to him. I was sure that everyone in the room knew something was wrong between the two if us.

"Oh sorry. I was talking with Justin." I said with a smile.

Sharon didn't say anything just nodded grabbed her purse, gave her husband a kiss and then we left for the mall.

The mall wasn't that far from the house, which was ok. I was just glad that no one had asked me what was wrong between me and Cody. I was sure that his mom would ask, I just didn't know when.

"What happened between you and Cody?" his mother asked me.

I should have known that she would wait until Candice and Mickie left us alone.

"We had an arguement." I told her.

I knew that I wouldn't have to lie. It was akward to talk with his mother about this.

"About what?" she asked me.

"We kissed last night." I admitted to her.

She didn't have to say anything just gave a faint smile and nodded.

"So that was why you two were arguring this mourning." she asked me.

"Yeah. He said it meant nothing. That it was just a kiss." I told her.

"Do you believe him?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said sounding sad and putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry Kelly." Sharon said putting her hand on my arm.

I just looked at her weird. I didn't understand why she was apologizing for him.

"I don't know what is wrong with him." she said shaking her own head.

"I don't know either. He was nice about it lst night, Then all of a sudden he said it didn't mean anything." I told her.

"I'll talk to him." she said giving me a faint smile.

"Oh no." I said shaking my head. ""You don't have to." I added.

"Oh. I know I don't. But I will." she said. "Maybe smack him around. Knock some sense into him." she said laughing.

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

I felt the smile on my face.

I couldn't believe that John, Randy, and that Cody guy, would let the blonde out of their site.

Exspecially after I accidently broke her wrist. I was trying to, it just happened.

I followed her all around the mall. She sure did look beautiful today.

I watched her from a distance. I wanted to wait until the perfect time.

I wasn't going to do anything today. The mall was to public to do anything anyways. I was just planning on talking to her.

I waited until she was alone. Which didn't take long. Candice and Mickie had left Kelly and the older woman, whom I presume is Cody's mom. But their chat about Cody, the two went the seperate ways. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Kelly had never given me the chance but yet she kissed some guy she only knew for a week.

This wasn't going to end pretty. As of right now, everything is going to change. Randy and John were still on my list and now so was this Cody guy. I knew what I had to now. John and Randy weren't going to die. Oh no. I would make them and Kelly watch as I killed Cody. Make her suffer for what she did to me. Then I was make them suffer. I knew that now, I was going to love everything.

I watched the blonde walk around the store looking at several different dresses.

"That would really good on you." I said as Kelly held up a white cocktail dress with a sparkled strap that went around her neck.

she smiled up at me and I was dissapointed when she didn't recogize me. But then again, I was happy. If she had known it was me and told John and/or Randy, everything would be ruined.

"You really think so?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said smiling back. "Why don't you try it on so I give you a defiante answer." I added.

I watched as she nodded her head then walked to the changing room.

I was shocked when it didn't take her all that long. I smiled when she walked around and twirled making the dress flutter abit. She really did look beautiful, exspecially in that dress.

"You look amazing." I said to her.

"You really think so." she said looking down at her body then up at me.

"Yeah." I said to her. "Whoever he is, he is a lucky guy." I added.

She just looked at me confused.

"Not trying to be mean, but what makes you think that I am getting this cause of a guy." she asked me.

"I didn't mean to insult you. I just assumed. I'm sorry." I said sounding apologetic, but really wasn't.

"Oh no. It's okay." she said to me. "And yes, I am. I have a date tonight." she added with a smirk.

"Like I said, he must be someone special." I told her.

She didn't say anything just lokked down and nodded her head. I knew from that moment that her date wasn't with Cody.

_Shit._

I now had to cancel my plans tonight to spy on Kelly with her date. I was pissed. For once I didn't have any clue as to who she might be going on a date with. I didn't know that she mad meet anyone else. She hadn't even been here in the stae for 24 hours yet.

"Well, I'm gonna go change." she said with a smile. "Thanks for your help." she said turning her back to me and walking back into the dressing room.

To play it off, I looked at some of the clothes. I didn't want anyone getting suspicious. I found this beautiful pink lepard print dress. I knew that Kelly would look great in it. So I decided to get it. For when she became mine.

I watched as she walked out of the dressing room with the dress on her arm. She didn't even look to see if I was still standing there. Which made me a little but more upset, but was glad when she turned to look at me after she paid the dress.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name." she said with yet again, another smile on her face as she put her hand out for me to shake it.

"It's Jack." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kelly." she said. "It was nice meeting you." she added.

"Nice meeting you to." I said to her.

I watched as walked away and was greeted by her friends and Cody's mom. When she turned back to look at me, I felt myself smile. It was the biggest smile I ever felt.

_Maybe there is hope for me after all._

_**XXX**_

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What do you not want to see?**_

_**3.) What should happen between Cody & Kelly now?**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.**_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_

_**fOREVER&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER **_

_**XXX**_

_**Preview: **__Justin tells John, Randy, and Cody about asking Kelly out._

_Cody and hsi mother talk about what happened._

_Justin notices someone follwing him and Kelly on their date._


	9. The Date

_**A/N: Thanks to Cena's baby doll && AngelsDestiny22 && Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for the great reviews.**_

_**You all are truly amazing.**_

_**A/N: In this chapter, you get alot of insite into Cody's friends, Justin, Heath, Christian, and Wade's characters. **_

_**But mostly just Justin's character. I also added alittle something in here. If you think you know, let me know.**_

_**A/N: I only had 3 reviews for the last chapter. Which is slightly upsetting. I really am greatful that you read but please review.**_

_**If I don't get atlease 5 reviews, I will postpone the story. **_

_**After this chapter I am changing the rating to M. You will know why later.**_

_**A/N: I have only two more chapters left in my [Cena/Kelly] story && that will be done **_

_**along with four more chapters left in me [Ted/Cody] story.**_

_**The outlines are already written out, just have to type them**_

_**Then I have a request for futureWWEdiva2011 starring Randy Orton & Cody Rhodes**_

_**along with a co-write w/ **_

_**caitlinbaby starring Randy Orton/Kelly Kelly && John Cena/Mickie James.**_

* * *

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

I would be lying if I told you that I was surprised thta Kelly had yes when I asked her. I figured she would say no and that it woulnd't be right. But she didn't.

I was happy though. I couldn't help the smile on my face. When I had walked into the front room before her and the ladies left to the mall I noticed that Cody was switching his stares from Kelly to myself. But she wasn't paying him any attention. At all, which from the looks of it, didn't make him all that happy.

"Yo Justin." I heard someoen say to me which brought my out of my thoughts of earlier today.

"HUH. What?" I said looking at Cody.

"What has got you in this mood?" he asked.

Now John and Randy were both watching me,

_GREAT!_

I didn't know the history with them and Kelly and part of me really didn't want to know either.

"Oh nothing. Just have a date tonight." I told him.

I was debating on whether or not I should tell him with who or should I make someone up. But then I realized that I was Cody I would want him to e honest with me. I mean after all, we were best friends.

"With who?" John asked me.

When I didn't say anything just looked over at Cody, Randy must have gotten the hint.

"With Kelly." Randy said with smirk. Not looking at me anymore but at Cody.

"You asked Kelly out?" Cody shouted at me.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I shot at him.

I was wondering why Cody would act upset. He really shouldn't be. Not after what he did to her last night and this mourning. I was pretty sure that Randy nor John knew about. But they should.

"Why would you do that? You know how I feel about her?" he shot, yelling at me.

"Oh really. And how do you feel about her?" I shot at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me.

"How about last night when you kissed her. Then this mourning yuo said it didn't mean anything and that it was just another kiss." I shot at him. "That isn't caring about someing Cody. That's being a dick." I added.

"That's between me and her. Not you." he said almost getting in my face.

"Really. Well she must not feel the same, cause she is the one who told after she I found her in the garden room crying her eyes out." I shot at him.

He must not have had anything else left to say because he feel mute and took some steps back.

"Look man, I know you like and I know she likes you." I told him. "If you don't want me go out with her tonight, let me know and I'll cancel." I told him.

Even though I knew that if I did have to cancel it, I would regret. I really wanted go on this date with Kelly. I was pretty sure that nothing would come of it, I knew her situation with her stalker. I was just trying to help her take her mind of it. Besides, I wasn't doing this for me. I was doing it for Cody. To make him realize that if wanted a chance with the blonde he better hurry up, or will his chance for good.

'No, it's cool." he said sighing and taking a seat at the table by the basketball court. "Just don't let her out of your site." he added.

"I won't." I told him. "I talked to Wade. Him and Natalya are going to be there to be on the lookout. They know what to do." I told him.

After Kelly had said I had called another good friend of mine Wade Barrett and told him the situation. He agreed to come along with his wife Natayla. She would go to the restroom at the same time as Kelly. But she said she would make sure Kelly wouldn't know she was there. Which was fine with me. I didn't want her to flip out on me.

Then I looked at my watch. It was only 4:00pm. Which meant that I had only two and half hours left to get ready. It wouldn't take me that long. To get ready.

"Well sorry to cut the meeting short, but I have to get ready." I told them.

Randy and John both nodded their heads and shook my hand and slapped by back. Both told me to be careful and to not to do anything stupid. Well Cody on the other hand had more to say.

"Just be careful. If you see anything out of the norm take notice and tell me and the guys. We don't know who exactly her stalker is." he toldme.

"I know. Which is why Wade is going to be there with Natayla. To help keep an eye." I assured him.

"They better. If anything happens to Kelly, you will be a dead man Gabriel." he said to me.

"Fare enough." I told him about to walk away.

I noticed that the girls were already home. Well at least Sharon was. Her car was in the driveway. But I was sure that she was home then so was Kelly, Mickie, and Candice.

So I got in my car and decided to text Kelly. Just to make sure she was still on for tinght and what color to wear. Didn't want to wear a color that didn't go with her.

(ps-Bold writing-kelly. Italic writing-justin)

**Hey it's Kelly. R we still on 4 2nite?**

_Yeah. 6:30. Y R U backing out?_

**O No. Just making sure. Need to get ready.**

_Kul. What color R U wearing._

**Well just got a new white dress. That kul.**

_Yeah. Fine with me. Any place special you want 2 go 2._

**You live in this city, not me. You should know where 2 go R not.**

_True, I have a place in mind, but it's Italian. U like?_

**Oh yes. I have a weakness 4 Italian food. How did you know?**

_John and Randy. =)_

**Figures. lol.**

_Yeah. Well I am going to let you get ready. Have to get myself. Can't let you look that much prettier than me. lol._

**Just don't look at yourself to long in the mirror. **

_Will do. Bye Kelly._

**Bye Justin. See you at 6:00.**

I felt the smile on myself as I made my way home. I was glad that she had picked a white dress to wear. I had a lot of clothes in my closet at home that would go perfectly with that. It was also a basic color. It didn't scream anything like sex or desperation or anything as to that nature. Pretty common for a first date. But this just wasn't a first date. It would probably be our only date. I just hoped that Cody realized it before he loses her for good.

* * *

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe that Justin had acually asked Kelly out. DIdn't I make myself clear when I introduced her to him. I mean I know I only gave him the 'Stay Away' glare but I thought he would get what I was trying to say. But apperently not.

I realy couldn't blame him though. If the roles were reversed, I would have asked he rout myself. Kelly was more than just a pretty face. She was smart and a nice person. Justin was the same way. He was personal trainer. He had quite a few wealthy clients and was making pretty good money. Both my uncles Michael and Paul worked him and only him. If Justin couldn't make it, they wouldn 't go. They wasn't the only to though. All of his clients were that way. He just had a thing with people. He was the best pt in the county. Maybe even the state.

Which really didn't surprise me. I grew up with him. Along with Heath and Christian. Heath and Christian were P.I.s and work with Wade. Another friend of mine. He was Justin's friends first. Then when we was introduced to him, we all hit it off. Which was surprising at first. But in time, we got used to it. We all kind of doing the same thing. All of us had a job doing something physical. I was in the Marine's. Justin was personal trainer. Heath, Christian, and Wade were all three private investigators. I planned on joining Justin doing personal trainer, because I didn't want to work as PI. The hours sucked and it was a pretty dangerous job. Sometimes people would shoot at you. You just never know. I was done with being shot and wondering when something bad would happen. If I wanted to do that again, I would have stayed in the Marine's.

"Hey you okay man?" I heard John ask me.

"Yeah I gess." I said to him.

"It's just a date. You know that right." Randy said trying to assure me.

"Yeah I know." I said with a sigh.

_It mean, yeah, it was only one date. What more could happen? _

That was when all the things kept running through my mind.

Kelly and Justin getting hurt. Kelly's stalker killing Justin and taking Kelly. Justin taking Kelly to a hotel and spending the night with her. None od them were good.

"Look man, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen." John said to me.

"I know. I just can't help but think that something could happen." I admitted to them. "Like her stalker getting to her." I added.

"You mean her stalker or Justin?" Randy asked looking at me with.

"What are you trying to say Orton?" I asked him with a bit of attitude.

I was glad when he didn't get one back.

"Come on Cody. It's pretty obvious you have a thing for Kelly. And judging by the reaction you got when Justin told you he asked her out, told us all the truth." he said to me.

"Look if you are worried about something happening to Kelly then you should have told Justin to not go on the date." John said to me

"I couldn't do that. Not to her. She would hate me if I did." I told them. "I just don't have a good feeling about this." I told them.

"Are you afraid that he will sleep with her?" John asked me.

I figured that John and Randy would start asking a bunch of questions now that it was just the three of on the basketball court.

I didn't even want to consider it, but knew that was a posibility. Justin was a charmer. I knew that. Hell everyone knew that. I knew that if he wanted to bad enough, he could do/say/have anything he wanted. I just hoped that Kelly was resistant to his charm. And after hearing the stories about Mike, I was pretty sure she was.

"I don't know." I said to them.

"Well don't. Kelly won't sleep with someone she just meet. Not her stlye. Besides, I think that she is only doing this to piss you off." Randy told me.

I realy didn't even think about it like that. Then it all fell into place. The fight between me and her this mourning. Kelly talking to Justin alone. Going to the mall and getting a dress. Maybe she was doing this to piss me off. And boy, let me tell you. It was working. I felt kind of bad for Justin. I honestly didn't know whether he liked the blonde or not. I hope for the latter. Justin a good guy and didn't deserve to be let on. Exspecially after his the way his relationship ended with little miss Barbie Jean Blank. She had broken up with thim because she started having feelings with her brother, Jay Reso's friend, Adam Copeland. She didn't cheat on him though. That wasn't the type of person she was. From what I heard, they were still close friends though. Which was good for both of them. They were each other first's.

I knew that aftre Kelly got home from her date with him, that matter how tired she was. We was going to have to have a talk. There was no puting it off anymore.

* * *

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I had less than an hour before Justin would arrive to pick me up and I was still standing in front of my mirror. I had already taken a shower and put my dress on. Just had to do my hair and make up.

Mickie was getting ready to do my hair while Sharon was going to do my makeup. I didn't know what they had in store for me, they just assured me that I would love it. And knowing them, I knew I would. I had only just meet Sharon a day ago, but it felt I had known her for longer than that. Exspecially after our talk at the mall. When I told her that I had a date with Justin, I could tell that she was a little bit dissappointed that it wasn't Cody, but she was still happy for me. She had assured me that she would talk to him.

As the girls started doing my hair and make-up we started talking about tonight. Candice seemed to think that it would more than just a date. She kept thinking that I was going to sleep with Justin. I honestly had no clue why she would think that. Me and Justin didn't have any chemistry like that. To me it was just a date. I hoped he thought so to.

After only a half hour they were finished. When I looked in the mirror, I loved what I saw.

Sharon did a really good job with my make-up. It looked natural. She used a soft pink and a cream color on my eyes with a tan like eyeliner and mascara. My lips were tinted a pink sandlike color. She had used all the make-up that I had gotten at the mall today. She picked it all and I paid for it. She didn't let me see them though. But now I was glad.

For my hair, I wasn't surprised. Mickie had always like to do my hair. No matter what. Exspecially since when we were little girls. She had half of hair up with bobbypins on the top of my head, but everything was curled. It looked beautiful. I wanted to cry, but knew if I did, then I would my make-up.

"Kelly you look beautiful." Sharon assured me.

"Aww thanks guys." I said giving them all a hug, "Thanks for doing my hair Micks and my make-up Sharon." I told them.

"Oh no problem. Glad we cold help." she said to me.

Candice walked to the door to answer after someone started to knock.

I wasn't really surprised to see John and Randy standing at the door.

"Kells. Justin is here." Randy said looking at me.

I could tell that him and John were shocked. Sure I wold dress up before but I had never acually looked like this. I would normally always wearing pink or blue colors. Never wore white, so this was a first for me. And from the looks from everyone, it wouldn't be the last either.

"Thanks guys." I said to them with my usual smile.

"You look gorgeous." John said walking over to me and pulling me into a big hug. He was careful not to mess up my hair. Thankfully.

"Thanks Cena." I said laughing when he put me back down.

Before I could turn around Randy was there and pulled me into another hug.

"You look beautiful." he told me.

"Just beautiful." I said with a smirk like the one he likes to use all th time.

"Well, I couldn't use gorgeous since John used it." he said to me.

"I know. Just kidding with you." I said laughing and playfully hitting his arm.

"I know. Now go. Get your date on." he said chuckling.

* * *

_**The Date**_

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

The date had gone pretty well.

Justin had taken Kelly to the best Italain resturant in town known as The Garden. Justin had taken his mom and sister there several times. But never a date.

It wasn't like most places. It was acually in a garden. With tents over each table. To make no bugs got onto the food. The food, when carried out, would have a metal lid to keep the air from cooling it down.

Through the entire date Kelly kept noticing Justin looking around. She didn't know exactly why, but just figured that he was keeping an eye for anything suspiocus. Like her stalker.

"Justin you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I am perfectly fine." he said looking at her with a smile. "How was your dinner." he asked her.

Kelly has Shrimp Scampi with Chicken Alfredo, while Justin had a Lemon Baked Chicken with Asparagus and Garlic Potatoes. Both had a glass of white wine. But neither wanted dessert.

After dinner Justin took Kelly around the city and showed her where some of the hot spots where. In case she felt like going out one night. Before heading back to Cody's parents place, they took awalk around the famous fountain.

"I had a great time tonight Justin." Kelly said flashing him her beautiful smile.

"I'm glad you did. I had a good time to." he said.

Kelly knew something was wrong with him, she just didn't know what. She was seriouslt debating on whether or not to ask him about it. She didn't want to sound all nosey.

"Kelly why did you say yes to going out with me?" he asked her.

"You asked me and I wanted to." she said to him.

"Was it because of your fight with Cody?" he bluntly asked.

"What? No!" she said with a high-pitched tine. "Did he say that?" she asked him.

"No. I was just making sure." he said to her. "I just wanted to know that you were here because you wanted to be." he added.

"I am here. Even if me and Cody hadn't had that fight and you asked me, I would have said yes." she assured him.

She then sat next to him and put her hand over his which was in his lap.

"I am not using you to make Cody mad. I would never do that you. To anyone for that matter." she told him.

"I know your not like that. I just needed to ask you. I know you have feelings for Cody, and I know he has feelings for you." he told her.

"I don't think he does." she said sounding sad and looking down at the ground.

"Oh trust me. He does." he assured her. "When I told him I asked you out, he was a little upset, but then told me to be carefful and don't let you get hurt." he added.

"Yeah. I bet Randy and John said that to." she said with a slight chuckle.

He loved her laugh. It was geniune and wasn't one of those loud annoying laughs that most women have. Hers were soft and sweet.

"Yeah they did." he added with a chuckle. "But I had asked Cody if he wanted me to cancerl the date. He said no. That you would hate him for it." he told her.

Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know that Cody cared about her enough to want to be happy. The thought made her smile. She still couldn't help but feel bad for Justin. He really was a nice guy.

"Hey don't look so sad." he said using his finger to bring her face up to eye level of his.

"I'm not sad." she assured him. "I just can't help but feel bad for you." she told him.

"Why do you feel bad for me?" he asked sounding confused.

"Because you such a sweet guy. Exspecially to me when you don't have to." she said. "You don't deserve this." she added almost in tears.

He didn't have to know Kelly along time like John, Mickie, Randy, and Candice to know the type of person she is. She wears her heart on her sleve. Someone as nice and geniune as doesn't deserve to have some stalker tormenting her whenever he felt like.

He knew this whole situation with Cody and himself was teraing her up iside, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't think that she would feel like. Now he really felt bad for asking her out.

"Hey don't cry for me." he said again. "I know you don't like me like that and I perfectly fine with that." he told her.

"You are?" she said through her tears.

"Yeah." he said with a slight chuckle. "To be honest, I am still in love with my ex." he told her.

As they got to talking they both understood each more. As they got back to Cody's house, they each had apologized and had no hard feelings toward each other. They was thankful to become friends out of all of this.

* * *

_**Stalker's P.O.V.**_

I coldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew tat she wasn't going out with Cody but I didn't think she would go out with one of his friends. She only just meet the guy yesterday. I was mad right now. After all I had done for, this is how she acts. Her brother must be rolling around his grave knowing what his little was doing. All I know is that she better not sllep with him. From the look of the two at the fountain, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have to worry about that. They were talking but I couldn't hear. It was to light out for to get closer to them without being seen. Exspecially by Kelly. She would recogize me from the mall.

I knew enough about the guy, Justin Gabriel, was with to know that he was a home-town boy. Born raised her. He was personal trainer and from what Michelle said, was a really good one. He worked woth her husband Mark on several different occasions. Along with some well known celebrites.

I knew that Justin was basically untouchable. He had to many contacts. To well known around the city to do anything to. Exspecally after going on a date with Kelly. People would think she did it, and she could get in trouble and go to jail.

_No way am I going to mess up now. I have worked to hard ___

throw it all away.

I could let him go. That was fine with me. From the way the two were acting, I didn't think there was anything going on. Cody wold be upset. The whole damn town was buzzing about him being here. He was the home-town hero. Serving in the Marine's and all. But to me that didn't mean anything. He maybe a soldier, but that didn't mean anything. Wait till he had to go up against me. Now that was a fight that I couldn't wait to see.

* * *

So what do you all think?

1.) What do you guys want to see?

2.) What do you not want to see?

3.) What should happen between Cody & Kelly now?

Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.

Open to any && all suggestions.

Love to you all.

fOREVER&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER

XXX

Preview:

Justin tells the guys about the guy he saw on his date with Kelly.

Kelly and the girls talk about the date and feelings about Cody.

They make a discovery on Kelly's stalker && where they seen him

Another fight between Kelly and Cody and something happens.

XXX

A/N: I have a poll on my page. Please Vote. Greatly Appreciated.


	10. Realization

**A/N: Thanks to AngelsDestiny22; calx3; Cena's baby doll; momijisan89; Alyzabeth is Crazy; wade's wife; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan for the great reviews.**

**They really mean alot. I was almost about to end this story, but didn't.**

**XXX**

**A/N: As you know, I changed the rating M. For many reasons which will become clear in the upcoming chapters.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**XXX**

**A/N: A special thanks to HAILEY EGAN for writing Kely/Cody scene.**

**You are amazing. X3**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE'S POV. **

**XXX**

_**3rd Person P.O.V.**_

_**Justin talking with the guys**_

Justin couldn't help but feel a little guilty about leaving Kelly out of the loop about the guy he saw while on their date. He just didn't want to worry her. He knew if she had told him, she would probably start freaking out and possibly confront the guy. he neither needed nor wanted that. John, Randy, and Cody would kill him if someone happened to the blonde on his watch.

Just walked around Cody's parents mansion trying to find the guys. He knew he had to them about the guy. John or Randy might know him, or maybe even Kelly. After walking almost through whole place he finally found the guys along with Candice and Mickie in the pool.

Mickie and Candice were sitting on the side of pool with their legs in. While the guys were throwing a football around.

"Hey guys." he said to them. "Did I miss anything?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well if you count John and Randy wrestling then no you didn't" Mickie said looking at her husband and friends.

Everyone laughed at the pregnant matter what her mood was, she would be the first one to clown on her husband.

"How did your date go?" somone from behind Justin said.

Justin knew who that voice belonged to so there was no reason to turn around.

"it went great I guess." he said looking at the dark haired man.

Cody didn't look to happy to be talking about Justin's date with Kelly.

"How do you guess?" Cody asked sounding slightly annoyed with him.

"It mean thats it would have been better had we had feelings for each other Cody." Justin shot at his friend.

"So nothing happened. Right?" John asked looking at Justin with the over-protective brother glare.

"No nothihng happened. We just talked." he assured everyone.

Justin turned to look at Cody only to see he had left. He knew that he probaly went to see Kelly. He needed to. Cody needed to set things straight with Kelly.

"I need to talk to yuo guys about something." he told John and Randy. "You definetly need to hear this." he told them.

The expression on both men's face was the exact same.

"Something did happen between you and Kelly." John aid sounding somewhat exciting.

"No. Nothing happened between us." Justin assured him.

"Oh damn." John said sounding dissappointed.

Mickie looked at her husband and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked his wife.

"For being an idiot. That's why." she said to him.

"Will you two stop it. Justin is trying to tell us something." Randy said to them.

Justin waited until not only was John and Mickie done arguing but were both looking at him.

"When we was at the resturant, I noticed some guy kept looking toward us. Well Kelly to be exact." he told the two men.

Mickie and Candice looked like they had seen a ghost.

John and Randy on the other hand. Looked pissed.

"Did you get a good enough look at him to ID him?" Randy asked walking over to one of the chaors and pulling out his cell.

"Yeah. I can describe him in a sketch." Justin assured that.

For the next hour or so, Justin and two couples went to John and Mickie's room. Since Mickie was an artist, she had large sketch papers for Justin. Mickie had told everyone but Justin to leave the room so she and Justin could concentrate on getting the picture right. Both John and Randy hoped that with the drawing they could ID who Kelly's stalker was. That was what both men were worried about. They figured it would be someone they knew. There was no way it could be anyone else. there things that the stalker had said to Kelly that only people who they were close to knew.

"You guys can come in now." Mickie said to her friends.

She sat back down on her bed and waited for everyone to sit down before showing them the picture. First she showed Candice. out of the entire group, Candice was the closet to Kelly. So she would know. When she showed John and Randy, she got the answer she was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Justin are you sure that this is the guy you saw with Kelly?" Randy asked him.

Justin was slightly scared to answer the tattooed man. Randy's tone and demenior changed aftre seeing the picture. Justin knew that he must know who he is.

"Yes, I am sure." he assured him. "Do you know who that is?" he asked them.

"Yeah we know how it is." John said.

"Now I remember where I seen his face before." Mickie said almost shouting. "He was at Ted's funeral." she told them.

"Micks baby, are you sure?" John asked his wife.

"Yes John. I'm sure." she said to him. "I maybe pregnant, but I am not an idiot." she added.

"Do you know if he said or did anything to Kelly while we wasn't looking?" Randy asked her.

"He talked to her." Mickie said to the group. "That's all I know." she added.

"Do you know about what?" Justin asked.

"No. Sorry. Kelly didn't tell me if he did or not." she said looking down.

Now Mickie felt bad that her Kelly wasn't as close as they used to be. Since her and John got married, Mickie's friendship with Kelly had also taken a toll. They didn't hang out as much or do half the things they used to. When she asked Kelly about it, Kelly said she was fine it, and that she was happy that Mickie was happy. But looking back at it now, Mickie felt stupid for just letting it go. Mickie made a promise to herslef that from now on, she would do more things with Kelly.

John was pissed. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that one out. He did good at trying to cover it up, but good enough. But Justin didn't blame them. he was acually surprised at how they calm they were. He figured that they would storm out and look for Kelly. Which he was glad they didn't. She was probably up in her room either sleeping or getting ready to. Little did he know that Cody was with her.

XXX

Cody couldn't help but pace back and forth of Kelly's room. He silently debateing on whether or not to knock on her door. he knew he had to talk to her, but he was scared. He needed to know why she went on date with Justin.

So instead of knocking he barged into her room. She was still wearing the dress from her with Justin. And he thought she looked beautiful. The pure whire dress against her perfectly tanned skin made her look angelic like. Cody could feel the lust start to rise within himself. Never had he felt like this toward woman. Not even Layla.

"You really don't like knocking on doors do you?" Kelly asked looking up at him.

"Why did you go out with him?" Cody shot at her.

"What is your problem?" she said practically yelling at him.

"I just can't believe you went out with him." Cody yelled at Kelly.

"Why do you care? We are nothing. You said that yourself." Kelly replied to him.

"I didn't mean." He stopped and realized what he had to do. He had to make her his.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She was shocked at first but began to kiss him back. Once he felt her deepen the kiss, he back them into the wall. He kissed her again only with more lust and desire. He was going to show her how much he wanted her. He removed his lips from her and moved them to her neck. He began kissing and sucking on her neck slowly marking her. He wanted everyone including Justin to know she was his.

Kelly wrapped one leg around his waist and placed her hand on the back of his neck pushing him closer to her. He could tell she was enjoying it by the moans coming from her. They both could feel the heat raidating between them. He untied her dress thanking god that she had wore one with a halter top that tie at her neck. He watched as the top fell and he could see her perfect breasts. He didn't wait for her as he took one into his mouth and began to alternate between the two. He wrapped her other leg around his waist, he could feel the heat from within her. He couldn't help himself as he mimicking thrusting into her. All thoughts about stopping were soon forgotten. He wanted her. She removed her legs from his waist and started to undress him. He felt himself get harder as she did. She removed his shirt and it was soon on the floor. She slowly kissed down his chest and before lowering to her knees. She unbuttoned his jeans and soon discarded them. She stood back up and stepped away long enough to remove her dress and panties. He knew that she was torturing him and truth be told she was doing a good job. He removed his boxers and made his way toward her.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again. He backed them into the wall again. He had to have her. To feel himself inside her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slid himself inside her. It was different from anything he had experienced before. He never felt so in tone with someone before. He slowly began thrusting into her. She mimicked his movements and it made him start to move faster within her. He knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. He felt her nails digging into his back and felt her biting at his shoulders. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge and he felt that Kelly was too. He kissed her as they climaxed together. He had wanted to claim Kelly as his and that was just what he did.

They stayed there, up against the wall, in the same postion unitl Cody felt his strength come back. But he didn't let Kelly go. He just carried her over to her bed. He kept his grip on her, while he pulled the sheets down enough for the two of them to slip in. He was still inside of her. He was still hungry for her. Even though he had just had the best climaxed he ever experienced, he still crazed her. But this time, was going to be different. He was going to be different. He was going to make love her. Which was what he wanted to do in the first place, but there was just to much there. Both of them loved every minute of it. They had the bites, scrathes, and hickeys to prove it.

**_XXX_**

**_A/N: Okay, so this may be the shortest chapter in this story. But it is for a reason. I didn't want to put to much in this one. _**

**_On another note: I WILL NOT be annoucing who the stalker is for awhile. But don't worry, things will get pretty interesting soon._**

**_XXX_**

**_A/N: OKAY, SO I AM TAKING ONESHOT REQUEST BUT I HAVE SOME RULES BUT SEND ME A MESSAGE TO ASK, PLEASE DO NOT ASK IN A REVIEW:_**

**1.) THEY CAN NOT BE LEMON. I CAN'T WRITE THOSE, TRUST ME I HAVE TRIED. BUT IF YOU CAN WRITE THE SCENE YOURSELF, THEN LET ME KNOW. I'M SURE I CAN DO SOMETHING**

**2.) I DON'T DO OC CHARACTERS ALL THAT WELL EITHER. I KNOW I HAVE AN OC STORY COMING UP SOON, BUT THAT STORY WILL BE MOSTLY IN A 3RD PERSON POV. **

**3.) PLEASE HAVE A STORYLINE/PLOT WRITEN OUT. IT CAN JUST A SIMPLE ONE, JUST AS LONG AS YOU TELL HOW THE STPRY TO WORK.**

**4.) PLEAE, IF YOU DO REQUEST ONE, I WILL GET IT, IT JUST MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME. BUT I WILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN I UPLOAD IT.**

**5.) I WOULD PREFERE THAT THE CHARACTERS BE IN MY COMFORT ZONE, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE, LOOK ON MY PROFILE. THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE I LIKE THOSE CHARACTERS AND THEY ARE EASY FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT THEM. BUT STILL DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO IT.**

**fOREVER&AlWAYS K2xlEGACYxlOVER X3 MEliSSA**


	11. OMG!

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**calx3: kiki254; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; JohnCenaRkoFanForever; AngelsDestiny22; Cena's baby doll **__for SUCH GREAT reviews._

_You all once again are AMAZING! It means alot to me._

_Thank you && Love to You All._

_**A/N:**__As some of you may know, I am starting a iPod Shuffle Challenge. I have forty songs that I 'MIGHT' use. I WOULD love it if, you all would read them and tell me couples you would like to see go with what song. **I won't change any of the songs. The playlist is final.** But I can change/add/remove couples. _

_Give me your HONEST thoughts. __**I won't start it until after I have both my Justin/Kelly && Alex/Kelly done. **So I honestly don't know when I will start it. It should be all that long._

_Just a heads up._

_**XXX**_

_**In The Last Chapter:**_

_**Justin told Randy, Candice, John, and Mickie about the guy who kept watching Kelly on their date.**_

_**Randy and John both know who the guy is but didn't gave a name.**_

_**Cody and Kelly got NAGHTY. lol, had to say that. ;)**_

_**Let's see what happens next...**_

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I so didn't want to get out of bed this mourning. But I had to. Although I was greatful that when I got up Cody was no longer in my room. But honestly, I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

After what transpired last night, my feelings for him, were well confusing. I didn't know if I was in love him or if I should hate his guts But I already knew the answer. It was both. Last night had been amazing. I was no virgin. But last night, was beyond anything I ever felt before. I didn't even feel like that when I had lost my virginity to Randy. I didn't know, but it was scary. Maybe I was in love with Cody.

"Kelly are you okay?" I heard either Candice or Mickie ask me.

They were both sitting my bed looking at me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at them.

Candice and Micke both looked at me with concern written all over their faces.

"We asked if you was alright, but you didn't say. You looked like your mind was somewhere else." Candice said getting closer to me.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine." I said to them. Obviously lieing.

"Does your wondering mind have anything to do with hickey on your neck?" Mickie said using her hand to my face.

I had forgotten that Cody had given me one last night. I didn't care though. I only had one, while he had one on his shoulder, his chest and claws marks on his backs.

_Was that supposed to mean anything?_

"I slept with Cody last night." I blurted to my friends.

"Ha. I knew it." Mickie said. "John so owes me fifty bucks." she added.

I watched as Mickie removed the smile on her face and looked at me. She looked shocked that she said that out loud.

"You and John were betting on Kelly and Cody haveing sex?" Candice asked the pregnant brunette.

"Yeah." she said sounding upset. "Kelly, I am sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." she said starting to apologize to me.

"Don't worry about it Micks." I said waving my hand at her. "Tell John I said he owes you double then." I told her.

"Wait why he owe me..." Mickie said traling off. "Ohhhhh." she said.

Both Candice and myself couldn't keep from laughing at her. With Mickie being not oly married but also pregnant, she should have known what I meant before Candice had. But I guess she talked before she thought. Which sometimes could me a good thing, while sometimes, not so good.

"You slept with Cody twice?" she asked. "In one night?" she added.

"Yes Micks. Welll depends on how you define 'slept with'." I told her.

"OH give me details." she said jumping up down slightly on my bed.

"Micks, I am not going to give you details on my sex life. I don't ask for details on yours or Candice." I said laughing at her.

"I didn't mean like details." she shot at me laughing at herself. "I meant tell us what happened before. Like how it happened. Who made the first move. You know small, non-sexual details like that." she added.

"You really wanna know Mickie?" Candice asked her.

"Yes. I am six and a half months pregnant with no sex life because John is afraid he is going to hurt the baby. I need something." she told us.

"Ohh Micks." I said leaning over to give her a hug. "I'm sorry about John not giving you any." I told her.

"It is kind of cute that he thinks he would hurt the baby while having sex." Candice said.

I looked at Mickie and we both couldn't help but laugh. Since both us had at one time had sex with John, we both knew how he was. John was a very adventurous guy when it came to sex. Not only that, well lets just say, he has the right equiment and he knows how to use it. He sure knows how to keep his wife satisfied. It would be natural for her to miss having sex with her husband. Exspecially since she is pregnant and her hormones are all over the place. I knew all about it.

"Enough about that. Kelly, come on spell the beans." Mickie said looking at me.

"Why should I tell you? I know what your gonna do. Your gonna tell John everything." I said to her.

"Of course I am. Unless Cody beats me to it." she said. "You better hurry up. I wanna see the look on his face when he relaizes that he owes me fifty bucks." she said laughing.

"I can't wait to see the look on Randy's face." Candice said. "You do know that once Randy and John find out you had sex with Cody they are going to grill you big time." she added.

"Yes, I know. They did the same thing when I was dating and again when I was dating Mike. Nothing new." I told them.

"I don't see how you can put up with the two of them. I would go insane everytime they did that to me." Candice rolling her eyes.

"Yeah me to." Mickie added.

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked the two.

They both shook their heads saying yes, but neither said anything.

"I just ignore them. I act like I listen, but I really don't. They never know the difference." I said with a smile.

They both started laughing at me and telling me how bad I was. I knew I was.

_This is why I love them._

I knew that if John and Randy found out, they would not only be mad, but they act like their ego was wounded.

"Okay, come on, details." Candice said. "We don't have all day." she added.

"Okay fine." I said to them before telling them everything.

After about five mintues and having to retell them, they finally got it.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Mickie said. "Cody had once again barged into your room last night?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"He then asked you why you went out with Justin?" Candice asked.

"Yes." I said to her.

"Then you asked him why he cared, he grabbed you and kissed you." Mickie asked.

"Well Yeah." I said.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well that mourning me and him had a fight." I told them.

"About what?" Candice asked.

"Well the night before, when he showed me to my room, he barged in on my getting dressed. I had just pulled my shorts and was about to put my shirt on when he walked in. For awhile he kept looking at my chest." I told them.

I think we need to get that boy a bell or something. It seems like he likes t walk in on you." Candice said.

"I wish John would do that." Mickie said in a huff.

"Micks, come on. You know John loves you, he is just nervous with this beinf your first child. He wants eeverything to be safe." I told her.

"Oh I know. I just miss the sexy all ready for sex attitude with him." she said looking down.

"You say that now, but wait until after you have the baby and the doctor clears you for sex. Your gonna miss this. John is going to be all over you like a horny teenager. Your gonna be to tired to anything." I said to her.

"Yeah your right." Mickie said. "I love you Kells. You always know the right thing to say." she added.

"Yeah I know." i said with a chukle.

"Enough with the sappy love and baby talk. Lets get back to you and Cody and the sex talk." Candice said to me.

Leave it to Candice to always want to talk about sex.

_God only knows why?_

She is engaged to marry Randy for petes sake. I knew from experience that since Candice and Randy started dating that she would always be satisfied. Randy had the look at the attitude of a sex god down pact. And man did he have every right to.

"Tell us about how good it was." Candice said shaking my leg.

I laughed at her.

"Let's just we didn't make it to the bed the first time." I told them.

"So where did it happen?" Candice asked sounding confused.

I figured she would be. Randy was the type of person to always have sex in the bed. Unless he was extremly horny. And even then he would find the clost thing to lie down on. I didn't tell them where, I just pointed at the wall to them.

Lokking at the spot where Cody and I had sex at brought back all the memories of again. I felt all the same emtions as before and new ones. I felt completey sated. Not from just that time, but also the second time. Where we laid in bed and we made love.

"Candice look at Kelly's face." Mickie said to Candice and pointing to me.

"I know that face. You were thinking about it again. Weren't you?" Candice asked.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't help but start blushing.

"And judging my blush that just appered on your face, I don't have to ask if it was good or not?" Mickie said laughing.

"If you won't, I will." Candice said. "Was he good or what?" she asked looking back at me.

"Which time?" I said to them.

Candice was about to say something when we heard a cough at the door. I turned to see John and Randy along with Cody at my door.

_How long have they been standing there._

I looked at Cody to notice that he was starting to blush a little to. John had that same old goofy smile on his face while Randy. Well Randy just looked normal.

"How long have you thre been standing there?" Mickie asked.

"Long enough to hear about Kelly and Cody's little party last night." Randy said.

_Well now I know how he feels._

"Randy baby don't start." Candice said to her fiancee. "Not right now." she added.

"I'm not starting anything." he said throwing his hands up.

"Oh John, by the way. Kelly said you owe Mickie double." Candice said to John.

"CANDICE!" Mickie shouted.

I coulnd't help but laugh at the two when they started arguing. Not really arguing but more like play arguing. It was something they three did often. John and Randy both knew never to get in the middle. Or they would get hurt.

"GIRLS! ENOUGH!" Randy and John both yelled at the same time.

Suddenly Mickie and Candice stopped. They looked at their men along with Cody and then at me. I was still laughing at them. It was really amuzing sometimes. Now being one of them.

"Sorry Kelly." Candice said.

"For what?" I asked looking at her. "If you are apologizing or the arguing, don 't worry about. It was funny to watch." I added.

"Not that." she said. "For telling John that he owes Mickie double due to her bet about you and ... well you know." she said.

'Candice, sweetie. There is no reason to be sorry. John and Randy already know." I told her. "Don't worry." I assured her.

Suddenly both Mickie and Candice pulled me into a hug.

"Now ain't that cute?" John said laughing.

"Shut up John." I shot at him.

"Why do I have to shut up?" he asked me. "It's not like I blurted out that you had sex with Cody." he said.

Then he stopped and realized what he said. He had that stupid look on him once again.

"Ok, can we not talk about that anymore?" Cody finally said.

"Yeah, I agree." I said to them.

"Why don't we leave and let Cody and Kelly talk." Mickie said getting from my bed and walking to her husband.

"Yeah." Candice said following behind.

"They can talk later." Randy said. "We have things to talk about." he added.

"That can wait awhile." Candice said to her fiance. "It won't take them that long to talk." she added.

"Alright fine." Randy said sound mad about it. "You have less than twenty minutes. If your done talking by then, oh well." he said walking out of my room with everyone else.

"Just don't have sex again." John said to us before leaving my room and shutting the door.

_If that part wasn't embarresing, I don't know what is._

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

I didn't know what to say to her. For the first in my life I was without words. Impossible for someone who talks as much as I do. Or so I'm told.

"Why did you leave this mourning?" Kelly asked me.

I turned my attention to the blonde. This would be the first time I looked at her since waking up this mourning.

I remembe when I woke up. At first I didn't know why I was in her room. Then I had looked at her. Saw the hickey on her neck and in that instant I knew. After making love to her, we fallen asleep. In her bed. When I had woken up, it took me awhile to leave her. She was beatiful. Even when she was asleep. It took every ounce of control in me, to get out of bed and walk away. I had wanted to wake her by kissing her. Hell, if I had my way, I wold have had her again. If she had let me.

Last night was truly amazing. The first time, when we was against her wall, it felt amazing. I have been a lot of women. But none were like Kelly. It never so good, so right, with anyone like it did with her. When making love to her it felt like I was home. Like this were I was meant to be. With her. But I knew it was wrong. As much as I wanted it, I had no claim to her. That was until last night. After what we shared last night, no way was I ever letting her go. I don't care if I have to move with her, she would be mine forevet. And from the look in her eyes, she felt it to. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I didn't want you to wake up and regret last night." I told her.

I watched as moved from sitting by the hedbead to sitting next to me. She was facing me.

"If I had regretted it, don't you think I would have kicked out after the first time?" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I felt the rush through my veins. The desire started working it's way through also.

I wondered if I had still had a chance with her or did I ruin it when I told her yesterday mourning that the kiss we shared meant nothing.

"I hope this doesn't ruin your relationship with Justin." I told her.

I didn't want her to know the real truth. If she does pick Justin over me, I would be devasted, but none the les, I would be happy for her. After everything she has been through the past few months, she deserves at least that.

"What are you talking about? What relatioship with Justin?" she asked me.

"You went out on a date with him last night." I said to her. "You must like him or have some feelings for him." I added.

I just looked at her when she chuckled a bit.

"Your an idiot." she said to me. "There is nothing between me and Justin except friendship." she told me.

"So your dating him or have any feelings for him. At all?" I asked her.

"No. Like I said he is nothing more than a friend. A very nice and sweet friend." she said. "Besides I got the distinct feeling that he was still in love with someone else." she said looking down at where her legs were crossed indian style.

_Ok, so not only do I feel like a idiot, but I am an ass._

"Did last night mean anything to you?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, it did." I said looking into her eyes.

I kept looking at her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. I smiled when I watched get closer to me. She moved so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. Like they was last night, we had sex against the wall. There was only one problem about that. She was the left of me. Not in front. But we was able to make it work.

"I'm soory about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to come off jealous." I told her.

I knew that she knew I was lying. She gave them 'Uh-huh' look. Which just made her so much cuter.

"Ok, so I did mean to sound jealous. I just didn't want to lose you." I told her. "I know that I have been playing games and when I told you yesterday mourning that the kiss didn't mean. I lied." I added.

She looked completly shocked. I didn't know if I should contiue taling or shut my mouth now. But I knew that if I want any kind of chance with her, I would have to tell her now.

"Why would lie like that?" she said sounding hurt.

"To be honest, I was scared." I told her. "When Ted first showed me a picture of you, I knew from tat moment that one day, I wanted to meet you. But they I did, just didn't seem right. Then I started getting these feelings. I thought they were to soon after leaving your brother. So I wanted to wait. Then this stalker guy, I was just afraid that if I told you, something would happen." I added.

When I looked back at Kelly, I noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry." I said using my thumb to wipe away the tears. "Did I say something to upset you?" I asked.

"No you big dummy. If you liked me, why didn't you tell Justin to cancel the date." she said. "And don't give me some bullshit answer that you knew I would be mad at you if you did." she added.

"It's true. I figured with the way that I was acting, that you if I had told Justin to cancel, you would be mad. At the time, I was still in denial about my feelings. But when Justin had told me that he had asked you out and tat you said yes, I realized then. That if I wanted a chance with you, I had to stop denying my feelings. It also helped that John and Randy set me straight." I told her.

"And that's why I love them two goofs so much." she said to me.

I had to laugh at that. Kelly had a brother like relationhip with the two men. It was odd to see since I knew that she had once dated them both. But I was glad to see that after all was said and done, they was still cool with each other.

"Cody, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I would like for you to become my girlfriend, but it is to soon." I told her.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well I know we have known each other for awhile now, but I would still like for us to get to know each other better." I told her.

"So you think that if we go on a couple dates or something we could be at the point?" she asked.

"Yeah I do." I said to her.

I was suddenly wondering why she started asking all these questions about us and our 'relationship'.

"Kelly, there is something that I need to talk to you about." I told her.

I didn't exactly know how to tell her this. How do you come out and say somethign like this. I know I never had to. Which was what made this so hard. She had a right to know. I mean aftre all, it did concern her.

I removed her legs from around my waist and got up. I knew that I had to put some kind of space between the two is.

"It's about last night." I told her.

"Please tell me that you didn't have sex with another girl before me and you?" she asked.

"What no." I shot at her.

"Do you have any kind of STD or Aids?" she asked.

"No and No." I said to her.

"Do you have any kids that I need to know about?" she asked.

_Okay, now she was starting to worry me with the questions._

"No, I have no kids." I said to her.

"Please don't tell me your married." she said looking upset.

"No I am not married. Besides, you, my mom, my friends girlfriends, Candice, and Mickie, there is no girl in my life." I told her. "That is not what I need to tell you." I added.

I watched as she got and walked closer to me.

"I forgot to use a condom last night." I bluntly said.

I watched the expression on her face feel. If she had ben shocked befor, she was hiding in well.

"WHAT!" I heard her say.

But it wasn't just her voice that I heard. It was both John and Randy's. I turned to see both men along with Candice and Mickie at the door.

_Oh shit. Dead man walking._

_**XXX**_

_**BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**_

_**XXX**_

_**Whew...**_

_**I think this might have been my longest chapter. Sorry that it took so long for the update, && that I couldn't update friday or saturday. We had my cousin's boyfriend's two kids over and they are ANIMALS. They are rude and extremly annoying. So I had to hide the laptop or they would get on && mess it up like last time.**_

_**XXX**_

_**What happens in Chapter 12 - **_

_**The guys talk to Kelly about her stalker.**_

_**Randy and Justin talk to 2 PIs about finding the stalker's identity.**_

_**Kelly & Sharon & Candice & Mickie have a talk.**_

_**Kelly & Cody have another talk.**_

_**XXX**_


	12. Freaking Out

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**wade's wife; calx3/WWEDiva8; Angel's Destiny 22; JohnCenaRkoFanForever; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; Cena's baby doll **__for the great reviews._

_To have you all read and acually like and review my stories, means alot. So once again Thank You. MUAH!_

**_XXX_**

_**A/N: **__For those of you who want me to write my other __**John Cena/Kelly Kelly**__ story called __**The Wish,**__ I have BAD NEWS._

_It seems that someone has a story on here similar to that one. I will use the same characters and somewhat the same storyline._

_But everything else will change. If you want to know how, PM me and I will let you know._

**_XXX_**

_**A/N: **__As for my iPod Shuffle Challenge, I am going to leave the __**FINAL PLAYLIST**__ up for while._

_Like I said before, I DO NOT plan on starting that one until both __**The Prince & Me **__& __**The Girl Next Door **__are done._

_Now, I don't know when that will be. I am working on 4 stories right now. I am trying to update atleast 1 a day._

_So it should be at least sometime towards the end of next week when I get done._

_I have a __**POLL**__ on my __**PROFILE**__. __Please vote__ on which couple I should use for the song '__**You Found Me**__'__by __**The Fray**__._

**_XXX_**

**_To those of you who wanted to know who the stalker is, you will find out now._**

**_Along with something else. HOPE YOU LIKE._**

**_Only 3 more chapters left._**

_**XXX**_

_**In The Last Chapter: **_

_**Kelly told Candice and Mickie about her and Cody.**_

_**Randy had something he wanted to talk to Kelly about.**_

_**Cody informed Kelly that he didn't use a condom.**_

_**Randy, John, Mickie, and Candice heard.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

_I can not believe I just did that. _

_What was I thinking_

"Cody please tell me that you did not just say that you forgot to use a condom?" Kelly asked me.

I didn't have any words. So I just looked at her. She looked pissed. I don't blame her. If the roles were reveresed, I would be the same way.

When I had woke up this mourning and realized that Kelly and I had unprotected sex, a million things were going through my mind. The most common one was what that one time resulted in a child. I never thought about having any kids. Now I coulnd't say much about Kelly. But I bet that she would be a great mom.

"Yeah." I said almost non-audible to hear.

"How could you be so reckless?" Randy shot at me.

"It's not like I planned this okay." I shot at them. "And right now I really think this should be discussed between me and Kelly." I added.

"Oh no. After what happened, I think its safe to say you two are never to be left alone again." Randy shouted at me.

"Randy stop it." Kelly yelled at him. "I get that your upset, but you have no right. The only one who should be pissed is me." she said pointing to herself.

"Are you saying that your glad that dumbass over here forgot something so simple as a fucking condom." Randy shouted at Kelly but when referring to me, he pointed.

I was in shock when Kelly slapped Randy across the face.

"Don't you ever yell at me again." she said standing her ground. "Now like I said, I know you that your upset. But it really doesn't concern you." she said getting in his face.

I stood their and watched the two just stare at each other. At the time, I didn't know who could be more dangerous, Kelly or Randy.

"So will you please leave so me and Cody can talk this through." she said sounding a bit more calm.

Randy didn't say anything in particualr, just mummbled whatever under his breathe. I was all of sudden frozen when he stopped by me.

"Me and you are going to talk about this later." he said before walkig out of the room. With John in towe.

Me and Kelly were the only ones left in the room. Well besides Mickie and Candice.

"I meant it when I said ALONE." Kelly told the girls.

"Alright fine." they both said with a smile then walking out.

Neither had bothered shutting the door so I did. And this time I made sure it was locked.

I then turned my attention back to Kelly. She still locked as white as a ghost. Now she was sitting one bed.

"Kelly, I am really sorry." I said to her.

"Sorry is not going to help anything." she said to me.

"I know." I said siting down on the bed but not near her. "I just want you to know that none of this was planned." I told her.

"I know that." she said to me. "I'm not blameing this entirely on you." she still not looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked looking at her.

"We are both at fault here. We both should have remember to use a condom." she said to me.

"Look Kelly. None of this your fault." I assured her.

"It's done and over with." she said finally looking up from the ground. "We need to talk about the possible outcome." she said looking at me.

I could serioulsy beat myself for I done. Kelly looked absoultely scared. And I don't blame her. It was so fucked up how one's life could change in a instant.

"I don't think we need to talk about any of that." I said to her.

"Cody we have no choice, whether you like or not, we had unprotected sex." she said to me. "And it wasn't just one time either. But both." she added.

"I know Kelly. I just don't know right now." I said to her. "You might be happy now, but will happen if two months from now you find out your pregnant?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I will cross that road if it happens." she said to me. "I don't particualry like this situation, but if by some chance I do end up pregnant, I will keep the baby." she added.

"I know you will." I said to her. "I just never gave any thought to having children." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just figured that would wait. Until aftre I was done with the miliary and had a good, solid job. Then find the right woman." I said with a chuckle. "Such a chick dream right." I added.

"No. There is nothing wrong with that. You have goals and expectations. Don't be ashamed." she said to me.

I looked at her. She was incredibly calm for being in this situation.

"Your a little to calm. Your freaking me out." I said to her.

I felt the smile when I heard her laugh.

"Your freaking out enough for both of us." she said to me. "Besides, there is a fifty percent chance that I mightt be pregnant." she said to me.

"Yeah, but there is also a fifty percent chance that you could be pregnant." I told her.

"You know for someone who just said to me that you never thought about having kids, you sure are wanting to think I might be pregnant." she said to me.

She did have a valuable point. Maybe she was right. Maybe now that I know that there is chance that Kelly could be pregnant with my child, everything changes. I could aually picture a little girl or even a little boy looking like myself and Kelly. They would be so adorable.

"I dont know Kelly. I mean I really never had out any thought to it, but now that I know that I might be a father." I said to her.

"You can't help but picture what our child look like. Whether it would be a little girl or little boy. Whether or not they would have your hair or mine." she said in a rush.

"Yeah." I said to her with a smile.

'Is that such a bad thing?" I asked her.

I looked at her while she looked back at me and chuckled.

"No. It means that if I am pregnant, I know you will be there." she said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh really." I said wrapping my arms and her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah." she said to me. "So don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I think you be a great father." she added.

_**Stalker's P.O.V.**_

_I coulnd't believe what I just heard. Kelly had slept with that Cody. And neither one used protection. Cody's mom should watch where she says things. I was pretty sure that it was husband on the phone. It was still a shock. That little slut can hold out on me, but yet she can go fuck soldier boy. No way in hell. When I finally get her, and I find out she is pregnant. She can kiss the baby goodbye. No way in hell will I let her carry some basterds baby. Once again, plans would have be changed. I couldn't believe how many times I had to sit up and think of somethig different because that Cody guy or John and Randy. _

_I found it very interesting to know that they haven't figured out who I was just yet. Maybe neither one of the three were as smart as they thought they were. Which made me even more happier. Maybe I should wait until I find out if Kelly was if she was, it would be a perfect way to make Cody pay for sleeping with my woman. And that wouldn't be the only surprose I have for her. Wait till she seen what I have been holding for her. And Cody thinks he loves her. No way. Once she sees what I gotten her, she would love me forever._

_The only thing that I have to worry about is Randy and John. I knew Randy's dad was a PI. I also knew that one of Cody and Justin's friends was a local PI. But they wouldn't find anything. All my records were sealed. They could possible find my name, but anything else, not a chance. Not unless they looked deep enough. I just hoped they didn't look to far. They might not like what they find. _

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_I can't believe that Cody thought I was calm. I was anything but._

All the things I said to Cody were only to make him calm down. But thinking about it and having it run through my head again, I knew that Isaid was right. Right after Cody had told me, more like everyone, pictures kept running through my head. Of not just the child that might have been concevied last night, but also the future. I could see me and Cody being together. With a family. A little girl and a little boy. Maybe even more kids. Having him come home to us everyday. That was something I knew that I could get used to.

"Kelly are you okay?" Cody asked me making looking up at him.

I noticed that we were still in each others embrace. It felt good to be right here with him. I honeslty coulnd't tell you if I glad about any of this or not. I know people say that GOD works in mysterious ways. Maybe this was a sign of GOD telling me that I was meant to be with Cody. The only thing I would change in this situation was that I wished my brother was here. He was the only family that I had. He was also my best friend. He was the one person I knew I could talk to without being critized.

"Huh." I asked him.

"I asked if you was okay?" he said to me.

"Oh yeah. I'm good." I told him.

I didn't know whether or not he could tell if I was lying or not. I just hoped he couldn't.

"Are you sure?' he asked. "You looked like you spaced out earlier." he added.

"No, im fine." I said looking u at him and smiling. "What was it that Randy said he needed to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Oh that." he said looking somewhere else.

Something was wrong and I was pretty sure that I knew what it was.

"Was it the stalker?" I asked him. "Did he try something?" I asked again.

"Not that I know about." he said to me. "But I think Randy and John should be the one to tell you." he added.

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Because we told him not to." Randy said from the doorway of my room.

"I thought the door was locked." I said looking from Cody to Randy.

"Well if it was then I think it might be broken." John said walking past Randy to get in the room.

I noticed that John held an manila folder in his hand.

"Where's Candice and Mickie?" I asked John and Randy.

"They are at the pool. I told them we will meet them when we are done." Randy said to me.

I just looked at them. I knew it was nothing good. If it wasn't Randy and John wouldn't have sent Candice and Mickie to the pool.

"What's wrong?" I asked the two guys.

I noticed that Randy kept looking at me and Cody. We were still holding each other.

"What is it you wanna talk to me about?" I asked again. This time saying it a little louder.

"We think we might know who your stalker is." Randy said looking at me.

"What do you mean you think?" I asked looking at him and then John. "You either know or your don't." I added.

"Well after you and Justin got home from your date yesterday, he came to us and told us that he noticed someone looking at you." Randy said to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

"We asked him if he could give us a description. He sat with Mickie last night and gave her the details and she gave us a pretty descriptive drawing." John said to me.

I watched as he opend the folder and took a peice a paper. I knew it was probably the picture. He didn't hand it to me, just opened the paper and let me take a look at the guy. I couldn't believe who it was. I meet him just yesterday at the mall. He helped me out with my dress.

"His name is Dave Batista." Randy said to me. "Me and John meet him a couple times through Ted." he added.

"No your wrong." I said to him.

"No Kelly, weren't not." John sad to me. "Randy called his dad and had him check. Justin even called his friend Wade. He confirmed it all got some more stuff for us." he added.

"Not about that. But his name isn't Dave." I said to him.

"Kelly, what do you mean his name isn't Dave." Ramdy asked looking at me with concern. "That's the name that is on his ID and birth certificate." he added.

"He was at the mall yesterday. He helped me pick out my dress." I told him.

I noticed that both John and Randy shot up from sitting my bed and looked ta me. Both looked extremly pissed.

"What else Kelly?" John asked.

"I was the boutique where I had gotten and I held up the white dress and he said that it would look good on me, but told me to try it on so he could give me a more definate answer. He said his name was Jack." I said to them almost in tears.

"It's gonna be okay." I head Cody say to me. I felt his arms tighten around me.

I coulnd't believe any of this. I was finally happy. He hasn't contacted me since we left Flordia. And now all of sudden he has been following me. And not just that, but he also got close enough to where he could have done something.

"Does Mickie and Candice know about him?" I asked John and Randy.

"Yes. Well except for what you just told us." Randy said to me.

"You are not leaving this house." John said to me.

"I love you like abrother John, but that isn't going to work." I told him. "He knows im here." I added.

"Look Kelly, whatever idea you have going through your mind right now, let it go." Randy said walking over to me.

"No Randy. He knows im here. And keeping me in his house, is ony going to irritate him. He might go aftre one of you are Mickie or Candice or Dusty or Sharron." I said to him. "I refuse to stay in this house and let someoen else get hurt. No way." I added.

"Kelly come on. You know we are only trying to keep you safe." John said to me.

"I know that. But if you all put me on lockdown, he is gonna know that something is wrong. He is gonna panick and do something stupid." I said them. "I am not letting anyone get hurt becuase of me." I added.

Both John and Randy looked at me then back at Cody. I didn't know whether or not they was gonna blame this on Cody or not. I just hoped they realised that it had nothing to do with Cody.

The sound of my cell phone ringing cut the silence in the room.

I unwrapped myself out of Cody's embrace to walk to the night stand to get my cell phone.

"It's a blocked number." I said to them.

I waited until John took his phone out to record the conversation. I hit the speaker button before answering the call.

(italics-Kelly **bold-Stalker)**

_Hello_

_**Hello Kelly**_

_What do you want Dave. Or should I call you Jack._

_**I don't know what you are talkign about.**_

_Bullshit. You think I wouldn't notice you looking at me while on my date._

_**So you did see me. How lovely.**_

_You are sick._

_**No baby I am not. That will be you. In a few months.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You think I don't know that you fucked around on me.**_

_First of all, I can fuck whoever I care to. I am not yours, nor will I ever be._

_**Oh you will be. You can believe that.**_

_Yeah right. Your nothing but a lying coward._

_**Really. I talked to you at the mall. I watched you while on your date. And I know about you and Cody.**_

_Again, I don't know what you are talking about. Now are you are becoming crazy. You need help._

_**No, I need you. And I will get you. Tell Cody that he should tell his mommy she should watch what she says in public.  
**_

I looked over to Cody and watched as his face dropped. He looked at me and mouthed sorry before running out of the room. I knew he was going to see if he can find shis mouth. I felt like I was going to fall when Randy walked over to me and let me lean against him.

_You leave her alone. She has nothing to do with any of this._

_**You don't have to worry about her. I am not going to do anything to her. The only ones who have to worry is you and Cody. I decided out of the goodness of my heart to let John and Randy go. **_

_You are sick. Why are doing this? What have I ever done to you?" _

_**Because you were always supposed to be mine. Not anyone elses. And you better hope your not pregnant you little slut. **_

_Or what? Yur gonna kill my child. You think that is going to win me over. _

_**I didn't say anything about killing the child. Now it's father on the hand, is a different story.**_

_Why can't you just leave us alone. We won't tell anyone._

_**You can beg and pleade with me all you want. It's not gonna change anything. Oh by the way, someone wanted to say hi.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**Kelly! Is that you.**_

_Ted. Is it really you._

_**Yeah, what is going on?**_

_Ted oh my god are you okay._

_**Kelly, don't listen to him okay, you run. Run away and never look back**_

_Ted it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna fix it_

_**Dammit Kelly leave town. Don't tell anyone where your going. Just leave.**_

_I can't Ted. _

_**Look I know what happened between you and Cody. I know he will understand. Take him with you if needed. Just leave and don't look back.**_

_Don't worry Ted, it's all gonna be okay._

_**Don't lie to your brother Kelly. It's not goign to be okay. You better do what I say or your broter is going to die again.**_

_Your lying. That can't be Ted. He died in IRAG._

_**Did he now. WHy do you think it was a closed casket.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**I have some friends in high places, I faked your brothers death. Clever huh?**_

_You lying._

_**Really, watch me.**_

I was about to say something when I heard a gunshot and heard Ted muffled screaming. Then the line went dead

* * *

_**Bet you didn't see that coming. I told you that I had some very fun interesting twists coming. Along with other things. Just keep in mind there is only 3 more chapters left. I will not do an epilogue for this story. **_


	13. TED!

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**wades wife; JohnCenaRkoFanForever; WWEDiva8; AngelsDestiny22; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; kiki254; Cena's baby doll **__for great reviews._

_You all, are truly amazing for reading && reviewing. It means alot. THANKS && Love To You All._

_**PS: **__I have yet agian another poll on my page. Now I know you are all probably tired of them & for that, I am sorry. I promise that this should be the last one for awhile._

_I just ot this story idea the other day but couldn't figure out what WWE/TNA Superstar to use. This story will foucs on four superstars instead of two. _

_The story is called __**Hollywood Lights.**__ If you want to know what it will be about, PM me && I'll tell you._

_**A/N: **__I am REALLY sorry that I coulnd't update this weekend. We had my cousin's(whom I lie with) boyfriends two kids over this weekend. && they are some really bad kids. On Saturday we were invited to my cousin's brothers girlfriends graduation party. Well they were being bad and were hitting each other, and their dad(my cousin's boyfriends) went off on them in front of everyone. Then when we got home, the three started arguing, then my cousin, mysef, and her daughter went to a cookout; we came home, the house was a mess. Then sunday, we went to the pool, && his daughter was complaining about being hungry, so we had to leave. Then yesterday she broke the shower head in the shower. It was a nice one to. So now we have to use the old janky one... Ehw.. Sorry to vent, just had to get all out of my system. Thanks for listening._

_**PS: **__There is only 2 more chapters left of the story. There will be no epilgue to this story. But I hope you like it anyways._

_**XXX**_

_**In The Last Chapter:**_

_**Cody and Kelly talked about what might happen.**_

_**John and Randy told Kelly who they 'THINK' her stalker is.**_

_**Ted 'MIGHT' be alive.**_

* * *

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. After everything, Ted still could be alive.

_No he couldn't be. I burried him._

Why would this Dave guy do somethign like that. There was no way Ted could be alive. Cody seen him die.

I had to get out of the house. I pushed myself out of Randy's arm, grabbed my purse and ran out of the house. Surprised that Randy nor John was able to grab me. I figured Cody was still looking for his mother. I hoped nothing happened to her. She didn't know anything about what was going on. Except for what was going on between m and Cody. Other than that, she didn't know all that much. I had asked Cody and everyone else to not tell her. I didn't want her or Dusty to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Kelly come back." I heard Randy say as I walked out of the house.

I didn't even look back. I ran as fast as I could. Which for me was stil pretty fast. Thankfully. I need to be left alone. To thank about everything.

I walked to the park that was only down the street from Cody's parents place. I was glad that there really wasn't that many people here. I wouldn't have to deal with kids. I love kids, don't get me wrong. I just want some peace and quite right now. For at least awhile. Until either John, Randy, or Cody found me. Or maybe one of Cody's friends.

I walked over to one of swings, sat down, and started swinging. Not really swinging, but moving forward and backward a bit. I heard my cell phone ringing. I knew it had to be either one of five people. I went in search of my cell in my Coach purse. Finally finding under some lip gloss and gum. Randy was calling me. I ignored the call and put it back in my purse. I didn't want to talk to any of them right now. Least of all him or John. They would suffocate me and it make matters worse. Even though I knew they meant well.

"Shouldn't you be home with your little boyfriend?" I heard an all to familar voice say from behind me.

I didn't know how close he was behind me. All I wanted to do was ump off the swing and run, but I was frozen.

"Pease leave me alone." I said to him turning to see Dave standing to close behind me.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he said grabbing my arm.

He yanked me off the swing and made me fall on my back. I tried everything I could to get away from him. It worked at first until he tackled me back to the ground before pulling me up and putting something over my mouth and nose. I had watched enough movies to now that it was chloraform. He planned on taking me. I clawed at his arm the best I could.

I heard someone yelling my name from a distance. I couldn't really see who they was. They darkness was coming to fast. Then it consumed me. I felt my body go lipm at first, then I drifted off.

* * *

_**Dave's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe that she had fallen into my trap. I figured once she herd Ted, she woul flee the house. Like she did when we was in Flordia. She really was predictable. But I wasn't complaing. I had gotten her to the SUV justbin time to see that Justin guy run into the park. I didn't know if he saw us or not, but I assumed he didn't. He didn't run this way.

I wondered what was going through Cody's mind right now. I knew that all I had to do was mention seeing his mom out in public and the young man would go running for dear old mom. Figured since he was indeed a mommas boy. Which wasn't nothing knew these days. Most of them men that age was. Hell I was when I was that young. But I grew up and realized that when you wanted something done, you had to do it on your own.

I took one last look around the park after putting Kelly into the back seat to make sure no one had seen us. I was sure o one heard us. She didn't scream, but she did put up a fight. She scratched the hell out of my arms. I got into the driver seat and drove off. Taking a few extra turns to make sure no one was following me. I couldn't let anything ruin my plan right now. I had Kelly now. Everythign was good. At least for now. I looked in my mirror and took a look at Kelly.

When the beautiful blonde was asleep, she looked like an angel. She was just to damn beautiful.

When I finally got to my place and pulled into my garage I felt a sign of relief. Everythign was going good. I pulled Kelly out of the back of the car. She felt so good in my arms. She was tiny compared to some woman, but she was fit. I couldn't wait till later. I was debating on putting her in with Ted or by herself. But then decided to make sure she knew for a fact that Ted was indeed alive. She would be devasted that her brother was alive and didn't try to help.

Now all I had to was wait. I only needed one more person to make everything right. But it would have to wait. I had plans for the beautiful blonde. When I got to the basement. I had to set Kelly down on her feet, but let her lean against my body. I had several loks on the door. Most of which were government looks. No way was anyone going to be able to get in. Thankfully Kelly was out, and when I walked past Ted, who was still tied in his chair, was to. I layed Kelly down on the bed before handcuffing her hands to the bed frame. I didn't want to let her get the chance to help Ted get free.

After making sure Kelly was fully secured, I took on last look at her. She still looked beautiful. To see her here, with me, cuffed to the bed, was something very intriging. If Ted wasn't here, I would have my way with her. I have waited for a long to be with her. To feel her around me. I just had wait for ahwile. I wanted to Cody to watch it. To make him feel what I felt when I see Kelly and John. Alhtough I knew it was wrong, since it was John that I had to watch her with, not Cody. But I didn't care. I had decided to let John off the hook. He had a child on the way.

I heard Ted start to wake up and I turned to look at him. I turned the light on by the bed Kelly was on to make sure he would see his sister.

"What the?' ted said looking from me to his sister, who was still unconsisous. "You son of a bitch." he said trying to get out the chair.

"Now now Ted. Calm down" I said to him with a smile on my face. "Wouldn't want you or your sister to get hurt." I said to him.

"You let her go." he said to me. "She has nothing to do with any of this." he shot at me.

"Oh that's where your wrong young man." I said walking over to him. "She is the one I want, not you." I told him.

"You sick son of a bitch." Ted shot head butting me.

I felt the blodd gush ou of my nose.

I chuckled to myself. I should have known not to get near the young man. Even when he is tied he wasn't going to stop fighting. "You shouln't have done that." I said to him.

"I did." he said with a eveil look in his eyes. "You let her go. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please let her go." he pleaded with me.

"I can't do that Ted." I said walking back over to Kelly. "You see, she was always supposed to be mine." I told him.

'No she wasn't. She will never love you." he said yelling to me.

"That's where your wrong Teddy boy." I said sitting next to her. I ran my hands over her face. Moving the hair out of her face.

"Don't you touch her." he screamed at me.

I leaned forward an kissed her lips. Then looked at Ted. He was still fighting to get out of the chair.

"I'll leave you to have a chat with your sister." I said decideding to untie Kelly from the bed.

* * *

_**Cody's P.O.V.**_

I ran all ovre the house looking for mom. I hoped and prayed tat she was here and safe. And that this Dave guy had oly heard her talking on the phone to my dad. If he hurt here in anyway. I would kill him. Not caring if I went to jail or not. Ok I would care if I went to jail, I would lose and the child that she might be pregnant with. But I would still kill for messing with her and braking her wrist.

I started to worry when I couldn't find my mom. But then I ran into the pool and found her. She was talking with Mickie and Candice.

"Oh thank god." I said running over to her.

"Cody what's wrong?" my mom asked me.

"Mom from now on when you leave, take one of the guys with you." I told her.

"Why Cody?" she asked me. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"I can't explain it now mom, just promise me." I said to her.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what is going on." she said raising her voice at me.

"Damn it mom just promise me ok." I said yelling her.

"Cody Garrett Rhodes, don't you ever raise your voce or curse at me ever again." my mother yelled at me. "Now tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked me.

I just looked at her. I didn't really want to tell her. I knew what she would do when I told her. She would go off for not keeping a better eye on Kelly. I then looked at Candice and Mickie. Who were loking at me also.

"Candice. Mickie. Will you fill my mom in on everything?" I asked looking at them.

"Yeah." Mickie said.

"Sure no problem" Candice said.

"Thanks ladies." I said then ran out of the pool back up to Kelly's room.

When I walked back in no one was in her. I looked around her room and check her bathroom to see if Kelly was here. Still no one. I walked out of her room and looked aorund the hall but no one. I walked downstairs to the front room to see John, Randy, Heath, Christian, and Wade. I had made it down to the bottom stair before Justin walked in. He looked out of breathe. I knew from the small sweat on his body that he had ben running.

"I checked the park and didn't find her." he said to five men.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Kelly left." Randy said to me.

"What do you mean she left." I asked them. "How could you let her go off on her own." I shot at him.

"We didn't let her, she ran off. By time we got outside, she was long gone." John said to me.

"How she could out run you two?" I asked them. "You used to play football." I shot at them.

"And Kelly ran track and did cheerleading all four years of high school and college." John said to me.

"Whatever." I said to them. "Has anyone tried calling her?" I asked them.

"Yeah like a hundred times." Randy said with an attitude. "No answer." he added.

"What's going on?" I heard my mom ask from behind from us.

I turned to not only see her, but also Mickie, Candice, and my father.

"Kelly left." I said to her.

"Wih who?" she asked.

"No one." John said to her. "She out ran us, and now we can't find her nor get ahold of her." he added.

I saw the look of fear in Mickie and Candice's face. My mom and dad looked pissed.

"What else?" she asked me.

"We think Ted might be alive?" Randy said to all of us.

I turned around and looked at him.

_What the fuck kind of joke is that?_

"That's not funny Randy." Mickie said to him.

"Were not kidding babe." John told his wife.

"Why would you think that?" Candice asked the two guys.

"While we all was upstairs in Kelly's room, her stalker Dave called." John said to them. "He knew about Cody and Kelly sleeping together from listen to you, Mrs. Rhodes, on the phone with your husband." he added.

"So that's why Cody came runing into the pool area and told me to never leave the house without some kind of protection?" my mother asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Randy said nodding his head. "After Cody left to check up on you, Dave had claimed that Ted was alive. He even had some act like Ted talk to Kelly." he added.

"Do what?" my dad asked him.

"Yeah. it was Ted's voice, but we didn't know if was acually him, or if it was a fake, or recording." he said to my father.

"It wasn't a recording." Wade said to everyone. "I was able to some of the tech guys at my job to run every test they could against samples of Ted's voice, it was his." he assured us.

'So either Ted is really alive, or Dave is playing a really sick joke." I said to them.

"Yeah and that means hes got everyone where he wants us." Randy said.

"Exspecially Kelly." John said. "He knew she would react like this. He had this planned." he added.

I knew, hell, we all knew John was right. Whoever this Dave guy was, was good. He knew Kelly better than anyone expected. Which just makes this whole situation worse.

"I have a track on Kelly's phone, in case she calls. Hopefully she is safe and Dave doesn't already have her" Wade said.

I coulnd't but wonder how long exactly he had been stalker her.

"I think I got something." I heard Randy say out loud.

I, along with everyone else, turned to look at him.

"I got an emai from my father, he gave me an address that he thinks Dave might be at here." he said.

Everythign else from that poin on was a blur. As everyone ran out front door. Even Mickie, Candice, and my parents. While on the way there, Wade called some of his FBI friends and local law enforcement. The ride was about a two hour drive. But when we got there, we saw FBi and even a couple of mine and Ted's Marine buddies. Since John and Randy didn't have any experience here, they stayed with Candice, Mickie, and my mom and dad. Along with a FBI agent and two of my friends, who was in the Army instead.

* * *

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I was slowly waking up with a headache from hell. It hurt to even move, but I wasn't sure where I was. I scaned the part of where the hell it was I was at, with my eyes. I starting to get scared when I didn't recognize anything..

"Kelly?" I heard my brothers voice from behind me.

I didn't want to believe it. Even though I couldn't really. My brother wad dead. There was no if's or anything. I had buried him. Although he had close casket burial, I was pretty sure it was him. The Marines wouldn't have a misake that big.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want." I started to say to them. "But you are not my brother. He is dead." I said to them.

"No Kelly, I'm not dead." he said to me.

Who ever it was sounded exactly like Ted. I decided to look at him and was shocked.

"Ted." I said getting up and slowly walking towrad him. Although with my headache, it hurt to bad. But I didn't care. I had to see my brother. "Is that really you?" I aske him.

"Yes, Kel. It's really me." he said to me.

"Alright then." I said to him. "Prove it." I added.

"Ok then." he said to me. "You dated Randy when you was a junior and he was a senior. You lot your birginity to him on thr night or your Junior Prom. Your senior year you dated John. I walked in on the two of you one going at it in your room one time." he said to me.

"What eles?" I said to him. None of those things were something only he would know.

"Alright." he said looking at me. "The night we got the call about mom and dad's crash, we was watching The Covenant movie. You only wanted to watch it because of the guys in the shower with no shirts on." he said to me. "Also you have a small brown flower like birthmark on the lower part of your hipbone. You always make sure it was hidden with a sticker or makeup." he said to me.

That was when I knew it was Ted. He was the only one beside John, Randy, and possibly Cody who knew about. It was only visible if I didn't have underwear on. Which would be why only those few knew about it. I never even told Candice or Mickie.

"It's really you." I said walking the rest of the way to him and hugging my brother. "But how, I thought you was dead?" I asked him.

"I thought so to." he said to me.

I then listened to Ted as he explained to me what happened. How Dave had told him how he faked his death. I had to admit Dave did have some high connections if he could fake a death from across the country.

"Are you okay?" my brother asked me.

"I want to go home." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"I know you do." he said to me. "I promise I will do whatever I have to make sure you get there." he added,

"Just don't leave me again." I said tightening my grip around him. "I don't think I could handle losing you again." I told him.

"How is everyone?" he asked.

"Mickie and John are good. Mickie was thinking of naming the baby boy after you, but I don't know now since you really are still alive." I told him. "Candice and randy put the wedding planning on hold. They wanted to wait until they got my stalker." I added.

"How is Cody doing?" he asked.

"He is doing good." I told him looking down. "He blames himself for your 'faked' death." I added putting emphasis on faked.

"When we get out of here, I'll have a talk with him." he said to me. "So what is going on with you you and him?" he asked me.

"I don't know honestly." I told him. "How do you know about that?" I asked him.

"Dave made sure I knew about everything. From him braking your wrist, which when get back to Flordia, remind me to thank Mike for helping you out, to your date with Justin." he told me. "He even showed me pictures." he added.

I was about to say something but I heard Dave coming down the stairs. I turned to look at him. He was a scary looking guy right now. Looking nothing the guy I had meet breifly at the mall.

"I see your awake." he said walking over to us. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Like you care you ass." I shot at him.

I didn't see the slap across my face coming until it made fall to the ground.

"You will not talk to me like. Do you understand me?" he shot at me.

"Or what?" I spat at him. "Your gonna hit me again?" I added,

"You know for someone who might be pregnant, you are a little mouthy." he said walkingover and kicking me in the stomach.

I couldn't belive that I had forgotten about that. But then again I had just learned my brother was indeed alive. I cluched my stomach in pain. Hopeing that I wasn't pregnant. As much as I wanted to be, right now, not so much. I dn't know what I would if I was and lost it.

"Leave her alone." I heard Ted yell at him.

"You keept your sister in check and she won't have to worry." he said grabbing my hair and pulling me up.

I felt like a rag with him pulling me and thowing me into a chair.

"I have a little present for you." he said with ugliest smirk I had ever seen.

"Screw you." I shot and spat in his face.

He looked pissed. He threw me back on the ground and once again kicked me. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I was tired of being the frightened little blonde everyone pegged me as. I needed to start defending myself.

Once again Dae picked me up by hair. But this time he slammed me into the chair. And it wasn't comfortable either.

"You either do what I say, or I will shot your brother in the heart and you can watch him die." he said in my face.

I looked from him to my brother. I watched as Dave pulled a gun out of the back and point it at Ted. I was scared now. I was scared before, but now that I knew he had a gun, I knew he wouldn't hesitate shotting one, if not both of us.

"What are you doing this?" I aske him.

"I have told you Kelly." he said walking over to me.

When he reached a hand out and wiped the hair away frommy face I couldn't help bu shiver.

"You have and always will be mine." he said with a chuckle.

I had had it. I was done listening to him. I knew what I had to do. I mde sure that Dave was watching me. I was ble to get him to move to where one of my legs was in between his. I pulled it back and kicked him as hard as a could. He went down with a thud and started screaming. I kicked the gun away form. I noticed then, he had the keys on his pocket.

_What an idiot?_

I ran over to Ted and unlocked him. Which proved to be more difficult than I tought. Not was my my face hurting and my headache was worse, but my abdomen was in pain. I was pretty sure that Dave had either fracked or cracked a rib. I could breathe, so I was pretty sure that it wasn't broken.

After getting Ted and both of us straightend up, we saw that Dave was standing again. He was holding himself and still locked to be in pain. But he had the gun again.

"You bitch." he yelled at us. "To think I did everything for you." he added.

"You never did a damn thing for me." I shot at him from behind.

I kept trying to get infront of my brother, but he wouldn't let. He kept moving to stand ing front of me.

Ted and Dave lounged for each other at the same time. Each one fighting to grab the gun. But it was Dave who was getting the upper hand. I had to do something. I looked around for something I could use. I went to the desk and looked through it. I was glad whe I found what looked like a hunting knife.

_Why would someone leave a knife in the draw of a desk with his hostages._

I turned around to stab Dave when I saw he was right behindme. But it didn't work, intead I felt the lade go through my stomach. I looked down to see the handle part sticking out of mr stomach. But the distraction worked. Withing the blink of an eye, I heard someone bust the door and heard gunshots. I saw Dave take several then fall on the floor. I dropped to my knees on the floor. I went to pull the night out, but was stopped by Ted.

"Don't you could bleed to death." he said to me.

I watch was brother pulled my sweater off slowly and prssed it against the cut and knife.

I turned to see several guys coming down the stairs. None of which ere familar. Well all but one. I then seen Cody run down the stairs.

"Cody" I heard Ted say to him.

I watched Cody did a double take look at us. I seen everythign in his eyes. From the fear to the anger.

"OMG!" I heard him say kneeling down net to me. "We need the EMTS down here." I heard him yell.

"It's gonna be okay Kelly." Ted said. "You can't die on me." I heard him say.

I looked back at my brother and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Ted." I chocked out. "I love you." I said to him.

"I love you to." he said placing a kiss on my temple. "Now stop talking." he said to me.

I was trying to tell Cody that I was in love with him, but didn't get to. The blackness started coming to quick.

Before I slipped into total darkness, I heard both Ted and Cody yell my name.

* * *

_Okay, so I know that I rushed things in this chapter but I did it for a reason. I wanted Dave to die already and then I got some ideas for the next to chapters. I hoped you liked it. _

_PS: if you cried at all during this chapter, don't blame me, I cried at the end. _

_*If you didn't watch RAW last night, Kharma will be out because she is pregnant. She won't be back for another year. Kelly Kelly/Eve beat the BellaSkanks(TWINS) && once again, Alex Riley layed a beat down on The Miz, who ran out out of the ring. _

_Is it me, or is the NEW ALEX RILEY way more hotter than Alex Riley, The Miz'a Apprentice/Bitch._


	14. Who Are You?

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**JohnCenaRkoFanForever; AngelsDestiny22; brokenhaloRIP; wades wife; Animal-Viper-cena Fan; kiki254; Cena's baby doll; WWEDiva8; **__&& __**DeathDaisy**__for such great reviews. __You all are AMAZING! Love to all you. __**MUAH! **__**This is the second-to-the-last chapter. Hope you like them both.**_

_**Om another note: **__I am sorry to say that I "MIGHT" not do my iPod Shuffle Challenge. __Since I no longer have the labtop, just the main computer, I can't get any lyrics. __But I can still do OneShiots of the couples w/ lyrics, I just won't do all of them __I will do the requested ones && then a few others._

_**PS: **__Sorry for the long wait with uddating my stories. Haven't been feeling good and now my little cousin is out of school for the next six weeks. __So I will only beable to update at night and on the weekends. So I might be able to update one maybe two stories a week. __Hope none of you is mad at me. :( _

* * *

_**In The Last Chapter:**_

_Kelly ran off and got kidnapped. Cody's mom is okay._

_The guys got an address to where Dave might be._

_Brother and Sister were reunited._

_Cody came to the rescue, but is it to late for Kelly._

* * *

_**New Found Love - Chapter 14**_

_**Who Are You?**_

* * *

_**With Ted and Cody**_

_**In Ted's hospital room**_

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

Was it weird to say that I hate hospitals. I mean I know a lot of people do, but I never have. Not even as alittle kid. Visiting my relativess. I would always want to stay home, but never could. But this time was different I guess. I was the one in here. And judgin by the stubble on my face, have been for a couple days. I opened my eyes a little bit more to see that Cody was in the room also.

"Hey Ted. How are you feeling?" Cody asked sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked around to see if Kelly was in here, but she wasn't.

'_Kelly'_ I barely wispered. But apperently loud enough for Cody to hear.

"Ted you need to calm down." Cody said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I need to see Kelly." I said to him.

"I know you do, but you can't right now." he told me.

"Why?' I asked him while stopping all movements. "What's wrong with her?" I asked again.

"Just calm down okay." he said looking at me. "I will tell you then." he added.

I just looked at the younger man. I was shocked that he would be here with me instead of Kelly. But since I know that Mickie, John, Randy, and Candice was here, it wasn't nothing knew. The girls had probably kicked him out of Kelly's room to talk to her.

"Alright, I'm calm." I said to him. "Now tell me what's wrong with Kelly." I added.

"She lost a lot of blood." he started off.

"Why didn't you use my blood?" I asked him. "We have the same type." I added.

"They couldn't." he said looking down.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Dave pumped you full of drugs while he held you hostage. They are giving you some medication to flush out your system." he told me.

"Okay what else?" I asked him. Knowing that that wasn't the only thing wrong with my sister.

"She suffered alot of internal damage when Dave kicked her, and she has swelling in the brain." he said.

I noticed the tears starting to form in Cody's eyes. I knew he was trying to keep them hiding but it wasn't working with me.

"Other than that, is she okay?" I asked almost choking on my words.

I knew that when Cody didn't respond to me soon, that there was bad wrong. I knew she wasn't dead, I could still feel her.

"Cody what else?" I demanded from him.

"She is in a coma." he said looking at me. "But she isn't showing any signs of brain waves or anything. the doctors think she migh have several brain damage." he added.

"No." I said shaking my head at him. "That can't be possible." I said to him.

"I wish GOD it wasn't Ted." he said finally looking at him. "I really do." he said.

Cody was now also crying. Along with myself. I couldn't believe any of this. Kelly never did anything to deserve it. So why punish her.

I didn't know what to say. Cody looked to be hurting just as bad as I am. Which was weird since he only just meet Kelly a few weeks ago.

"Cody, can I ask you something?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah." he said wiping at the tears on his face.

"What happened between you and Kelly while I was gone?" I asked looking directly at me.

I watched as Cody looked back at me. I knew he was debating tell me the truth or not. But I knew he would do the right thing. That was the kind of man that he was.

"Where do you want me to begin?" he said looking at me.

"From the start." i said to him.

Cody took a deep breathe before starting the story. He started from when he first Kelly up till the last time he seen her before being taken. He even told me how he slept with her. I knew I should be mad, but for some reason I wasn't. Maybe it was because Cody is like a brother to me, and I know that if he was there with Kelly, when she had gotten taken, he would have died for her.

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

Cody suddenly stopped doing whateverv it was he was doing and just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I sure as hell wanted to know.

"Answer me Cody." I said to him. "Do you love my sister, yes or no?" I asekd him.

"Yes." he said looking at me then taking a deep breathe.

"No need to be nervous bro." I said to him with a chuckle.

"I'm not nervous." he said to me. "You should hate me right now. I know I do." he added.

"Why would I hate you?"I asked him. "You saved me and Kelly. We are alive because of you." I said to him.

"Yeah, but Kelly still got hurt. She is fighting for her life, because I didn't protect her like I was supposed to." he said everybit upset.

If he hadn't told me that he loved, his actions right now, would have.

"No it's not that." I said to him. "Dave pulled the family love card. I probably would have done the same thing. Kelly knew she shouldn't have left." I told him.

"I know that,but if I hadn't left to go look for my mother, she wouldn't have been able to get away." he said looking down and putting his head in hishands.

"Cody look at me." I said to him.

I waited until he was looking at me before saying anything to him.

"Stop blaming yourself. It isn't going to do any good. Not for you, not for me, and certainly not for Kelly." I said to him.

"Your right." he said standing up and walking over to the window and looking out it.

"I know I'm right." I said to him with a smile.

I seen Cody chuckle a bit when he looked from me back to the window. The room was once again silent until a soft knock on the door. I knew it had to be a woman since it was to light to be a guys. So I yelled for them to come in. I was shocked when a certain platinum blonde walked into my room.

"Maryse, what are doing here?" I asked looking at her.

I watched as she moved a certain way and noticed her stomach. Or should big baby bump.

"And your pregnant?" I asked looking from her stomach back to her face.

"Yeah, 8 months to be exact." she said with her thick french accent.

I knew that we had been together 8 months ago. It was the night before I let for Iraq.

"Is it mine, or Mike's?" I asked her.

"I will leave the two of you alone." I heard Cody say walking away from the window and slowly making his way toward the door. He stopped and looked from Maryse to myself.

"Cody, I want you to meet Maryse." I said to him. "She is my ex and the on that Mike cheated on Kelly with." I said to him.

I wasn't even looking at him when I said it, I was looking at Maryse. When I mentioned that she had slept with him, while he was dating my sister, I saw the look in her eyes. She looked utterly disgusted and shameful.

"That was real low Ted." Cody said to me. "It was nice to meet you Maryse." Cody said to the blonde.

"Same here." Maryse said reaching her hand out to shake Cody's. "Thank you for bring Ted and Kelly back to us." she said to him with a smile.

"No problem ma'am." he said giving her a smile. "I'm gonna check on Kelly." he said before leaving the room before I could say anything.

"Nice young man." she said with a smile. "I take it he is the one you sent to help Kelly." she said sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"Yes." I said looking at her. "You never did answer my question." I said to her.

"Which one?" she said to me with yet again another smile.

"Both of the acually." I said to her.

"Alright fine." she said to me. "Mickie called and asked if I can get a ride down here. She didn't tell me why, just that they needed to see me. When I got to the airport this mourning, John and Mickie was there and they drove me. They told me everything." she said to me.

She looked upset and on the verge of crying. But then again it was understood, she was pregnant.

"And the second question?" I asked her. '"Is that baby mine?" I asked her.

"Yes." she told me. "The day I slept with Mike, was when I found out. I was so upset because you wasn't here and I didn't know how to contact you. Then I had called Kelly and she had told me that you was killed over in Iraq. When I told her I was pregnant, she asked if there was a way to find out who the father was. We was bale to do a amnio test, Kelly had a sample of your DNA and it came back a match." she said to me.

I watched as she went through her purse and pulled out an enevelop and handed it to me. "Here's the proof." she said to me. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Mickie or Candice." she added.

I didn't even have to look at it. Maryse was many things, but a lier she was not. And I knew if Kelly didn't think Maryse was telling the truth, she would not have gone alnog with it.

"I don't need the proof Ryse." I said to her. "I believe you." I added.

I watched she looked at me and her eyes started to sparkle. That was one of the many things I loved about her.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked me.

"I would like to give us another chance. For the baby sakes." I said to her.

"Oh Ted." Maryse said getting up from the chair and sitting on my bed, next to me. "I would love that." she added giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"On one condition." I said lokking at her.

"Anything." she said to me with a smile.

"Marry me." I said to her. "We can wait until after the baby is born." I said to her.

"I don't know Ted." she said sitting back up. "I love you. I really do, but I don't want you to think that you have to marry me, for the baby sake's." she said putting her hand over our child. I did the same.

"I love you to Maryse." I said leaning forward and giving her another kiss. "When Dave held me captive all I think about besides Kelly was you and how I messed up what we had." I told her.

"That's the thing Ted. You didn't mess up. I was pushing you to get married only because my parents. And I realize now, that it wasn't fair to you." she told me. "And yes, I'll marry you."

I felt the smile creep across my face and watched as she did the same.

"But I want to wait until after Kelly is 100% healthy." she told me.

"Deal." I said giving her another kiss.

_GOD, I love this woman._

* * *

_**With Cody in Kelly's room**_

_**Cody's POV**_

I felt like an idiot just here doing nothing. But there wasn't nothing I could do. My blood type didn't match hers, but John's did. Thankfully. There wasn't a moment that goes by that I don't think about what would have happened had I gotten there a minute or two soon. Kelly wouldn't have gotten stabbed and now be fighting for her life. The only thing I was glad for was that she wasn't pregnant. I don't know what I would have done, had she been and lost the baby due to Dave.

I didn't even want to know the emtional state she would be when she woke and been told that she was pregnant but lost it due to being stabbed by Dave.

I knew it was mean to thik that, but Kelly has already been through enough. Thinking her brother was dead, having to bury his casket, having her wrist broke by Dave, what happened between me and her. Being taking by Dave and finding out that Ted was really laive, but being held captive by her stalker. The being stabbed. Losing a baby would make it and do only GOD knows what to her already fragile emtional state.

Right now, she looked peaceful. thankfully she was breathing on her own. So I just sat there and watched her. Hoping that she would wake up soon. I closed my eyes and once again the image of her, bleeding in Ted's arm, came to life. It was the worst thing I ever had to witness. And being in the Marines and going over to Iraq, I seen some crazy things. but it was because I loved Kelly and to know that I was usless to protect her, was what made it worse.

_Hey Kelly. It's me Cody. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect and I wouldn't blame you if you held it against me. I hope you can hear me. I love you so much. I was going to tell you sooner, but it didn't work. I just need you to get better. Ted needs you to get better. he is doing fine by the way. I was just in his room and we talked. I told him everything. Well not the part that when we had had had sex, that I didn't use protection. I didn't think he needed to know that. At least right now. But I am sure, that in time, he will find out. Maryse is here and I think that her and Ted might get back together, for the baby's sake. _

I got up and placed a soft kiss on her soft lips then on her before sitting back and resting my head next to her hand. Then fell asleep and the most beautiful dream. Kelly and I was married and a beautiful baby girl. She had her momma's blonde hair but my bright blue eyes. It was breath taking. Until I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

I wasn't really shocked to see Ted standing on the other side. John and Randy was standing behind him. While the women, Mickie, Candice, and Maryse were siting down in the chairs.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" I asked him.

"The nurse said I was okay." he said to me. "Can I have a moment alone with Kelly. Please." he asked me.

"Sure." I said to him moving out of the way to let him.

Before closing the door, I took a look at the brother and sister. the walked out.

* * *

_**In Kelly's Room w/ Ted**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Ted didn't really didn't say much to his sister just looked at her. Which was just about the only thing he could do right now. He felt useless. He should be here, lying in a coma. Not Kelly. He knew he let her down. Along with their parents. He made a promise to their graves that from that point on, he would look after hislittle sister. But he didn't do a very good job at it.

He knew that once Kelly woke up, she would tell him that it wasn't anyones fault. But there was not enough words in the world to make him feel better.

_Hey Kel, it's your brother her. I am sorry for letting you down. You don't deserve this. It should be me in the coma, not you. I hope you don't hold it against, but I know you. I know that you don't. but you should. I shouldnt have let you think to defend yourself against Dave. I also talked to Cody. I have to say, I shocked to learn about the two fo you, but I kinda figured something would happen between you two. But not so soon. As long as your happy, I'm happy. I already gave the go ahead to date you. You just have to wake up._

I felt Kelly start squeezing my hand sofly.

"Come on sis. Wake up." I said sitting next to her and rubbing her cheek with my thump. "I know you can do. You just have to prove the doctors."

I watched as her eyes started fluttering open and close.

"You need to stay awake Kelly." I said looking at her. "Fight it." I added.

Ted watched as Kelly kept fluttering her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kelly said to her.

"What do you mean who am I?" Ted said looking at his sister. "I am your brother." he told her. "Kelly what's wrong?"

Ted watched in horror as his little sister looked scared beyond belief.

"I don't remember you." was all she had.

_This can't be happening._

* * *

_Okay, so this isn't exactly my best chapter and for that I am truly sorry. I haven't updated in awhile and I fgured that since I was home alone today, that I would update as many stories as I could. I should be able to update more this weekend. But please, don't get your hopes you._


	15. Is This The End of the Line?

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to __**Cena's baby doll; AngelsDestiny22; wades wife; Deathdaisy; JohnCenaRkoFanForever; WWEDiva8; everystar; kiki254; && Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__for the reviews._

_Another thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH. _

_Another thanks to **SilentBliss88** for helping me again. _

_**Author's Note: **__Since this the last chapter in this story, I am going to be doing things a little differently now. Instead of updating one chapter of a different story, I am going to focus on one story at a time. The next story I will finish is my __**Justin Gabriel/Kelly Kelly **__story __**The Prince and Me. **__Then I move to my __**Ted DiBiase/Kelly Kelly **__story __**9 Months in Time**__ which only has 3 more chapters. Then I will start working on my requested story __**Love is a Battlefield. **__I am planning on doing a OneShot for __**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan,**__ since she has READ & REVIEWED every chapter of every story and every OneShot of mine. SERIOUSLY, Thank You. __I am sorry to say that I "MIGHT" not do my __**iPod Shuffle **__challenge, but I will do some of the OneShots w/ the songs and couples. _

_**I have decided to do aSequel to my Alex Riley/Kelly Kelly story, but don't know how long it will be. I think it will be about 10 chapters long.**_

_**I also have decided to do a sequel to this story also, but not anytime soon. it will just show you, the readers where everyone's relationship went afterwards.**_

_Now onto the story..._

* * *

_**In The Last Chapter: **_

_Maryse came to visit Ted in the hospital and he found out he is going to be a dad._

_Cody blames himself for Kelly getting hurt._

_Kelly woke up, but isn't herself._

* * *

_**New Found Love - Chapter 15**_

_**Is This The End of The Line**_

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

I haven't been back in this town since I left to for home. With Kelly, John, Mickie, Randy, and Candice. And that was only six months ago. I didn't really get a look around town then, my main and only priority at the time was getting to Kelly and keeping her safe. Like I had promised her brother. And look how that turned out. But here I was.

I was shocked when John had called me and told me to come for awhile to visit. he didn't tell me why, just that Mickie and Candice had missed me. And that him and Ted wanted to show off their newborns. A few days after him and Kelly got back home, Maryse had went into labor. A few hours later, her and Ted welcomed a little boy, Cody Marvin DiBiase. Ted had told me he wanted the baby to have my first name since not only was I his GodFather but ted had claimed that if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be alive. Of course I didn't believe him. I knew we would find him eventually. Only two months ago, Mickie and John finally gave birth to their little boy, John Randal Cena. They gave the little boy Randy's first name, since they found out that Mickie and Randy were half siblings.

As for Kelly. I didn't know. When I had talked to John, he just told me she was getting better. I don't know if she gotten her memory back or not, but I was sure she didn't. I would have thought that if she had, she would have called me by now, or tried to somehow get in touch with me and let me know.

I followed the directions the GPS gave me to this nice little picnic like resturant John had told me to meet him up at. When I pulled in, I easily recognized John's Dodge Charger, and parked next to it. When I got out of the car, I seen the baby seat in the back and felt a smile on my face. I was glad that everything had went good for them. they were good people. Along with Randy and Candice.

I looked around and seen the couple. Mickie looked up and seen me to, since she stood up and started waving at me. I waved back and made my way to the table.

"Hey man, how's it been?" John asked shaking my hand.

"It's been good." I said giving Micks a a kiss on the cheeck and a hug.

I noticed the baby was in his seat and just looking at me. He looked exactly like Mickie, except he had John's blue eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mickie asked him.

''No." I said politely. "I'm good." I added.

"No." Mickie said picking the four months old baby out of his seat. "You will hold him." she added putting him in my arms.

It was a bit akward to say the least. But after looking at the baby, I was glad that brunette had put him here. I thought about what it would be like we had been able to catch Dave before he hurt Kelly and if she had been pregnant. but that wasn't the case. She wasn't pregnant and we didn't catch Dave. Well I killed him, but he still had been able to almost kill Kelly and Ted. There wasn't a night that went by that i didn't think about it. Everynigh, in my dreams, I would see Kelly. Laying in Ted's arms. Knife sticking out of her stomach. Bleeding death. She had told Ted she loved and was trying to say something else, but couldn't.

"Your a natural." John said to me.

"You think?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." he said to me. "Besides you should get all the practice you can. You know when you go to see Ted and Maryse, they are gonna have you hold your God-Son." he added.

I knew he was right.

"So how are the two of you doing?" I asked aftre handing Mickie baby John since he started to fuss a bit.

"We are doing good." Micks said with a smile. "We just got a new house and John got promoted." she added.

"Congradulations man." I said to him.

"Thanks." he said looking at his wife. "So have you talked to Ted yet?" he asked looking at me.

"I have talked to Ted a couple times every week. I haven't seen the baby yet." I told him.

"He is a cutie." Mickie said. "He looks nothing like Ted. But everytihng like Maryse and Kelly." she added.

I watched as Micie stopped talking and looked at me. John must have told her that I haven't talked to her since she freaked out on me at the hospital.

"Oh my GOD, Cody I am so sorry.I forgot." she said explaining to me.

"Mickie it's fine." I said putting my hand over hers. "it's okay." I added.

"I really am sorry." she said again.

"Micks it's okay." I said looking at her.

"Have you talked to her yet?" John asked me.

"No." I said looking down at the table. "I don't even think she would want to if we did." I admitted.

"Your wrong." Mickie said. "Kelly hasn't gotten her all of her memory back, but she remembers you." she told me.

"Really." I said looking up at her.

"Yeah, why do you think we called you down here?" John said with his stupid goofy smile.

"You told me it was to see the babies." I said to him.

"Yeah, that was partically why, ubt the whole reason." he said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that on the phone. I would have been here sooner." I said to him.

"I don't know. Maybe because I knew that if I had told you, you go straight to see her and not see the rest of us." John said.

"Oh." I said to him. "Your probably right." I added.

"See he said he would have Micks." he said to his wife.

"He said he probably would have, not that he would. that's a big difference John." she said playfully hitting her husband in the arm.

Myself along with Mickie laughed when John looked at her and pouted. Sometimes I wonder if he was a kid stuck in an adults body.

"Oh, I ope you don't mind, but I invited Randy and Candice also." John said.

"That's cool." I said to him.

Although he probably knew I did care. I wanted to go see Kelly. Just to see how she was doing.

I was about to say something when I seen Candice and Randy walk up the table.

"Cody your here." Candice said giving me a hug.

"Yeah. I'm here." I said laughing at her.

"Glad you make it man." Randy said shaking my hand.

I watched as Randy pulled the chair out to mine and pushed it back when Candice sat dow.

"There's my little man at?" Randy said looking Baby John.

It was a bit odd to see the exchange of Randy and his nephew.

"So Cody, I heard you work with Justin now?" Candice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said to her. "We are thinking about opening a office here." I told her.

"Oh." she said with a smile. "To be closer to Kelly." she said only loud enough for me to hear.

"Not entirely." I whispered back. "But yes." I said with a smile.

"I knew it." she said laughing at me.

"You knew what?" Randy asked his fiancee.

"That Cody still has feelings for Kelly." she said to him.

"What." I said looking at her. "That is not what I said." I told her.

"Well not exactly but that is the only why you would want to open a office here and be closer to her." she said explaining herself.

I was going to say something but couldn't. She was right.

"Candice hunny." Randy said looking at her. "We already knew that."

"I know." she said looking at him with a smile. "But I think it's so romantic." she said to him.

"Why can't you guys be more romantic like Cody?" Mickie said looking from her husband to her half-brother.

"Hey, I am romantic." Randy said to her. "Candy, will you please tell my sister that I am romantic."

"Your only romantic when you want sex." Candice said to him.

"Busted." John said laughing at her remark.

"You don't have much room to talk John." she said glaring at her husband. "When was the last time you did something romantic for me?" she said looking at him.

John was indeed speechless. As was myself. All I could was laugh. There was no way I was putting my self in the line of fire between the four.

"I know what we should do." Candice said looking at Mickie. "Until these guys are more romantic, they don't get any sex." she added.

"Oh. That's a great idea." Mickie said laughing and giving Candice a high-five.

"Not a good idea." Randy said sitting up in his seat. "Do we get any say in this?" he asked Candice looking everybit hurt.

"Nope." she said to him with a smile.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." John said pouting. "No wait, it's torture," he added.

"You'll get over it. Once you two learn to be romantic, you can have sex again." she looking at her husband.

I was acually having fun sitting her and listening to the two couples conversations. It was amussing. I checked my phone and noticed that I had a text from Ted.

_Hey, I know you town. Stop by the house so you can see your God-Son and Kelly. Later bro._

"Well, I hate to cut this meeting short but Ted wants me to come over and see him and the baby." I said getting up and putting my phone in my front pocket.

I went to grab my wallet out of the back pocket to pay for my drink but they made me put it back.

"No. This one is on us." John said to me.

"Guys I can pay for the drink." I said to them.

"We know Cody. Just go." randy said pushing me to leave.

I gave both Candice and Mickie a quick hug before leaving the place. With Randy following me.

"Thanks for coming back man." Randy said to me.

"No problem." I said to him.

"When you see Kellz, take it easy on her." he said to me.

"You know I will man." I told him. "It's great to see you again.' I added.

"You to bro." he said shaking my hand and pulling me in to slap my back.

I gave one last look at the two couples before getting in my car and driving off to Ted and Kelly's. Thankfully I remembered where it was at, so it didn't take me long to get there. When I pulled into the drive, I saw two cars. One of which, I knew for sure, was Kelly's. The other I presumed was Maryse's.

I had gotten out of the car was making my way to the front door when I seen Ted open it from the inside.

"Bro your here." Ted said walking to me and giving me a hug.

"Yeah." I said giving him one in return. I gave him a look over when we pulled apart. "You look good." I added.

"Thanks Cody. I fell good to." he said. "Lets go inside." he said to me.

I followed him side and it looked no different than the first time I was in here. The furniture was the same, most of the pictures where the same. Some where new. Since most of them had either Baby John or Baby Cody in them.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" I asked as we walked into the front room and sat down.

"Oh it's great." he said with a smile. "The best thing to ever happen." he added.

"Ted hunny, are you ready?" I heard Maryse say from behind me. "Cody your here." she said with a smile.

I noticed that she had the baby in her arms.

"Do you wanna hold your God-Son?" she asked me.

I couldn't find the words so all I could do was nodded my head. I watched as she put Baby Cody in my arms. Mickie was right. He looked nothing like Ted. With what little hair he had, was blonde. He had his Maryse's face. But as soon as he opened his eyes, I knew they were exactly like his aunt. Deep baby blues. Ted had blue eyes. But his was more of soft blue.

"He looks just like his momma." I said still looking down at him.

"That's what I keep saying." I heard Ted say.

I just looked at him andlaughed.

"We have to go." Maryse said. "We have a play date with Mickie, John and Baby John. Then we are going to visit my mom and dad and stay the weekend." she added.

I just nodded and handed Cody back his momma.

"Kelly is in her room if you want to talk to her." Ted said to me.

"Okay." I said looking at him weird.

"I know that it why you really came over." he said with a chuckle.

"I came to see her yes, but you wanted to me come over to see my God-Son." i said to him. "And I did." I added.

"I know. I know." he said laughing. 'But seriously. She remembers you, but please be careful." he said before walking to the front door.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." he said with a smile. "I just expected that when we come back, monday mourning. Everything will have been worked out." he added before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I remiained where I was until I heard the car pull away. Silently thanking him for looking the door. So I made my way up upstairs.

I stopped when I say the door to Kelly's room open up. I watched as she walked out of the room. She stopped herself when she looked at me.

"Cody?" she whispered walking away from her room and walking to him.

* * *

**_3rd person POV_**

"CODY!" she called out the second she realized he was there and that it wasn't a figment of her imagination amd jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God!" she said wrapping her arms around him tightly "Your here"

"Yes, I'm here. I missed you so much Kel" he said holding her in his arms

"I missed you too" she whispered looking into his eyes

"Never leave me again Cody" she smiled. "Promsie me."

"I Promise babe." he said to her.

She leaned down and began to kiss him and he of course recipricated the kiss. He made sure her had her tight enough and began walking toward the bedroom and walked inside and she pulled from their kiss and he sat her down and smiled and closed the door behind him. She reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, slowly, over his head and threw it onto the floor. After that, she spread kisses over his torso. It was something she wanted to do for a while now. There was somethign about his chisled body that deserved to be kissed. He spun her around and pressed her, chest first, into the wall and began kissing her shoulders then moving to her neck.

"Oh" she breathlessly sighed

He pulled back and turned her to face him agin. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up, off her and threw it onto the floor and began kissing her again while he caressed her tanned skin. She arched herself foreward and he held her body into him as they once again locked lips as she began to unbuckle his belt. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped them, then pushed them down. He kicked the pants off to the side and reached down and picked her up once again walking to the bed and laid her down onto it then crawled ontop of her body and kissed her chest down to her stomach

"Mmm" she moaned

As soon as he reached her hip he raised up and pulled her pants off thowing them onto the floor. She again arched her back and he reached behind and unfastened her bra. Pulling it off slowly, throwing it onto the floor and sat back to admire her body for a second before he slid her off her panties throwing them onto the floor. He again crawled ontop of her and she spread her legs out around him.

"Are you okay with this?" he whispered

"I'm fine" she smiled

He smiled back at her and slowly guided himself into her, hearing a sigh come from Kelly. He slid himself almost completely in then pulled back and slid further in once again earing yet another moan from her and he stilled for a moment, looking into her eyes, so she could adjust to him. Once he felt she was ready he slowly began to thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm Cody" she moaned her voice practically begging him for more

"Mmm" he said as he pushed in and out of her.

"Harder baby!" she cried out to him.

He wasnt about to deny her that and if she wanted it harder he would gladly deliver. He grabbed her legs and moved them to the back of her kneecaps were on his shuolders. He wanted, needed her to take all of him. He knew it would also be exactly what she wanted.

"OH GOD!" she cried out using the muscles in her thighs to squeeze him.

"MMM KELLY!" he whispered in her ear. "You like that?"

The feeling of her, tighly around him, almost sent him over the edge. But he held on.

She rocked her hips into his meeting him with each thrust. Since she couldn't hold onto him, she had to grab onto the sheets as felt the waves forming.

"Yes!" she moaned to him.

"You feel so good Kelly!" he shouted.

"You do to Cody." she said said like a whisper to him.

She moved her legs from no his shoulders and flipped them so that she was now the one on top of him and she moved her hips against his at a fast pace. She felt his hands move from hips to her breats. Squeezing and massaging them at the same time. She threw her head back and felt a moan exscape from deep in her throat.

"Uh GOD Kelly.!" he cried out moving his hands from her breats to rest on her hips and began helping her to go harder on him.

A few moments later he leaned up on his upper body up with his elbows and began moving his hips forward thrusting with her movements. Watching as she took all of him in. He loved that she was on him, riding him and he allowed it to go for a while longer but it just wasnt doing enough for him. He just had to be back ontop once again and he flipped them once again so he was ontop and he began thrusting, claiming her body, once again.

"Oh GOD! Much better. Don't stop" she cried out moving her hips with the pace he was at.

He continued to thrust into her and when he felt her walls begin to contract around him he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh Cody." she cried out as she came undone. Harder than she had ever before. She felt her back snap when she arched up.

Cody didnt slow down and continued even though she had sucesfully reached her climaxe but only took him a few short moments before he was reaching his own.

"UH GOD! OH KELLY!" he shouted as he came hard inside her walls and slowed down. The slow movements sent her into a second climaxe as she began to shake underneath him and she wrapped her legs around him.

Cody put in a few more thrusts before he was done and collapsed onto her their sweaty bodys touching closely as breathed into her neck causing her to shiver from the feeling his hot breath on her skin.

"That was better than the first time." she said looking at him.

She smiled when she saw the look of utter confusion on his face.

"You remember?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course." she said giving him a smile. "Why do you think John and Ted wanted yout to 'come visit'." she said to him.

Cody pulled himself out of her and laid on his side next to her. He couldn't remove the smile from his face he was so happy.

"I love you." he said leaning down and kissing her.

"I know." she said with a smile. "I love you to." she said giving him a kiss.

_**XXX**_

_Okay, so I hope none of you are dissappointed at this chapter. I didn't add any Kelly because it wouldn't have sat right. Besides, I wanted this chapter to be about him,Cody. I have decided to do a sequel. it will mostly be told in Kelly's POV, with some of Cody's, Ted's, Maryse's, John's, Mickie's, Candice's, and Randy's. I will also add Mike, Eve, Alex, and Layla to the cast as well. I don't know when exactly I plan on doing, so please dno't ask me. But I will take any suggestions on what you like to see in the sequel. **|Just to let you know, Kelly nor will anybody else be in danger. But I will tell you that their relationship, will be put to the test.|**_


End file.
